shadows
by The Shadow Marshall
Summary: the 2nd war has just begun, and harry is entering his 6th year at hogwarts... but when Remus rescues harry from what the old man call's home... harry gets thrusted into a new generation of wizarding warfare, not only that he befriends 4 new soon to be tra
1. Shadow HQ

I don't own anything other than the characters I introduce to this story. All of the harry potter characters are owned by J.K. Rowling.

And don't mind my bad grammar… I don't care about reviews but its nice just to get someone's thoughts about the story

Phase 1: Shadows

'I hate summer' Harry Potter thought to himself.

As usual Harry had to stay with his long time hated relatives; the dursely's… oh how he hated them. But this summer was a lot more different for Harry; he was void of no Emotion, he had just lost the closest person he had ever had to a parent figure… Sirius Black. He lay on his bed in his room staring at the blank ceiling day by day; he would only go down for meals.

Everyday Hedwig would come by with letters from his friends, asking him if he were all right and not to blame himself for his godfather's death. To harry he was guilty, he had got Cedric killed and Sirius killed.

'They don't know a damn thing on how I feel… It's' my fault that they're dead' he thought to himself.

He was to indulge in his thoughts to notice that someone, a man, had apparated into his room.

"Hello Harry" The man said slowly. Harry immediately snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see who had apperated into his room. When he looked up he found himself looking at his ex defence against the dark arts teacher… Remus Lupin.

Seeing His old professor made harry burst into tears of guilt.

"It's my fault Professor! It's my fault that Sirius died! Its all my fault!" Harry cried out.

"Harry its not your fault that Sirius died… if its anyone you should be blaming, it should be Voldemort and his god damned death eaters" the werewolf spat.

"Listen Harry… I'm going against Dumbledore's orders and taking you out of this hell hole" Lupin said.

"Wait your going against Dumbledore's orders… just to take me out this place that Dumbledore calls home?" Harry asked through choked sobs.

"On the contrary… yes… but you won't be going to headquarters" Lupin answered calmly.

"Then where will I be staying?" Harry asked as he wiped away his tears.

"You will be staying in a secret location that Voldemort not even Dumbledore can find" Remus answered.

"But we must be quick, pack your stuff quickly and we'll get out of here" Remus added quickly.

Harry nodded and picked himself up off the bed and began to pack all of his clothes bocks and essentials, after he was done he locked up his trunk and woke his ever long smart owl, Hedwig.

"Listen Hedwig, I'm going to let you go free so you can spread your wings out a little… I'll be gone by the time you get back, but I'm sure you will be able to find me… although I have no clue as to where I'm going… okay girl?" Harry said softly as he began to regain his emotions. Hedwig hooted softly and took flight.

"Alright Harry, ready to leave?" Lupin asked.

"Yes I am… but where are we going?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Your question will be answered as soon as we arrive, now grab hold of this port key and say 'Zion'" Lupin said.

Harry took hold of the port key, the lucky item is a worn out boot, and felt a tug at his navel.

When he arrived at the place he was staying at, he took one good look at it and found that it was a warehouse along the ports of Surrey. As he finished looking at his surroundings Lupin appeared right beside him, wearing a nice fresh 'new' pair of dress clothing, and a long black trench coat of top of his dress suit.

"Welcome home Harry" Lupin said.

"Home? Is this some kind of joke!" Harry asked clearly annoyed.

"This is no joke Harry, now get in theirs a lot of things that we need to talk about" Remus answered. Harry just looked at Remus weirdly, opened the door to the warehouse and stepped inside.

Once inside with Remus, harry looked at his surroundings and came to the conclusion that the warehouse he was standing in was comfortable and yet had that armoury look because it was stocked up with electronic equipment and stocked with rifles, ammunition and explosives, and a sports motor bike.

"Uh Professor, now can you tell me what's going on" Harry asked.

"Yes… but first you can start calling me moony, I'm not your professor anymore" Remus said.

"Alright… moony" Harry replied.

"Well I guess you are wondering where 'here' is" Moony began, harry nodded. "Well you are at the command centre for Shadows. Now I know that you are going to ask 'What is Shadow?' its like this Harry, when your dad, Sirius, and myself got out of school, we spent 2 months in the muggle world training with the muggle armed forces. Seeing as the skills we acquired would come in rather handy, as the first war was heating up. Your dad decided to establish a small task force nicked named Shadow for battling against the dark forces. But when Shadow was created, Voldemort somehow managed to tap into some uncanny power in him and raise the dead. We realised that he had the powers of a necromancer and that he did not have complete control of it" Moony paused to take in a breath.

"Exactly how did you deal with the… undead?" Harry asked.

"That's exactly what we asked ourselves, 'How do we kill something that's already dead?' We tried using the killing curse on them, no avail. We soon came to realise that the killing curse cannot kill the dead itself… you have to take its head off or shoot it in the head to completely kill it… that's why this place looks like a military barracks" Moony answered thoughtfully.

"Okay, and let me guess, you are going to re-establish shadow?" Harry asked out of thin air.

"Harry you can bet your sweet ass on that… now that Voldemort has come out into the open, he'll be working on getting his inner circle to be necromancers. That's why I'm establishing the new Sons of Shadow" Moony finished.

"So who's in the team?" Harry asked, hoping that Ron and Hermione would be on the team. In truth during his depression, Harry realised that he loved Hermione more than anything else do, but also realised that he could not have her because of the looming threat from Voldemort... but hey he didn't care... he just wanted to give voldemort a good kick in the ass and get the deed done with so he can live the rest of his life in peace or something along the lines.

"Sorry harry but Ron and Hermione are not on the team… some old friends from school are going to be arriving tomorrow night with their sons" Moony stated. Harry looked crest fallen.

"Harry there is also another thing that I must tell you… since Sirius… passed away, he wanted me to take you in as your God father" Moony said slowly.

"That's great to hear Moony… I've always thought of you as a second father figure to me" Harry replied with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Its great to hear that Harry… but please stop with the water works, okay. Now on to other important matters 1 being you clothes and 2 being the reading of Sirius will," Moony said softly.

"Hey Moony, if you are going to ask me if I've healed up about Sirius, the answer is yes, I need to do this" Harry replied.

"Okay well tomorrow we go to do the will reading, and get you some new robes and clothes you are going to need it" Moony replied.

"Now get some sleep it's a long day tomorrow," Moony added.


	2. Sirius will

Authors Note: thnx for the reviews... even though its only its better than nothing

Phase 2: The reading of the will

Next mourning Harry woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, he was practically drooling. He got out of his bed and found a dress suite on a chair in his room and a black trench coat on the edge of his bed.

"Mourning Harry… sleep well?" Moony asked as Harry came downstairs dressed in the attire he found already laid out for him.

"Yeah finally got some good rest… Um Moony can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"If it's about the clothes you are wearing… I bought them right before you arrived here, before I even showed up at your hell home… but every shadow operative had to wear some suitable clothing… its kind of like what the muggle MI-6 agent would were" Moony replied.

"MI-6?"

"An Intelligence agency for the military"

"Oh"

"Well hurry up and finish your breakfast… our ride should be here in a few minutes" Moony said.

Harry nodded, and continued eating his breakfast. 10 minutes later he was standing in front of the warehouse he stayed in for the night and waited for the arrival of a black Toyota matrix.

"Here it comes Harry" Moony called out. Harry looked up and saw the Toyota matrix pulling up at the warehouse. Harry walked up to the black car and looked inside and found that there was no driver.

"Uh moony… there's no driver in the car…" Harry said. Moony just chuckled.

"Harry this car is has a built in computer… so it can drive automatically… but once I get into the drivers seat I'll be able to drive the car manually" Moony explained.

"Oh"

"Well get in Harry, we've got a lot of things to do before tonight" Moony said, as he got into the car. Harry followed and got in the front seat.

"Harry?" Moony asked after a few minutes of silence while driving on the road.

"Yeah"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing"

"Harry… you can tell me"

"Alright" Harry sighed.

"Dumbledore told me the about the prophecy that was made shortly before I was born" Harry began. "And that's just the beginning…I've just realised that… that… I love Hermione" Harry added.

"Well that certainly bottles up everything," Moony said.

"I really don't know what to do now… I can't be with her because Voldemort is after my damn head… and it's just so FRUSTERATING! I just want to live a normal life like every regular teen… but now I've just realised that I've been a fucking pawn… a weapon in Dumbledores plans" Harry shouted out in frustration.

"Calm down Harry… listen I know that… that's a reason why I decided to get you out of that hellhole, you deserved to be treated like a regular teen… but that can't happen till voldemorts dead! So that's why I'm giving you command of the shadows team, seeing as you have been involved in a few battles between voldemort and his death eaters. Anyways we're here" Moony indicated.

"Oh… that was a short drive" Harry immediately silenced his frustration.

"If you are wondering how we got here so fast, this car has a speed charm on it" Moony answered.

"Speed charm?"

"Increases the speed of a vehicle by a 3 fold… the knight bus uses it" Moony answered again.

Moony, followed by Harry, exited the car and walked through the leaky cauldron, with out anybody noticing them, and straight into Diagon alley. Upon entering Diagon alley, Harry noticed that there were aurors patrolling the alley.

"The order put those Aurors on duty… Fudge has done nothing to help prepare for the war, if you were wondering Harry" Moony said without looking at Harry.

After walking around the alley for a few minutes Harry and moony made their way to gringotts bank for the reading of the will. When entering the bank, Harry made a note to himself that he should fill his moneybag with galleons.

"Are you Mr. Harry James Potter?" A gruff voice spoke out.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and said.

"Yes I am Harry Potter"

"Good… I am the chief goblin of gringots. My name is ragnorock… now if you would please follow me to my office" Moony and Harry followed the goblin to his office.

"HARRY!" a familiar female voice cried out, and just about knocked him over, as Harry stepped into the office of the chief goblin.

"Hey mate… its good to see you again" a familiar red head said as he helped Harry get up.

"good to see you again to Ron" Harry said

"And its good to see you again Hermione" Harry added.

"Hey Harry what's with the new set of clothes?" Ron asked.

"Moony bought them for me" Harry lied… it hurt him to lie to his two best friends, especially Hermione seeing as he loved her so much. But hey, it was for a good reason. After greeting were exchanged… Harry took note of 2 figures were lurking in the shadows.

He noticed that Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were in the very same room with them. When Harry laid eyes on the Murderer of his late Godfather, rage took over him.

"What is she doing here?" Harry spat venomously. Bellatrix, who was Voldemorts Insane, loyal and crazy bitch, looked down upon the floor… as if she were ashamed of killing Sirius.

"She is a relative of Sirius… is she not?" the chief goblin asked.

"Yes she is… but she is also responsible for his death" Harry spat.

"Really… but that does not count seeing as the fact that Your late Godfather left a private letter for Mrs. Lestrange" the goblin said, then continued.

"Well then now that we are all here… in a sad tragic unfortunate event… Sirius Orion Black has passed away, as all of you know… when his death occurred his will was activated… as you all know I am Ragnorock chief goblin of this bank, I was the Black family and Potter family bank account keepers. And I'll say that I am very sorry that Sirius black has died, and I offer my condolences" their was a pause for a moment Harry, having come to terms to Sirius death shed no tears.

"Here is Mr. Blacks will"  
"_I Sirius Orion Black may have done something stupid and gotten my self killed… but you shouldn't be grieving over my death, yes I know you Harry have been grieving over my death badly, any ways that's besides the point… for the black family fortune, I nominate Harry as the Sole heir to the Black Family fortune…_

_I leave the Weasley family 100,000 galleons_

_I leave my favourite cousin Nymphadora Tonks 100,000 galleons_

_To my Favourite Aunt Andromeda I leave 500,000 galleons_

_To my cousin Narcissa Malfoy I leave 90,000 galleons_

_To my cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, who may have killed me by the way I leave 90,000 galleons_

_To my best friend Remus 'Moony' Lupin I leave you 200,000 galleons and pass my godfather status to you. And Moony I know you have been transfiguring your clothes so go out and by some new clothes seriously!_

_And to my best friends son Harry James Potter, I entitle you to take over my company when you are of age, when you are 18. so already you've got a job… Remus will explain to you what my company is all about… well ta-ta for now…_

_Sirius black_

_P.S. I better not see any of you for 5 years or I'll literally kick your asses from here to earth and back._

_P.P.S. Oh and Nymphadora… I leave you as Harry's god mother sorry for not mentioning it earlier…_

_P.P.P.S: Harry beat the shit out of snivellus for me will you, he still owes me 100 galleons from school… _

_Well I'm gone see you all in 10-15 years._

Everybody was almost in tears, except for Harry, and Lupin they were laughing at the fact that Snape owed Sirius some money.

"Hey moony… why does Snape owe, Sirius money?" Harry asked after he stopped to regain his breath from laughing.

"Wouldn't you be surprised… Snape asked Sirius for advice on getting the girl of his dreams… and Sirius said the only way he would help Snape is to pay up 100 galleons" Moony answered.

"Did he ever get the girl?" Harry asked curiously.

"Now that you mention I don't think he ever did" Moony replied.

"Well we should be going tons of things to do before this evening" Moony added as an after thought.

Authors note: I'm doing this story in school... seeing as my computer is messed up on me i have to use alternative means to complete my story, anyways please read and review if you want


	3. White, Black, and Grey

A.N.: Hey its soulhacker anyways i wanted to thank those who revieww my stories and i'm glad that you like it...

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter only the following new characters

Phase 3: White, Black and Grey

"Harry… listen… your going to have to miss out on part of your first term at Hogwarts" Remus told Harry during lunch, they were dining out in the muggle world at a place called McDonalds.

"What? Why?" Harry asked enraged that he didn't get this piece of information earlier.

"Its because of your training… you'll be training with 3 other people, 2 of them which are from different origins" Remus replied.

"What exactly do you mean by 'different origins'?"

"One is an elf and the other is a vampire"

"Aren't Vampires evil?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Not all of them… there are some Vampire clans that were tired of a war that raged between the Elves and themselves… so they created a peace treaty, and formed a pack between the 2 races" Moony responded.

"Listen Harry… the stuff you will be learning with the magical portion, is dark magic… and you have to tread carefully when learning and using dark magic… it can corrupt people who use it" Moony explained.

"Alright… and Harry you know the Replication charm I used to clone you, before we left the Dursely's house? Well I put it to expire in a few hours… we are going to rattle the order with a fake disappearance, your clone will run away from the house and directly to our current location, which is the warehouses… no one will know where you are other than me and the people you will be meeting tonight" Moony quickly added.

"Whoa slow down, Moony... I got the part were I was going to completely vanish off the magic sensors and radar… but what other training will I be doing other than learning dark magic?" Harry asked. Moony pondered over Harry's question for a moment then answered.

"Well… you will be doing stealth training, weapons training, with both firearms and swords…, and you will also be doing some learning of squad commanding" Remus answered.

"Okay… you sure this plan is fool proof moony?"

"Course Harry… I have experience in giving false information and making people disappear from the eyes of the order, the ministry and the dark lord"

"Okay that's all I need to know"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Moony shouted in anger, as he was reading the evening prophet.

"Moony… you okay… what happened?" Harry asked after Moony's outburst.

"Death eaters attacked your relatives place… they are saying you were killed in the attack… but to muggle reports, it was a bloody fire that killed you and the dursley's" Moony seethed.

"Let me see that!" Harry exclaimed.

_Boy who lived dies in attack by death eaters_

"_Harry potter also known as 'the boy who lived' was at his current home the dursley resident was killed in a massive death eater raid… the dark lord went as far as appearing at the dursley and killing Harry potter himself… More on the boy who lived page 3'_

"Moony… that's a good thing then… the old man won't be able to have people looking for me if we had went on with the old plan… but this… this just takes the cake… thanks to snake face, I can train in peace and quiet… in fact I had started doing that a while ago" Harry explained.

"Good point Harry… as long as neither of the 2 know you are alive, they won't be able to spy on you" Moony replied.

Knock knock

"Ah that must be them… but they are early… oh well… Harry wait here I'm going to get the door" Moony said.

Harry just sat down in one of the single man couches, waiting to meet his new team.

'Remember you're doing this not only for yourself… but for the rest of the wizarding world, and so you can be with Hermione... But how does Ron feel about her?'

As Harry was indulged in his thoughts, Moony re-entered the lounge with 10 people tailing him… when he noticed Harry indulged in his thoughts, he cleared his throat to grab Harry's attention… when he finally caught it Harry looked up to see moony and 6 other people standing behind him.

"Harry I'd like to introduce to your team-mates, this is Isaac Vincent" Moony began and Indicated a pale scrawny boy, with spiky black hair that covered parts of his dark brown eyes. He stood at a height of '5'6' and had that look of no emotion.

'He must be the Vampire' Harry thought.

"This is Sam Donnelly" Moony said once again, Indicating a tall teen with short curly sandy hair, hazel brown eyes, pointy ears, height of '6ft' and a slightly built body. his faced showed excitement and readiness for the long hours of training he was going to endure.

'The Elf' Harry thought while chuckling to himself.

"And finally we have Dominique Chang" Moony said as he pointed to a boy from Japanese origin, he had greenish-grey eyes, fairly short black hair, a slightly toned body, and standing at '5'9'ft tall.

"And the other three they are the ones who had decided that the Shadow's needed to be recalled, I'll let them do their own introductions" moony stated quickly.

One of the men stepped up to harry and said. "Harry, it's so good to finally meet you… I'm Jeffery Vincent… Isaac's dad… but anyway… I'm President of the corporate entity 'Hydora Foundation' I'm sure you have heard of it right?"

"To be truthful, I've heard about it but I thought it was just another crazed company" Harry replied.

"Well we are not some crazed company I'll have you know" Jeffery chuckled.

"We are a multinational conglomerate, very influential in the government, and we have a position in the UN security assembly" Jeffery added.

"What… but… how?" Harry asked completely shocked by this information.

"Well lets just say we have our ways… and no we aren't corrupt like the lazy ass Minister fudge" Jeff answered.

"Unlike Fudge, we tend to stay away from the corruptness, even though we do use dark magic" one of the other men said.

"Um… Sorry to be blunt sir… but who are you?" Harry asked, taking precaution.

"Oh forgive me Harry, I'm Li Chang, CEO of Hydora's intelligence department and health Research Department" Dominique's dad answered.

"A cautious one he is" the third put in.

"He learned that from Mad eye, Nathaniel… guess after the incident in forth year got him on his guard" Moony said.

"Right you are, Remus… but we aren't here for Socialising Remus, We're here to recreate shadow operations… these 4 are the only chance we have of resurrecting it… we all know what Voldemort and his forces can do" Li stated Darkly.

"You're right Li… Anyway Harry, These 3 were the ones that were in the original Shadow operations unit, along with Sirius, your Dad and myself. Like I said earlier, we had to mask our operations from dumbledore himself cause if he had found out about us he would have wanted shadow operations fighting along side the order" Remus stated coldy.

"I have just one question for the 4 of you… why do you have suppressed anger against Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Jeffery… I think you should answer that one for us," Remus said sadly. The other 2 older men had changed their expressions to a sad one, while Isaac had suppressed rage and tears threatening to fall. Jeffery sighed.

"It began even before we created shadow operations and prior to your parents murder harry… I was at my company headquarters based in London… the others were occupied with the security of their own family… Isaac's mother, Violet, was with me watching over Isaac and his older sister Selene… then Deatheaters raided my headquarters and found my wife and attacked her. They just had finished breaking her and were about to kill her were it not for me and my vampire instincts" Jeffery paused.

"After I single handily killed all of the death eaters… Dumbledore came to my headquarters and told me that he fore saw this, and thought that my security could handle it. Well to his disappointment, my security was almost completely wiped out. No thanks to him I could have prevented my wife from being a rape victim from those bastard Deatheaters… he could have saved many lives of those security guards… they could have gone home to their families and enjoyed their life while it lasted. BUT NO ALL WHAT HE DID WAS STAND BY AND GET MORE PEOPLE KILLED" Jeffery finished in complete rage.

"Not only that, the bastard who raped Violet escaped… and we've wanted revenge against him… you have to understand harry that our wives and ourselves grew up together as best friends… Violet was always the smart one and one never to let her guard down… she was like our secondary mother because she cared for us all… but mostly she cared for Jeffery" Nathaniel added.

"Now that Voldemort has come out into the public… we're starting an underground campaign against him and minister fudge also… the asswipe has down nothing to prepare for the war" Li stated.

"We can't do any of the shadow operations now because we are growing old by the minute, and we have lost our edge on fighting… we may be wizards but we can all lose our edge on things" Moony added.

Harry thought for a minute about all the things they 4 older men said, the he thought back to the end of his 5th year when the old revealed that harry was destined to defeat Voldemort. Now harry was beyond pissed, all what he was to dumbledore was a weapon in his plans, A fucking weapon.

"Yeah well I got my own problems with the old man himself… I'm just a fucking weapon in his plans. And as for fudge he can rot in hell for all I care… he ruined my life last year and I'm willing to bet that he is a deatheater himself, seeing as he was getting money from the bastard Lucius Malfoy" Harry spat out.

"Well we better get going Remus we have meetings tomorrow," Jeffery said and nodded to Nathaniel and Li, then left the building. When they left Moony turned to the 4 boys that were standing in the room with him.

"Well boys… let me add one thing… I'll be your director of Operations, basically I get info from the order and feed it to you boys… got it?"

All for of them nodded.

"Well you better get up to bed and grab some sleep for…" before Remus could finish what he was saying, somebody knocked at the door.

"Uh Uncle Remus… does anyone know about this place?" Dominique asked.

"Let me see… no… unless… oh shit, someone followed me" Remus stated angrily.

"Quickly go upstairs… no is to know that you are here, especially you Harry, they all think that you are dead" Remus silently barked.

Quickly and silently the 4 rushed upstairs and hid away from sight of their unexpected visitor.

Remus opened the door, with his wand at the ready… and found that a pink haired beauty was standing in front of him with tears running down her face.

"Tonks?" Remus said, in absolute shock.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed you here one day… I'm sorry about harry, Remus" Tonks cried.

"Its okay… I'm going to get that bastard and his insane followers for this" Remus said sharply.

"Dumbledore sends his condolences, for the loss of harry" Tonks sobbed in Remus chest.

"Don't worry I'm sure dumbledore has a plan of action… right?"

"No… he hasn't done anything as of yet… fudge sounds like he is overjoyed at Harry's death" Tonks explained.

"That bastard should go rot in hell" Remus spat.

"Don't do anything rash the order needs you, the Wesley's need you… I need you" Tonks blushed as she stated her last comment, Remus also blushed to.

"I was hoping to take Harry away from that awful place and give him a good home someplace where he can be loved and safe" Tonks said referring to her Godmother status.

"Sirius is probably ashamed at me for the fact that I let him down" the Pink headed metamorphagus said.

"Tonks… do you trust Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"I'm staring to lose my faith in him…why do you asked?" Tonks Inquired.

"Maybe Harry had faked his own death and escaped the durseley's household before the deatheaters came and attacked" Remus explained.

"But we found Harry's body in the ruins…" Tonks said, stating the facts.

"Well looks can be deceiving… Tonks, I trust you… in fact, I trust you a lot" Remus began.

"Lupin, what are you getting at?" Tonks asked worriedly.

"Tonks can you keep a secret… especially from Dumbledore" Remus asked, unexpectedly. In truth the whole time Tonks was around him, he was starting to grow feelings for the young lady even thought he was what… 37 and looking like he was 40.

"I can try but, I don't know if I can go without being suspicious around dumbldore" Tonks replied carefully.

"Well in truth… Harry is not dead, he's under the very same roof I'm living in" Remus said boldly.

"Stop pulling my leg Remus… what is it really?" Tonks asked growing rather annoyed thinking that Remus was telling a joke.

"Tonks Harry is alive, I'll even prove it to you" Remus said growing serious.

"Hey harry, who do you think is down their talking to Remus?" Dominique asked.

"I really don't know, Dominique is it?" Harry answered.

"Yeah that's my name" Dominique said grinning.

"Hey Dominique, um… is Lupin your uncle?" Harry asked.

"No he's not, I just like to call him that because your dad, Sirius, Remus, My dad, Isaac's dad, and Sam's dad were best of friends since fifth year, that includes your mom and our mother's. Or so I hear" Dominique answered.

"Hmm I wonder why moony or Sirius never mentioned anything about them" harry said to himself.

"Hey harry… What's Hogwarts like, are the teachers nice over there?" Isaac asked.

"Well Hogwarts is a place I would call home, and yes most teachers are nice and some of the others are not" Harry replied.

"Ah… I see" Isaac murmured.

"Hey Harry, I've been meaning to ask you… are there any other vampires or elves at your school?" Sam asked.

"Well if you no there's none that I know of… the only person I knew to have been different was moony here, and that's because he's a werewolf" Harry answered truthfully.

"Ah technically we aren't going to be the first people in Hogwarts with differences… but student wise, Sam and I are the first... Ten points!" Isaac exclaimed.

Tonks obviously heard the commotion the Isaac created.

"Remus what was that noise?" Tonks asked, drawing out her wand.

'I thought I told them to stay quiet' Remus thought to himself.

"I'm going up to check it out" Tonks stated.

"Wait, wait… it was probably just something that fell…" before Remus could finish, there was a loud explosion outside of the warehouse all of the 6 people were in. Just then Harry, Isaac, Sam, and Dominique came bursting out of the room they were hiding in and had their wands drawn out.

"Harry!" Tonks asked in disbelief.

A.N.: Sorry if i leave you in a cliff hanger but i got other stuff to deal with... and once again i'm sorry if i took solong updating this story


	4. First strike

AN/ thnks to everyone who sent in reviews i really appreciate it

Phase 4: first strike

"Harry?" Tonks asked in disbelief before fainting.

"The one and only" Harry replied.

"Hey guys we'll discuss his later… right now we got Deatheaters to deal with" Moony called out to the 4 young men and single pink haired beauty.

As soon as the dark mark went up into the sky, Harry, Isaac, Sam, and Dominique charged out of the warehouse, into the deatheater ranks. Harry knowing that the Deatheaters knew dark curses, knew that sooner or later he was going to fall in combat… Just as Harry and his new comrades, or in his eyes, newfound friends reached the deatheater lines. Just then a bright lightignited over top of them, and ropes were starting to fall down from the sky with 20 men, wearing simple greenish-gray trench coat and a matching green-gray helmet with a black flip down visor covering their entire head, rappelling down them and opening firing in to the death eater crowd. The Deatheaters, who were too late to retaliate, fell down in a hail of hot metal. Meanwhile the death eaters that were remaining started throwing random curses at the armor-clad men. Harry having his sight enhanced earlier that day saw the emblem patch of one the men… it had a three bladed ninja star with three snakes protruding out of the sides of the star.

"That's the Hydora militia" Isaac answered to Harry's unasked question.

"Why are your dad's security guards acting like a rapid police reaction force Isaac?" Harry asked.

"I'll give you the sweet and short version… my dad wanted to help the people around the world…. So he asked the leaders from each country to grant him a contract that stated, no… allowed his security force to be an active militia" Isaac answered.

"That's cool mate" Harry replied.

"Yeah well, when I'm out of school I'm going to work for my dad's company, along with Dominique and Sam" Isaac said, while he was watching the militia break the ranks of the deatheater raiding party.

"He Isaac… If you knew Remus… then you must have known Sirius black?" Harry asked sadly. Isaac who picked up on Harry's sadness replied

"Yeah… the 3 of us knew about him alright… cool person he was"

"Did he ever work for your dad's company Isaac?" harry asked wanting to know more about his late god father Sirius Black.

"Course he did he was director of security operations… in fact he was the one who suggested to create Shadow operations" Isaac paused for a breath, then continued. "When we heard about his death Harry… it hurt us all not just you… Sirius was like an older brother to the 3 of us… he kept on bringing you into our conversations we had with him. He often said that the weight of the world is on your shoulders… well not anymore Harry… you're not alone… you've got friends, you've got a family now, and you got us who care for you man" Isaac said.

"Yeah well… I guess you are right, Isaac… there are people who care for me… I shouldn't be standing here still grieving over the death of a parent figure… I should be out there getting my revenge" Harry stated darkly.

"Yeah well don't let it get to your head cub" Remus stated as he walked up to Isaac and Harry.

"Looks like someone followed Tonks" Remus inquired looking around the whole scene and added.

"They did a bit of damage but not enough"

"Speaking of Tonks… Where is she?" Harry asked.

"She fainted after you 4 rushed out" Remus chuckled.

"That's' funny Remus… I just had a weird dream that Harry was alive," Tonks said as she walked up to the three.

"Tonks… I am alive, and have been for the past 2hrs" Harry said.

"Oh my god!" Tonks cried out "Harry is that really you?" Tonks asked, with tears starting to run down her face.

"Yeah its me Tonks" Harry said softly.

"But how can it be… your supposed to be… dead" Tonks sobbed. Remus came up to Tonks and embraced her into a hug and let Tonks cry onto his shoulder.

"You four better get unpacked and into bed… you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow" Remus ordered.

The four boys nodded and walked back into their warehouse that they were currently living in and headed up straight to their rooms.

"Hey Harry… do you have friends at hogwarts?" Dominique asked.

"Yeah… I do… in fact… I'm on love with one of my best friends… her name is hermione… she was the one always their to help me when everybody else turned their back on me… she's smart, in my eyes she's a beautiful bookworm… what about you guys?" Harry answered.

"Well for me… I've loved this girl my entire life… yet I don't know how she feels about me… not only that I'm worried about what she will think about me when she finds out that… I'm a vampire," Isaac said sadly.

"Isaac… how many times do we have to tell you… just tell Serena… its better if you just tell her yourself… you guys have been friends for how long? 13 years Isaac… you and Serena are close," Dominique said.

"Well I'm going lights out… night guys" Sam announced.

The other 3 agreed and got under the warm covers of their own bed and feel asleep.

"_Harry…what's more important than quiditch mate?" _

"_Look Ron there are more things to life than just quiditch"_

"_Oh what now you're saying that quiditch is to good for the great Harry Potter!"_

"_No Ron I'm not saying that… I'm just saying that I have to concentrate on my fight against Voldemort"_

"_Harry… you may have to deal with Voldemort but you can at least live a little"_

"_Ron I can't Voldemorts already made on the move… he may be down for the count at the moment, but he'll be back… and I'm going to be sure that he stays down along with the rest of his goons… with the others helping me"_

"_What you're throwing away your friendship for SOME VAMPIRE AND ELF! HARRY I WAS LIKE YOUR BROTHER… I GAVE YOU A FAMILY! DAMNIT HARRY WHY DON'T YOU JUST SIT BACK AND LET THE ELDERS DEAL WITH THE PROBLEM"_

"_Sorry Ron… it's not like that… I'm destined to either kill Voldemort or he kills me… and I'm not going to let that happen… but with these guys… they have scores to settle with some of the Senior death eaters"_

"_Yeah whatever 'potter' unlike you I have to be somewhere with my girlfriend hermione… consider this as a parting gift… you've become dark harry… your as evil as Voldemort"_

"_Ron… why the hell would you think I'm in league with the man who murdered my parents?"_

"_Maybe he influenced you to think like him… I knew you we're evil and corrupt first thing I met you…I just didn't know why I didn't expose you at first… consider our long time friendship over… come on hermione"_

"_I'm sorry Ron… but Harry is right… he does have to battle Voldemort sooner or later and he should be prepared"_

"_Damn you Harry… DAMN YOU… YOU TOOK HERMIONE AWAY FROM ME YOU ASSHOLE… OH YOU"LL GET YOURS HARRY! YOU"LL GET YOURS!"_

At that precise moment… Harry woke up in the early hours of the mourning, drenched in sweet and panting heavily… he didn't know what happened in his dream… but it felt so… real. He looked at his watch… it read 7:30am. 

Harry decided to get out of bed because he just couldn't get back to sleep… his nightmare really shook him up.

'Is Ron really going to destroy our friendship?' Harry thought to himself.

"Harry what are you doing up so early?" a voice called out. Harry was startled.

"Tonks what are you doing up so early?" Harry asked as he recognized the voice.

"Couldn't get enough shut eye… so I decided to stay up… what about you kiddo?" Tonks asked.

"Had a bad dream… that's all" Harry replied, staring out the window watching the darkness becoming the light.

"You sure you're alright Harry?" Tonks asked worriedly.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm alright" Harry replied silently.

The two waited till it was dawn till Remus came down with the other three members of Harry's new team.

"Alright guys… Tonks here" Remus began, after all 5 of them finished eating breakfast "is now our personal spy for our operations… Harry you need not to worry about her ranting off to Dumbledore" Remus said noticing Harry's uncertain look.

"Okay" Remus Continued. "You four boys begin your training and if it goes according to plan or gone by fast… you'll be able to join in the hogwarts welcoming festivities… that's when we let the world know… Harry potter is alive and kicking" Remus finished.

And so from that day forth the four teens, excluding Tonks, began their training of the dark arts, advanced combat, muggle fighting, ranged and melee, dueling skills, and technical skill. It took them weeks to master all of their skills; they trained hard each day into the late of night… waiting for their time to strike.

(A.N: Sorry if I skipped the training but I just decided that it would take to long and skipped to their first operations ever… there will be a quick summary of there training soon)

"My lord… we are in position… shall we execute the plan?" a Death eater asked.

"First let us add something to spill fear among them" Voldemort hissed.

"Morsmordre" As soon as the order had been given, a group of Deatheaters accompanied by a horde of undead stormed the neighbor hood.

In the range of the small wizard neighbor hood, they could here that calls and cries of the people running in fear… and the cries of the ones being killed, by either deatheater or being eaten alive by the dead.

In the darkness of the woods, lied four black armor clad teenagers, waiting for their moment to strike back at the Deatheaters.

"Harry… get ready to send of our signal" Remus called out over the radio.

"Understood Remus" Harry replied.

"This is what we trained for guys… 3 weeks of our summer wasted away on training to fight in our own war" Harry said to his new found friends.

"Deuces Mersmadreas" Isaac whispered lifting his wand into the air.

"My lord look… up in the sky!" one of the death eaters exclaimed. Voldemort looked up into the sky and saw that his dark mark was replaced by another mark, every one in the town noticed this, and even the dead stopped their attack. In the sky, a sun being covered by the moon stood in its place with a sword in the front.

As soon as the Shadow mark was cast, Harry's team moved in for their assault, calmly walking through the fog cast from the night guns raised with there own wands attached to the barrel of the gun.

"Who dares interrupt my slaughter…?" Voldemort shouted. "Kill them" he added.

"Shadow's interrupt your fun oh dear Voldemort" Harry called out.

The Deatheaters began there charged against Harry's team, all the while the four just stood their ground, rifles at shoulder level, waiting to begin there retaliation.

Finally Harry opened fire and rained death upon the unprepared Deatheaters and the small horde of dead zombies.

After the 4 boys expended their ammunition, they dropped their guns onto the ground and drew out their wands and swords and threw themselves into the lines.

"You know Isaac… you really didn't need to have to carry that big ass sword your dad gave you" Harry stated… right now they were in a helicopter enroute back to their command post based in London.

"Yeah well when your family was part of an elite guard to the vampire society… you often have to carry big heavy weapons and wear heavy armor" Isaac Chuckled.

"Besides… it was passed on down to my dad… and now it has been passed down to me" Isaac added.

"Yeah well I'm just glad we got out of there on time, before the order and the ministry showed up" Sam said.

"Well you boys did a bang up job down there… you saved many lives… that's for sure… and as for snake face and his goons they looked like they were about to wet themselves" Tonks called out from the front of the helicopter. During the past few weeks of training Tonks had been jumping from spying on the order and not letting dumbledore know of the shadow operations, to being the field commander for shadows.

"You know when this is all over… I'm going to buy myself a house down in the tropics… and live there for the rest of my life" Dominique stated.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Tonks, we'll be arriving at Hydora's British headquarters momentarily" the Co-pilot announced.

"Thank you Lt. Johnson… now when I get home I'm going to jump onto my laptop and play Command and conquer generals for who knows how long" Isaac said.

"Yeah well I challenge you to a battle in generals Isaac" Dominique stated.

"Challenge accepted"

"Boys" Tonks muttered.

"What was that Tonks… I think my ears may have deceived me… but did you just complain about us… cause if you did, mind you, we would have brought you down in an instant…" Sam called out laughing

"I could do much more than you boys could ever do to me" Tonks replied grinning.

"Well do you recall this… _'Dear Diary… I know this may sound crazy (yes I know I've said this many times before) but I really love Remus Lupin… he is such a sweat man… but that's not why I'm writing in my diary today… I decided to write in my diary because this morning I woke up all flustered because of a dream! A dream I tell you… but this was not just any ordinary dream. Okay so here's what happened was that I found myself In this room covered by white blankets… and I was completely naked, then I found Remus staring at me and he comes over to me saying that I'm beau…'_" Dominique stated.

"How… how do you… How do you know about that!" Tonks bellowed, blushing and looking flustered at the same time.

"Well if somebody didn't leave their diary out in the open where other eyes can look into… maybe none of this would have happened" Harry replied chuckling.

"Why I outta…" Tonks began but was immediately interrupted.

"Sir's and Miss… we have arrived…" The pilot called out to the back.

"Oh and by the way… welcome to the Hydra's den" he added.

AN/ if you want to know why i skipped over the training... it is because it would have taken to long to write it up, and i didn't want to go through the trouble just to do so... so i'll be doing a summary of what happend during their training


	5. Authors note

Hey everybody sorry if I haven't updated for awhile I've been busy with school and exams and crap like that... Anyway I'll try to update soon I'm still working on the 5th chapter...

Okay another thing, I've been thinking about writing a sequel to shadows and I want your thoughts on a sequel cause I've already planed it out, yes I know its too early to be thinking about a sequel but it doesn't hurt would it?

If you want to give me your input on it just send an email to well later guys, and thanks to those who all gave reviews for my story later days.


	6. Redemption of a former Black

A.N. Okay guys thank you for your input on the sequel, i just did that yesterday, and i managed to get chapter 5 finished finally so here's phase 5.

Phase 5: Redemption's

"Hey Harry, Isaac, Dominique, Sam… Get down here… I need to talk to you guys!" Remus called out. It was 3 weeks since Harry and his new best friends repelled Voldemorts raiding parties down at 'Godric's town', since then they have been moving actively against Voldemorts forces in the dark and quickly vanishing before the Order and the Ministry arrived. Remus was proud that the 4 teenaged boys managed to finish there training so quickly and be rapidly deployed into combat not even a day after they completed their training. Finally the four friends arrived at the briefing room, and gathered around the small 8-man round table and took their perspective seats.

"Well what is it now Remus?" Isaac asked just as he sat down.

"Its been obvious that you guys are front page headlines now… most of the ministry is impressed with Shadow's actions, hell even most of the order is impressed… just not Albus and Cornelius… they are not satisfied one bit"

"Why not?" Harry asked in fury.

"Well with Professor Dumbledore… lets just say he's not happy at the fact that Shadow's have beaten the order to the scene before the order even knows about it… and with fudge lets just say he's losing support from the people… yet he still hangs on to power" Remus stated.

"Hey Remus… I was wondering… when Isaac, and the rest of us go to Hogwarts… we were just wondering if we could recruit more bodies into our operations?" Harry stood up and asked boldly.

"Well… that's not a bad idea Harry… in fact seeing as Voldemort hates Hogwarts he might strike there full force… and with only four bodies in shadow, you probably wouldn't be able to hold out for very long" Remus began.

"It's a good idea… and I completely support it… but how on earth are you going to recruit more operatives when Dumbledore watches the entire school?" Remus inquired.

"Simple" Harry began. "We recruit the D.A. members," Harry said proudly.

"Oh yeah… well if you can pull it off… then you have more answer Harry" Remus said grinning slightly.

"Yes!" Isaac and Harry said in unison.

"Anyway… lets get down to the real business here… as you guys remember weeks back while you were training, I went out to see someone… about redeeming herself and joining up with us… anyway's when she signed on into our group, she officially became our spy inside of Voldemorts inner-circle. So I've taken the liberty to ask her to come down and show herself to the rest of the team" Remus said with a business like tone.

"Remus… just tell us who our spy is already…" Harry yawned.

"An old friend of yours Harry" Remus said.

"Just tell us already" Harry responded. Remus sighed, he knew if he revealed Bellatrix's name, Harry would surely be pissed and would kill on sight.

"Harry… now I know you may be pissed when I say this persons name but… she came her to ask for your forgiveness, and that you accept her within our ranks… she will be a valuable member in our group Harry" Remus Explained… looking at Bellatrix right in the eye.

"Miss. Black if you would kindly reveal yourself to the rest of these boys" Remus called out.

Harry turned around and saw the one person who deprived him of his godfather Sirius… Before anyone in the room could react, Harry stood up and pointed his wand right at the murderer of his godfather… Bellatrix lestrange.

"What is she doing here?" Harry spat Venomously.

"Harry calm down… she's our spy inside of Voldemorts circle" Remus exclaimed.

"Calm down, Calm DOWN! REMUS SHE KILLED SIRIUS… AND NOW THAT SHE"S HERE I"LL KILL HER" Harry spat out in complete rage. Remus knew that Harry meant this and drew out his own wand and said.

"Expelliamus!" a flash of white light erupted from Remus's own wand and impacted upon Harry's hand causing him to drop his wand.

"Now Harry… Bellatrix was under the imperius curse that her mother had placed on her… I used a pensive to confirm this… she was never a darklord supporter" Remus explained.

"Harry… I'm sorry… that… I murdered Sirius… but I couldn't stop it… I was to weak to break the curse" Bellatrix sobbed.

"Guys I'm back… and I got some news…" Tonks called out as she walked into the lounge.

"Hello Nymphadora" Bellatrix said lightly, while tears were flowing down her face.

"Aun... Auntie?" Tonks asked in shock.

"Yes its me Nymphadora" Bellatrix said slowly. Before anybody said anything else, Tonks fainted.

"We'll deal with Tonks later, but right now we have some more pressing matters to move onto… Bellatrix once you have gathered yourself, would please fill these four boys in on Voldemorts plans," Remus said.

Once Bellatrix had collected herself, she stood up with her head up high and began.

"As you all know Voldemort has more powers than you can possibly imagine, he can…"

"Raise the dead… yeah we know… he can raise a damn legion of them if he wanted to" Harry interrupted scornfully.

"That is his plan eventually… but he's training his lieutenants to become…"

"Necromancers… yeah we know the whole story behind that… the more you study… the more intelligence and power you have" Harry said boldly, clearly cutting Bellatrix off…again.

"Gets even worse… once he has enough power, he's going to unleash his dead legions onto hogwarts then make his move against the entire wizard and muggle world population" Bellatrix concluded.

"Well we need current information on what his next attack is going to be… can you at least tell us what he's planning as of right now?" Harry asked, starting to trust Bellatrix little by little.

"As of now, nothing yet. All I know is that Voldemort has a new apprentice… he hasn't revealed who his apprentice is just yet… but I'm going to warn you now… be wary of who you make friends with Harry, because his apprentice will be one of the dark lords spy inside hogwarts"

"Do you know who Snake face apprentice is?" Harry asked obviously torn between disturbed and not disturbed for this new information.

"I don't know Harry, the dark lord won't even reveal it to his inner circle... He's only revealed it to the junior death eaters" Bellatrix replied.

"Because he want's the junior deatheaters to know who his apprentice is" Isaac inquired.

"Exactly" Bellatrix replied.

"So it looks like when we arrive at hogwarts we're going to have to keep our eyes and ears open for any information" Dominique replied.

"Yeah that's exactly right... But we've hit a snag... We have to mask our operations from dumbledore, the staff, and the student body" Remus said finding the problems with the idea.

"We'll deal with that later, now before Tonks fainted she said she had some news for us" Sam interjected.

"Yeah she did" Remus said, then looked at Tonks limp body and immediately said. "Eneverate"

Tonks slowly opened up her eyes and inhaled her surroundings, she just had the weirdest dream... or was it a dream cause it seemed so real.

"Tonks welcome back to the land of the living" Isaac greeted as Tonks woke up.

"Ha ha very funny Isaac, I just had the most strangest dream yet, I come in and I find my aunt Bellatrix here saying that she's here to redeem herself for her past actions" Tonks said groggily.

The males that were in the room looked at each other and just shook their heads.

"Tonks Bellatrix is here and she has already taken steps to redeem herself" Isaac said hesitantly.

"WHAT!"

"Nymphadora calm yourself down," Remus said sharply.

"You said you had news for us, now give us the news" he added sternly.

It took Tonks 5 minutes to cool off before she could say anything.

"Well" The young Auror began. "As you all know Fudge has been holding on to power for to long and he's losing supporters and he's not to happy about. But today I was talking to Madam Bones... she says she's going underground to campaign against fudge. Lately things at the ministry have been hectic with 'Shadow's' showing up to scene first before anybody else does" Tonks paused and took in a deep breath then continues. "Not only that Madam bones supports Shadow's and is saying that she wants a meeting with you guys. What I'm trying to say is that fudge needs to be taken out of office by force, but nobody has the guts to stand up to the man and his small company of body guards, not even Madam bones. As of now I think it's time Shadow's storm the ministry and get fudge out of power... even if it means assassinating him" Tonks finished sadly.

"Is that all?" Harry asked. Tonks nodded.

"Well Tonks... set up a meeting with Madam bones within the ministry, we don't want he to leave the ministry for a meeting without rousing suspicion. But before we do go to the meeting we'll deal with fudge and install some fear into the brain of his" Harry said.

"That's a very good idea Harry but there are flaws with your little plan... how are exactly are you going to get in the ministry with out being detected? And most of all can I come?" Remus asked grinning widely. Harry grinned back along with the other boys, mean while Tonks and Bellatrix were just looking at them trying to figure out what was going to happen next.

"Well since the ministry can detect people with invisibility cloaks and dillusionment spell... we can use Hydora's prototype cloaking devices to get in" Isaac said smiling brightly at the thought.

"And yes you can come Moony... but your going to have to talk to Bones first we'll come in after we've dealt with fudge, from then on we can only tell her that Harry is alive" Sam put in.

"We can tell one other person besides Madam bones" Harry interjected.

"Who's that?" Dominique asked.

"I know her, she's okay friend of mine at school and she's Madam Bones nephew... Susan Bones" Harry said.

"I agree with your idea Harry but we have to make sure that we tell them to keep it to themselves... so when do you boys want the meeting set up?" Tonks asked.

"Anytime Tonks, anytime" Remus smiled. Tonks nodded and left the lounge and walked over to the fireplace and flooed to Madam bones office.

Bellatrix coughed to get the groups attention back.

"Sorry bout that Bellatrix... think you can dig up more info on Voldemorts operations?" Remus said as he gave Bellatrix his full attention.

"As Harry put it earlier... Being Voldemorts insane and crazy bitch comes with a price" Bellatrix said as she smiled for the first time in 16 years.

Harry grinned at what Bellatrix had said.

"Well boys Bones says to come on down tomorrow for the meeting" Tonks said 10 minutes later as she walked into the lounge again.

"Glad to here it Nymphadora... Harry, Sam, Dominique get your equipment prepped out and ready for tomorrow, Isaac ditto but call Jeffery first and tell him to send 4 of those prototype cloaking devices down to where we are, Bellatrix you are free to go but be careful... and Nymphadora... You and I are going to sit down and relax" Remus ordered and looked at a smiling Nymphadora in the eye.

A.N. okay if you want to know more about this sequel i'm going to be writing you can email me at at any given time... and i'll try my best to get back to you. as for chapter 6 Ron and Hermione come in once again, but Harry is in for the biggest shock of his life...

Its poll time: this poll is about fudge whether he should be killed on the spot and exposed as a deatheater, or justlet fudge live and just give him a big scare of his life to get out of office. need your input on this.


	7. Storming the ministry

(AN: Okay guys and girls here's phase 6 sorry it took so long but I've been working and taking an extra month of school so i can get into pure math 20 over here in Calgary. So here's phase 6 oh and thanks for all the reviews glad you guys are enjoying this story. Personally i feel like i did a crap job in this chapter you can all email me about it if you want okay later)

Phase 6: Storming the Ministry 

"Ah welcome you must be the representative for this underground group... this 'Shadows'" Madam Bones greeted as Remus Lupin stepped into her office

"No I'm not the representative for 'Shadows' I am the director of operations for 'Shadows' the four representatives will be along shortly" Remus replied curtly.

"Then who are you then?" Amelia Bones asked with curiosity.

"Me" Remus began with a chuckle, then took off his black/blue rimmed sunglasses.

"Remus Lupin, Its been a while since I've seen you" Madam Bones exclaimed as she realised she was talking to a long time friend.

"It's good to see you to madam Bones" Remus smiled as he returned the greeting.

"Okay so you said you wanted a meeting with 'Shadows' part of us is here, the rest of us is out doing an assignment for me... what can I do for you?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Tonks we're in, where do we go now" Harry asked as He and his team were hiding in an abandon office cubicle near the entrance to the ministry of magic. Tonks, who was in her cubicle writing her reports, cautiously keyed her communications ear set and said.

"There's a nearby elevator to where you guys are currently positioned, take it to the 5th floor then get out, await for further instructions when you arrive on the floor"

"Got it, Fenix out" Harry replied into the mike of his earpiece communications set.

During their training regime, Harry, Isaac, Dominique and Sam all decided to give them-selves nick names to go by during operations. Harry was called Fenix. Isaac was called ghost. They named Sam, Dragoon, and for Dominique called him Noir (yes I know Noir is French for maiden, but ignore the whole definition only concentrate on dark, it describes my friend Tristan, yes basically I'm using my friends personality to create my characters).

"Tonk's we've arrived on the 5th floor where to now?" Isaac asked.

"There is a corridor 5 cubicles down... that leads to a heavily guarded chamber... inside there is another elevator that goes up directly to fudges office... but be wary the people that are guarding the chamber are fudges personal body guards" Tonks said.

"Shit how many of them are there?" Sam asked.

"About 12 of them and 12 more out side of his office" Tonks replied. The four boys looked at each other and Isaac said.

"Frag and clear... stunners only"

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Isaac took a flash bang out of his tactical vest and rolled it into the chamber the 12 aurors were standing guard in.

"So what you are telling me is that fudge has done nothing, other than put a few more Aurors on duty, but sitting on his lazy ass in that office of his?" Remus asked summarising the information presented to him.

"Yes but what's more is that we've had a non-confidence vote to kick out of office, but he won that vote" Madam bones added.

"That is ridiculous... he should've been kicked out of office in that vote... but then again I've got four guys that are dealing with the situation as we speak" Remus said.

"Oh really... how so?" Amelia asked.

"Stupefy" Isaac had just stunned the last of Fudge's personal guards.

"And now up the elevator we go" Harry said as all four boys stepped into the elevator with there personal cloaking devices turned off.

"Fenix... you guys have got Auror's crowding around the base of the elevator, more are coming to support them, so be quick and careful" Tonk's warned over the radio.

"Jesus, we must be special to receive that kind of warm welcome" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah but its going to get even crazier when we visit good ole fudge" Dominique put in.

"Our stop is coming up guys, cloaks active now" Harry ordered as the elevator came to a halt on Fudges office floor.

"Madam Bones the ministry has been infiltrated... the assailants are going for fudge Madam... what are your orders?" An Auror asked as he interrupted the conversation between Amelia and Remus.

"Lock the whole ministry down... send teams to the 5th floor, have them block the area off... the only way those intruders will get the out is by coming the way they came in" Amelia replied.

"Yes ma'am" The Auror replied, then left.

"Things are about to get interesting" Remus stated.

"Get ready guys" Isaac whispered to the rest of the team.

The elevator door opened up and 12 Aurors were standing there, wands drawn out, expecting their company.

"Looks like they were expecting our company" Sam whispered.

"Well lets give them our own warm reception" Dominique grinned.

Isaac grinned and took out another flash bang and rolled it into the chamber, blinding the guards when it exploded then blinding them while storming the chamber.

Inside fudge's office

"Sir the intruders are outside of the office... they just killed the outer guard sir" An Auror said to the Minister of magic.

"What... how is that even possible... No one has ever breached the ministry and has gotten this far! This is an absolute..." fudge began but was cut off by the office door exploding... The remaining ten aurors readied their wands for the intruders but saw nothing but smoke.

"Stupefy" 4 voices, shouted out the same time. Before any of the Aurors could react a hail off stunning curses and stun rounds quickly brought them down.

Fudge just witnessing the last of his guards being brought down by the assailants, coward behind his desk and only looked up to see 4 figures walking through the smoke. They were wearing black helmets, which covered their faces, black basilisk's trench coat, with a high collar, and black body armour, covering their upper torso.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Fudge asked with cowardice in his voice.

"Your worst nightmare" one of them said.

"There are more auror's coming for me... your surrounded, and" Fudge was abruptly cut off by another assailant.

"Trapped... I laugh at that cause the only person I see trapped is you Cornelius Oswald Fudge" he laughed, but with his helmet on it sounded like a mechanical laugh.

"I-I-I-I'm not afraid of you" Fudge said regaining some of his arrogance.

"Who ever said you were afraid Fudge... You're only a coward who hides behind his power unable to let go of it..." Harry snapped venomously.

"We're only here for a reason fudge, and that is to kick you out of office, you've done nothing to help the wizarding world in preparation for the war... all you have done is just sit by and put a few auror's on duty not stopping the deatheater raids" Isaac stated.

"Apparently Joining lord voldemort was the best thing I've ever done, it secured me power in this office, and everyone needs me to keep this world running... those damn muggles and mudbloods shall bow down before lord voldemort" Fudge exclaimed in triumph.

"Well you picked the losing side 'Fudge' cause you won't be leaving this office alive anymore" Sam growled.

Harry whipped out his Automatic Berreta 9mm pistol, and trained it on fudges head.

"Now you'll see what happens to people who joins the deatheaters first hand fudge" harry declared, then pulled the trigger send 6 bullets loose and slamming into fudge's unprotected head.

Fudge fell onto the floor with part of his head missing and a sickly thud, but that didn't matter to any of the four boys because they just heard first hand that fudge himself was a deatheater. They looked at the floor where fudges dead body was laying, blood engulfing his entire head a small portion of his head missing; it was enough to make anybody who entered the room throw up.

"Well I'm glad that's over," Harry said as he was looking at fudges dead carcass.

"We better head down to bones office and fast" Dominique stated.

"Good idea" Isaac replied.

"Damn that was close" Isaac huffed.

The four just arrived on the 2nd floor without being noticed by the aurors. On their trip from the office down to Bones office they had got transfigure their combat gear to standard formal wear.

"Agreed... Well here we are guys Amelia Bones office" Harry said as the four had just reached Madam bones office.

**Knock Knock**

"Well that must be them," Remus said gesturing to the door.

"Come in please" Amelia stated.

Four boys, about the age of 16 years, entered the big office wearing black or green over coats, with black rimmed sunglasses and a patch with a moon overlapping the sun and a sword running through it.

"Madam Bones I'd like you to meet to meet shadow agents, Isaac Vincent, Dominique Chang, and Sam Donnelly" Remus gestured to the 3 boys except for Harry.

"Remus... who is the last one?" Amelia inquired.

"I will introduce him later, but we have to get some things explained here... and I'm sure these four boys have to give us a report on Fudge" Remus stated.

"Of course we do... but we'll get it over with now... Fudge has been officially assassinated" Isaac said beginning his report.

"You guys did WHAT!" Remus just about screamed.

"We assassinated him... but we had a good reason to do so" Sam put in.

"This was supposed to be a quick hit and run mission only to install fear not to kill him" Remus said angrily.

"Fudge was a Death eater" Isaac stated with a cold hard demeanor.

"What... That can't be true... every death eater we brought in and interrogated never mentioned fudges name... even under the truth serum" Amelia stated surprisingly shocked.

"Well he's a new death eater, with tons of power on his hands... The only reason Voldemort let him into the ranks was because he was Minister of magic... yet in with all of the theories I've come up with only one of them fits... He didn't get the dark mark, every who knew that fudge was a death eater had their memory erased" Dominique said, stating his theory.

"Well it works and he did a good job doing a cover up" Remus said.

"Hmmm this is not good... we had a death eater as a leader of the wizarding world this is sure going to lead to a collapse in the ministry," Amelia said sadly.

"Not exactly... Amelia you have tons of supporters... you can be the minister for magic" Remus said.

"Well alright... but first you have an explanation to give me" Amelia stated.

"Alright... 'Shadow's' is top secret group that was created to deal with Voldemort and his followers originally... Weeks before his downfall the war almost took a drastic turn... Voldemort discovered new powers but could not control them at the time... he first started to take control of his new powers few days prior to the James and Lily's death's... he managed to resurrect the dead and have them under his command, but he could only control a hand full... that is where we came in. We found a way to kill what's supposed to be dead and put a stopper in his plans... but we were to late to rescue James and Lily from Voldemort the night of the murder" Remus explained.

"But now that he's returned... I've put together another generation of shadow operatives... he has a full control of his powers now and is now training his inner circle the darkest of the dark arts... necromancy" Remus added darkly.

"This is not good... we don't have nearly enough Aurors to deal with a situation like this" Madam Bones said with panic.

"Well Madam Bones... I have a solution to you little problem here... if you talk to my father he'll be more than willing to send a handful of his militia to aid the aurors" Isaac suggested.

"What was your name again?" Amelia asked.

"Isaac Vincent ma'am... son of Jeffery Vincent" Isaac said, reintroducing himself.

"Wait... did you just say son of Jeffery Vincent... the owner of the multi-billion dollar commercial entity... the one who put a stop to all the attacks from Malchoir rebels against wizarding kind around the world? And most of all a renegade vampire from the covenant and noble to the frost clan?" Bones asked incredulously.

"Bingo... 10 points for the minister guys" Isaac replied with a grin.

"I always thought of your father to be an upright pain in the ass... that was until the night of the attack on your mother... when he showed how much of a good person he could be" Bones explained.

"Well my father is not an ass... he's always been a caring person... one to never let his guard down... but like I was saying my if you talk to my father he will be willing to send you a contingent of Hydora militia" Isaac stated.

"Alright thank you Mr.Vincent... and how is your mother doing these days?" Bones replied gratefully.

"She's doing well thank you for asking" Isaac replied.

"Remus you said you'd introduce the forth agent of shadow's... I want to know who he is right about now" Bones demanded changing the topic hastily.

Before Remus spoke he put up silencing wards around the office.

"Amelia... what is said in this office must stay in this office" Remus began "the 4th agent... is someone who was supposed to be long thought dead by an attack about a month ago... he was with me at the time and although we never thought death eaters would attack" Remus took a deep breath and continued. "He was with me hiding from the world only to go out for assignments and other stuff not to be recognised by others"

"No. No. You can't mean Harry Potter... we found his body charred amongst the ruins" Amelia whispered in shock.

"It was only a transfigure object Madam... and I'm certainly going to stick around for a long time and make sure that Voldemort stay's dead this time" Harry said taking his sunglasses off and returning to his original appearance (he did human transfiguration).

"But how can it be... why didn't you come to us... let alone dumbledore if you were far away from the attack?" Amelia asked.

"I've lost my faith in Dumbledore... and I wanted to be left alone to my training in preparation for this war madam" Harry explained bluntly.

"I'm also going to guess that if you did reveal that you were alive to the world you'd have media swarming you for a while?" Amelia asked.

"Yes that was another reason why I stayed hidden... and it needs to stay that way for till I begin hogwarts again... the only other person you can tell that I'm still alive is your niece Susan... but make sure she keeps it with confidentiality" Harry stated sharply, Amelia could only nod. She noticed that Harry would not take shit from anybody anymore... something about him changed during his time in hiding... Amelia remembered when he came into the ministry last summer for his trial he had the look of worry on his face and the look of innocence... now he had completely changed... gone was the once carefree and innocent boy Amelia was told about...standing in front of her was the same Harry but with the look of lost innocence.

"I will be sure to keep that in mind Mr.Potter... and thank you for getting rid of fudge for us all" Amelia said.

"Don't thank us just yet Madam... we still got a long way to go before we this is over... and be sure to talk to my father about help... I'll leave my fathers business card with you" Isaac said as all 5 agents left.

(AN: Okay I know I said that i would add Ron and Hermione in this chapter but i couldn't figure out way to bring them in... unless you count a scene were Harry and friends are running through the halls of the ministry trying to reach bones office with out being suspicious and along the way finding Ron and Hermione Kissing each other in Arthur's cubicle and Harry's heart breaks at the sight... but why would you want to be kissing when the entire ministry is on high alert after fudge has been assassinated... what the hell I would be partying because fudge is dead... anyway here's quick glimpse at phase 7)

"It's the Death eaters all aurors ready yourselves for battle" Madam bones cried out.

"Ma'am we are seriously out numbered here we'll be slaughtered senselessly" an Auror cried back.

'Dammit we are in big trouble' Amelia Bones thought to herself.

"Look... up in the sky... the Mark is changing" A minister shouted out. Everyone looked up into the sky to see the dark mark being replaced by the blue shadow mark.

"Green light! Green light to drop!" Lt. A.J. Johnson of the Hydora airforce shouted out to the back of the plane.

"Thanks Johnson... Fenix out" Harry shouted back.

One by one the four young agents jumped out of the plane with out parachutes or safety equipment (other than their tactical combat armour) accompanied by a task force of Hydora troopers, who were doing a massive paradropping operation.

"Yeehaw! Time to kill us some Deatheater bastards" a Hydora solider cried out through the COM channels.

"Don't get too cocky... we're here to protect the civilians and the ministry members and help the Aurors out" Isaac said grinning at the young soldiers enthusiasm.

"Yes sir" the soldier replied.

"Isaac, Sam... take out the rear flank of zombies and death eaters... Commander Mohammed take your team, secure a perimeter around the mansion when you hit ground... Dominique come with me and we'll go in for a drop into the dead centre of the death eater mass" Harry ordered as he, and Dominique Broke off from the group while flying on their brooms (note they are using brooms like skateboards).


	8. Another Authors Note

Hey every body sorry if I haven't updated for a while… but I have been busy with summer school and work… but I'm done with school now… and I'll try to get phase 7 up soon… just not sure when cause my computer has may viruses on it which I'm still trying to remove but is being a bitch at the moment….. well like I say I'll try to get it done soon…. Later days

Oh and want to know how you would rate this story of mine between 1 and 10… 1 being crap and 10 being the best….. you can review or just email me at all

Jose aka Soulhacker


	9. Breaking point

(AN: Sorry if its taken me awhile to get this chapter out... but its been a hectic few weeks for me... what with viruses and junk oh well... here's phase 7... enjoy)   
Phase 7: Breaking point 

It had been 3 weeks since the whole ministry Fiasco and the assassination of Minister fudge, the whole wizarding world went into fits of panic and was on the verge of collapsing if not Amelia Bones had taken up the position as minister for magic. Right away she had ordered for major changes in the wizard world.

"3 weeks till I'm back in hogwarts... 3 weeks till I can see her... just 3 more weeks" Harry muttered to himself during breakfast in august.

"Harry calm down... you're going to wear your self tired if you keep on doing that to your self man" Isaac told Harry.

"Yeah well I just want to see her again Isaac... if anything she's gotten me through tough situations and has never left myside... and I owe it to her... but inside I know I can't be with her because of snake face" Harry said to Isaac.

"Dude we all know Voldemort wants you dead but... you don't have to worry. I mean Hydora and the Ministry are working together to bring down voldemorts threat and on top of that, we've got ourselves delivering death eaters to the ministry jail. And to top that of we're doing the real work in this war... neither the ministry nor Hydora, excluding the original 'shadow' network, knows how to kill the dead... we do" Isaac replied.

"Voldemort is not just out to get me for the sheer hell of it Isaac... He's out for my blood because of a prophecy made about me before I was born... to be blunt about it, its either I kill him, or he kills me in the end someone has to die... and I'm not sure if I can kill him... I mean I already am a murderer," Harry said with cold, hard, bitterness.

"Two things Harry... you aren't a murderer... and when the time comes, when ever that is, you'll be able to kill him... I have confidence in you Harry" Isaac stated harshly.

"I really don't know Isaac... I'm just unsure of myself at the moment" Harry replied softly.

"Hey Isaac, Harry, Dominique, Sam, I've got a new assignment for you, very important" Remus called out as he entered headquarters.

"Great new job who do we get to whack this time?" Sam asked sarcastically entering the conference room.

"To be blunt boys this is an unusual assignment for us but its a highly critical one" Remus began.

"2 days from now Minister Bones will be hosting a massive ball at her manor... now this ball is going to be the introduction of the new department in the ministry. This department is known as the department of National Wizarding defence. It's basically the staging headquarters for Hydora and Auror agents.

So our job will be to defend the ceremony cause our death eater friends and snake face are going to be making a major appearance at the party" Remus explained.

"Aren't there going to be any aurors there?" the pale teen asked.

"Yes there will be but... there is not enough of them, not only that Hydora is still tying up some loose ends before they can send there troops on to the field" Remus answered.

"Okay so how do we make our grand entry?" Harry asked, Remus could only grin then said.

"We fly like bricks" Remus replied.

"Lets get planning shall we?" Dominique stated.

It was the evening of the party at Bones manor; people were apparating in while

Aurors were running security checks around the grounds surrounding the manor... luckily for them the manor was located in an isolated location were muggles could not get too. Meanwhile in the backyard, where the party was being held, Tonks was sitting at a table looking around at and watching guest arrive and chatting away animatedly.

"Hi Tonks" a voice from behind her cried out. Tonks immediately turned around to see Hermione and Ron walking up to her.

"Hi Hermione, Hi Ron" she said mostly to Hermione than Ron. During the Past month or so Hermione had looked up to Tonks as a sisterly/motherly figure after Harry's 'so called death'. She usually would talk to Tonks about problems and her memories of Harry and how one person is so cruel just to take away lives of innocent people to achieve power.

As for Ron, she noticed that Ron had harden after Harry's death... when ever she looked into Ron's eye's all she could see was darkness. It was as if Ron had succumbed to the dark after Harry died.

"Well why don't you two join the festivities, I have to go talk to Minister Bones about some concerns" Tonks lied hearing a soft beep in her ear.

"Alright Tonks we'll see you later on" Hermione said as she gave Tonks a sisterly hug and left with her new so-called boyfriend Ron.

"What is it now?" Tonks asked into her necklace once she was out of earshot of the crowd.

"What is the status at the moment?" Remus asked from the other end while he was standing out in the compound of a Hydora establishment.

"Nothing much really everything is okay for the moment... Remus I need to talk to Harry for a bit I need to tell him something" Tonks sighed as she hadn't told Harry that Ron and Hermione were now dating after he specifically asked her to watch over his two best friends.

"Alright Tonks... hold on a minute" Remus replied softly.

"Hey Harry... Remus says Tonks needs to talk to you... says its urgent" Isaac called out at the entrance of Harry's tent.

"Alright" Harry called back from the inside of his tent.

Harry picked up us earphone and immediately turned to a private channel to talked to Tonks.

"What now Tonks?" Harry asked emotionlessly.

"Harry I should have told you this before but... Ron and Hermione are dating now?" Tonks said sadly, knowing that Harry was hopelessly in love with Hermione. To say Harry was shocked was a lie... he felt as if every organ in his body was being ripped apart bit by bit, piece by piece.

"H-h-how long have they been dating for?" Harry asked weakly, not wanting to know the answer.

"You sure you want to know Harry?" Tonks asked slowly.

"Yes I-I-I need to know," He said with regret.

"They've been dating since the end of May," Tonks said sadly and softly, hearing his heartbreak when she finished.

Now Harry felt betrayed by his two best friends... not only had they been dating... they had been dating behind his back... they had been dating since May... Since bloody May!

'How could they do this to me' Harry thought to himself angrily trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow free.

"How could they bloody do this to me!" Harry shouted out angrily with angry tears flowing down his face. Tonks had winced at his tone, she felt that her friend... no. Godson had been indeed forgotten when Ron and Hermione began dating.

"Why didn't they tell this to me before... before all this ever happened... Why? Am I not allowed to live a normal life... am I not allowed to love someone... Am I not allowed to have my friends tell me that they have been dating behind my back for two FUCKING MONTHS! WHY! WHY MUST EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO MY!" Harry sobbed furiously.

It was at this point that Remus entered Harry's tent to what all the commotion was about... only to see Harry on the floor crying angry tears, he immediately rushed over to him to embrace him into a fatherly hug.

"Harry what is the matter?" he asked softly.

"Ron and Hermione thought it was not important to tell me that they were dating behind my back... Since the fucking end of May" Harry spat acidly.

"Harry calm down... we know what you are going through now... I promise you that no matter what... you will get that normal life you always asked for before you got all this weight put on to your shoulders" Remus said.

"Not only that you actually have a family with you now standing by your side no matter what... and remember what dumbledore says... sometimes our loved ones are never gone forever cause they remain in our hearts forever" Tonks added through the radio. It took Harry a few minutes to calm down and regain his emotionless mask.

"You okay now?" Remus asked after 5 minutes of silence.

"Yeah... I think I am... for the moment" Harry replied.

"Sir! The Militia have arrived!" An armed Hydora solider shouted out from the tent.

"Good tell them to get some rest for the moment. We won't be airborne till our death eater friends arrive" Remus explained.

"Yes sir" the Solider replied.

"Well I better get up to Ops if anything is to come up Harry" Remus said starting to walk out of the tent.

"Hey Moony... I've been etching to ask you this but... are all the Militia strictly wizards?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Well when it comes to the Militia... You have two contingents... The Basilisk Contingent, consisting of muggles, and the Hydra Contingent, consisting mostly of squibs, muggleborns, half bloods, and few purebloods" Remus explained.

"Oh... you just confirmed my suspicions" Harry chuckled.

"Good... well I better get back to Ops" Remus stated leaving the tent and returning to his post.

"Alright... okay... what was I doing... oh yeah" Harry said to himself as he returned to work on his laptop.

"Huh... What was that?" an Auror said as he heard movement within the darkness of there outpost.

'You're probably just hearing things Brock" another Auror said.

_ROAR!_

Then it came... In the darkness of the night... black behemoths flew towards the manor where many innocent people were standing chatting away.

"Alert the Manor... THE DEATHEATERS ARE COMING!" An auror screamed.

"RUN! THEY"VE GOT DRAGONS WITH THEM... AHH!" Another one called out only to be caught in between the teeth of one of the black behemoths.

Blood was spilled in the camp, and deatheaters were coming out of the shadows killing off the stragglers that were not completely devoured by the dragons and by the dead.

"THE DEATHEATERS ARE COMING! THE DEATHEATERS ARE COMING!" a Bloodied Auror shouted out in horror as he came bursting out of the fireplace.

People within the manor just looked at the bloodied Auror not believing what he had just said.

"Tonks! What's going on?" Hermione asked with a frightened toned, while she clung to Ron.

"It's the Deatheaters! Get inside now!" Tonks ordered.

"No! We want to stay and help out..." Hermione started.

"No you are to get inside right now! I'm serious Hermione... books can't get you out of this one!" Tonks said starting to get agitated with the younger girl.

"But Tonks we..." Hermione began but was interrupted by the older woman.

"Hermione Just because you, Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Ron took on 11 death eaters single handed, doesn't mean you are ready for the real thing! Ask yourself would Harry have wanted his two best friends to get themselves killed?" Tonks asked.

Hermione just looked down at the ground trying her best trying not to keep her tears letting loose.

"I didn't think so... get inside you'll be safe there," Tonks said softly.

Hermione just nodded and walked inside alone leaving Ron behind.

"Ron get inside now!" Tonks ordered.

"Sorry but that's not possible bitch... You hurt my girl is one thing but bringing Harry in to the conversation is a whole different thing" Ron stated menacingly.

"Ron what is up with you? Harry is and still is your best friend even though he is dead" Tonks replied, shocked at Ron's attitude.

"Sorry but Harry is now forgotten now that he is out of the way... Hermione is all mine," Ron said smiling evilly.

"Ron! Hermione is a person with feelings not someone to be toyed with!" Tonks snapped angrily.

"Sorry Tonks but I'm toying with her... I'm merely... using her" Ron said then snapping his wand up before Tonks could react.

"Obliviate" He chanted.

The spell made Contact with Tonks and she dropped to the ground with a thud.

"You and Hermione were having a heated argument about what Harry would have wanted for us... but it got to the point where Hermione is now pissed off at you and used the stunning curse on you" Ron explained to a still conscious Tonks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sir! The Deatheaters have made their move!" the communications office called out.

"Alright" Remus began and turned on the external speakers to the camp.

"All personal report to runway for immediate take off... the Deatheaters have made their move... its time to hit them hard!" Remus Commanded.

"Sir Archon 1 has taken off!" a communications officer announced after 5 minutes.

"Good... this all in there hands now" Remus spoke quietly.

"It's the Death eaters all aurors ready yourselves for battle" Madam bones cried out.

"Ma'am we are seriously out numbered here we'll be slaughtered senselessly" an Auror cried back.

'Dammit we are in big trouble' Amelia Bones thought to herself.

"Look... up in the sky... the Mark is changing" A minister shouted out. Everyone looked up into the sky to see the dark mark being replaced by the blue shadow mark.

"Sir we've reached the drop point... we're lowering the ramp" the pilot of the plane said to Lt. Johnson.

"Green light! Green light to drop!" Lt. A.J. Johnson of the Hydora airforce shouted out to the back of the plane.

"Thanks Johnson... Fenix out" Harry shouted back.

One by one the four young agents jumped out of the plane with out parachutes or safety equipment (other than their tactical combat armour) accompanied by a task force of Hydora troopers, who were doing a massive paradropping operation.

"Yeehaw! Time to kill us some Deatheater bastards" a Hydora solider cried out through the COM channels.

"Don't get too cocky... we're here to protect the civilians and the ministry members and help the Aurors out" Isaac said grinning at the young soldiers enthusiasm.

"Yes sir" the soldier replied.

"Isaac, Sam... take out the rear flank of zombies and death eaters... Commander Mohammed take your team, secure a perimeter around the mansion when you hit ground... Dominique come with me and we'll go in for a drop into the dead centre of the death eater mass" Harry ordered.

"Understood"

As soon as the 24 warriors touched ground they immediately ran off to secure their current objectives or attack the deatheater ranks head on.

"Harry... we need to locate the bastard necromancer... I can tell he's not here... but he's hanging around the area somewhere" Isaac stated flatly.

"Alright... but first things first deal with these zombies and death eaters... but we save some for Mohammed and his crew" Harry replied.

Through out the night the chattering of gunfire and the smell of dead corpses (no not death eaters... the zombies) filled the night. It was disgusting to the task force of hydora members to think that such mad man would do anything to secure power and get rid of muggles and muggle born wizards and witches.

"Sir we have a perimeter secured now... we are tending to the wounded as we speak" Mohammed reported to Harry on the COM channels.

"Good... you and your team will stay here and hold the line incase the deatheaters decide to send more dead at us... the four of us will fall out and find the necromancer, then hopefully dispatch him swiftly" Harry ordered.

"Yes sir, good luck on the hunt" Mohammed answered with a smile.

"Ron, Hermione its safe to go outside now" Susan bones told the couple.

"Thanks Susan" Hermione said softly, while wishing Harry was with them.

Susan obviously caught the look on Hermione's face... she knew that she had taken Harry's 'death the hardest... but when her Aunt told her about Harry being alive, she didn't know what to think... it was either believe or not believe.

She chose to believe it because she had always believed in Harry when Voldemort secretly resurfaced under the ministry's noses, and she still believed in him even if he was supposedly 'dead'.

"You know Hermione my auntie always tells me that no matter what the ones that we truly love never leave us behind cause they leave a special mark in our hearts" Susan told her Gryffindor friend.

"Thanks Susan... I needed a bit of cheering up lately... its just been... so different without Harry around" Hermione explained to her Hufflepuff friend.

"I know what you mean... it does tend to become different when you lose someone close to your heart" Susan replied.

"Well I'm heading outside... Thanks for understanding Susan" Hermione said as she got up and left the parlour of Bones manor.

'He's closer than you think Hermione... he's just not ready to reveal himself yet' Susan thought to herself.

(AN: So thats it for phase 7 everyone... and yes I know you are probably going to scold at me for not bringing Ron and Hermione in earlier like I promised but oh well I got them included... Hmmm there is a cliffhanger on Ron's part...Why would he be such a cold-hearted asshole to Tonks... details coming up in later chapters if you don't know why Ron acted that way when Tonks stated Harry's name... later)


	10. Black circle

AN: Alright sorry for taking so long with getting this posted up and everything, but ever since school started life's been hectic for me, with work, mourning and after school band rehersals and homework on top of that its pretty much crazy for me to get around to getting to work on this so anyways here's phase 8 enjoy!

Phase 8: Hunt for the Black circle

"Severus... we should be preparing our final assault on the manor... The dark lord demands that we capture or destroy the manor along with the occupants inside" Lucius Malfoy said to the potions master

"No. It's best if we buy our time and take the time to regroup our numbers back together... if we strike them before we gain our numbers back we'll surely be cut down by those hydra's cannon's" Severus explained.

"But... our master demand..." Lucius began.

"I Know What Our Master Demands! Our numbers currently will dwindle if we continue a reckless assault... but if we continue building up the ranks of our dead soldiers... we shall have the hydra's seeing only their own pool of blood my friend" Severus interrupted sharply.

"Fine... you better know what you are doing Severus, our master will not take kindly to our failure here" Lucius sighed.

"Good now that we have reached an agreement get the rest of the circle together... we'll be calling up a legion of the dead to do our bidding" Severus commanded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Anything Isaac?" Harry asked over his radio.

"Nothing... not a single trace that they were here... if they were they did a good job of covering up their tracks" Isaac replied while using his thermal goggles to scan the forest.

Harry sighed deeply, it was three hours since Isaac, Sam, Dominique and himself detached from the manor's contingent of Aurors and militia.

Three hours trudging through a dark and damp forest and finding nothing but tree's and decomposed logs.

"Dammit... three hours and still nothing" Harry whispered.

"We should atleast have found something by now... something that will point us in the right direction" Dominique whispered back.

"And I think I may have found us something" Sam stated over his radio.

"What is it Sam?" Harry asked.

"Scouts... doing a long range patrol... atleast 6 of them" Sam replied.

"Stay where you are and keep an eye on them" Harry ordered silently.

"Sure"

"Isaac where are you?"

"Coming up your left..." Isaac, said trudging up with his FAMAS at shoulder level.

"Okay... Lets get moving we can't lose track of those Death eaters," Harry said as Isaac joined the two agents.

&&&&&&&&&

"Dolohov we should probably pull back and regroup with the others" a deatheater said to the necromancer.

"No. Severus specifically ordered us to scout out the entire area just to be sure we weren't followed" Dolohov snapped.

"It's to quiet... I don't like this at all... we could be walking into an ambush as we speak" another Deatheater voiced.

"Quiet! We will finish our route and then fall back to the rest of the group... Is that understood?" Dolohov asked venomously.

"Yes sir"

"Good now lets move along... I want to be back for when the black circle starts bringing up its little army of the dead" Dolohov stated with insanity.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Severus... the preparations are complete... Malcibur, Nott, and Malfoy have raised their ends of the dead company" A death eater reported.

"Good... We still have to grave up a force over on this end... tell them to form their dead into ranks... we shall be marching soon" Severus ordered.

"Yes sir" the death eater replied.

"Lucius form up our ranks... have the scouts fall back we need to regroup everyone for the next assault" Snape Ordered.

"Alright" Lucius stated.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry the scouts are falling what are our orders?" Sam asked.

"We follow... But we give them a head start" Harry replied softly.

"Got it"

The four agents lied within the darkness of the forest where the 6 unsuspecting death eaters could not see them.

It was a few minutes after that they left their hiding places and started following the death eaters to their main camp... while following the death eaters Isaac suddenly stopped and raised a fist into the air signalling the rest to stop.

"Isaac what is it?" Harry asked.

"Something's wrong...Something's very wrong" Isaac growled with his hair on his neck standing and his vampire bloodthirst side starting to show.

"What is it?" Harry asked worriedly over his friend.

"You know harry I never told you that since I'm a vampire, I'm cursed" Isaac said though struggling to contain his inner beast.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"A vampire can go up to 3 months without having feed on one's blood... and my 3 month expiration date has come... I've to feed soon or I'll be acting like any pure breed vampire... feeding almost every hour of the day" Isaac stated. as his eye's started to become red.

"No need to worry Isaac, we've got your solution right here with us" Dominique stated.

"Ya--Ya do?" Isaac asked with a ragged breath.

"Yeah, well I have the solution to your problem, I went down to the Vampire blood bank and took out some blood for you i've got the pack with me right now" Dominique answered.

"Dominique give me the bag right now... and remind me to thank you later" Isaac stated.

"Will do my friend... Will do" Dominique stated as he handed the bag of blood to Isaac.

&&&&&&&&&&

Camp fires were put out and an amy of the undead stood in formation ready to march down towards the manor... behind the dead were the death eaters, being lead by Severus Snape.

"Give the word... we march now!" Severus ordered.

"Yes sir" a deatheater by heis side replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Isaac finally finished drinking his bag of blood and immediatley thanked his friend dominique for the help, the 3 teens sighed in relief to know that thier parthner was okay and kicking now... without having to worry about a stupid curse.

"Guys you hear that?" Isaac questioned his friends about the noise in the current surrondings.

"I hear nothing... why?" Harry asked.

"Thats the problem its too quiet" the half vampire replied.

"What are you suggesting?"

"The deatheaters are on the move"

"Dammit"

There was silence between the four young agents.

"Well shall we roll out the red carpet?" Sam chuckled.

"We should... besides it would be rude if we didn't invite them" Harry joked back.

The four boys finally trudged through the forest until they spotted the deatheater army. They all looked at eachother and nodded, knowing what the other was thinking.

'This is one of the books... Craziest things I've done yet so far' Harry thought o ihmself bemusedly.

"Get ready to hit them... do not repsond to this message" Harry whispered over his radio, then shouldered his rifle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Severus... its to quiet out here" Lucius stated.

"It is quiet... but don't worry we'll be hearing teh sounds of those worhtless people screaming in agnoy as our forces tear right through them" Severus stated with insanity.

"Yes my old friend we shall" Lucius laughed with a bloodlust insanity.

"Severus... we have the manor in sight... shall we proceed as planned?" Dolohov asked as he came running up into view.

"Of course... have the first wave ready to launch their strike" Severus ordered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry they're closing in on the manor... orders" Sam stated hoarsely.

"We must be on the far side of the manor... on my word we hit them with everything we've got... once we're out... we pull back to the line" Harry replied.

"Got it" Sam answered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Commander... we've picked up alarge heatsource about 30 metres east outside our current perimeter" A hydora solider reported.

"Hmmm it could possibly be the deatheaters... get every solider rounded up... including the aurors... we'll need every abled trooper on the field" Commander Ahbram Mohammadordered grimly.

"Yes sir" the solider saluted and then ran back to tell the other task force personal.

'Merlin knows us hydra's won't go down without a fight' Mohammed thought to himself gravely.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry... they'll be nearing the manor perimeter shortly" Issac said throught eh radio with clenched teeth.

"Now!" Harry shouted.

The deatheater army never knew what hit them, first rocket projectiles were sent screaming into the deatheater formation (Isaac convinced the others to bring rocket launchers with them incase there was an explosion in the situation), and then after then expended all 3 of their rockets they brought along with them... the four shadow agents burst out (in Isaac's case jumped down) from their cover and immediatly fired into the deatheater army, which was currently in a circle of confusion, they now had the element of surprise.

"Harry! plan's working...we might be able to cut these bastards down by half if this keeps up" Dominique chuckled over the radio.

"I hope that it stays that way...I don't want to be caught in the center of attention from our friends here" harry replied.

"Eh don't worry, its just the good, the bad, the ugly, and we're the guys with the guns" Isaac said over the radio as he fired a controlled 3 round burst into the the deatheater formation.

"Woohoo! crowd control! thats what i'm talknig about!" Sam whooped over the radio.

The circle of confusion within the death eater army started to die out and the deatheaters, managed to regroup their undead forces and pressed on a counter attack against the four young agents, that destroyed their element of surprise.

"Harry... they're directing an effective counter attack... we should pull back and regroup!" Dominique shouted out to Harry as the four teens began to walk backwards while firing into the army of zombies.

"He's right Harry... we have got to pull back... I'm already running low on ammo" Sam said as his rifle continued to chatter away.

"Me to Harry... I've only got 3 clips left" Isaac said as he smashed the but of his gun into a zombies skull and shooting another in the head.

"Alright! fall back... fall back!" Harry ordered as he continued to fire his gun.

"Commander Mohammed... this is agent fenix of shadow's we have an overwhelming number of zombies enroute to your location... we're fighting them as we speak!" Harry shouted into his communications set.

_"I hear you loud and clear... I already had a suspicion of this... i've already go the troops up and ready to fight back... just give us the word sir"_ Was Mohammad's response.

"Good... hold your fire until we have cleared you line of fire!" Harry ordered.

_"Yes sir!"_ Mohammed called back.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Severus... shall we continue with our attack... the Hydra's will already have been alerted of our march due to the firefights our solider have been engaged with" Lucius asked.

"Yes we shall... its either victory or..." Severus shuddered at the thought of what Voldemort would do if they all failed htis task.

"Alright" Lucius said with an evil grin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tonks whats going on? why are the aurors and the militia preparing for battle?"Hermione asked.

"There's another wave of deatheaters coming... and this time they'll be sure to wipe us out" Tonks answered grimly.

"Can we..." Hermione began but was cut off by Tonks.

"No you can't this is way out of your league Hermione!" Tonks snapped angrily.

"But..."

"No buts Ms. Granger... This whole war just escalated to something worse... Right now the militia's got a handle on the situation" A familiar voice stated.

Hermione and Ron turned around to see they're old Defense against the dark art teacher standing in front of them, wearing a different wardrobe, rather than his usual garb.

"Proffesor Lupin!" Hermione gasped.

"Please Ms. Granger call me Moony... I'm not your teacher any more" Remus said while chuckling.

The young beautiful witch then noticed an patch on his left shoulder on his jacket. It had a white snake slithering down a sword shining in the sunlight.

"Professor... is that... is that the ..." Hermione began as she pointed at the patch.

"Oh this... this is a badge signifying that I'm part of the Hydora militia as a ranking officer" Remus explained pointing to his badge.

"But Remus...why... I thought you were working with... you know" Hermione said hinting what she was trying to get through.

"I was... but after Harry's death... I quit... Dumbledore's precautions weren't enough to save Harry...so I went an old friend from school and signed up" Remus said, stating half of the truth.

"Alright... be careful then" Hermione replied with a small sad smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where are they?" Mohammad growled as he tried searching for the four young agents with his binoculars.

"Sir I see something!" One of the soliders shouted.

"What is it!" he barked.

"Its them!... and they've got company" He shouted back.

Mohammed took his binoculars and looked at the point were the solider was pointing at. Through the darkness he could see the flashes of guns being fired and explosions within the dense forest. Fnally the four agents came barging out of the forest running for their lives making a few stops here and there only to continue firing what was left of their ammunition.

"Fire a few rockets at the forest!" Mohammad barked.

"Fire in the hole!" Someone shouted out.

4 rockets screamed into the forest and detonated sending corpses flying in every possible direction. Within that time Harry and the rest of group managed retreat back to the barricades that the 24 militia men had quickly erected.

"You and your team alright son?" Mohammed asked as he greeted the 4 soliders back.

"Yeah we're alright... just low on ammo... got any to spare?" Harry asked all weary.

"We have more than enough to hold out for another 15 hours sir. Extra ammo is in the house" The muslim commander directed them to where everything was.

"We've got company!" a solider shouted over the radio.

"When they come into range light em up!" Mohammed ordered.

"You four hurry up and get what you need... we'll need you up there quick as possible" Mohammed added to the four. They nodded in understanding.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'I wonder what Harry is doing now that he is reunited with his mom, dad, and Sirius' Hermione thought about her dead best friend.

The thought of Harry brought tears to her eye's, she knew that in her heart she had to be strong because she knew that Harry didn't want to see her down.

"Harry where are you now?" She asked softly.

Just then she heard voices of coming down the hallway, before she could do anything four figures in black with black helments that covered their heads appeared still talking not taking notice of her as she hid in a dark corner behind a statue.

"What I don't understand is why the order is here yet... don't they usually respond to these kinds of things?" One of them asked.

"Hey its not like they've fucked up at some point, I mean remember what happened last time?" another said.

"Yeah they were caught in an ambush and here we are, coming in doing our own thing, in the end we wind up saving their asses" the third stated.

"I'll bet you I was right about Snape... that 2 timing piece of shit" The first one stated.

"Hey just because he held a grudge against you doesn't mean you can shot him on the spot har-" The third began but was cut off by hand signal by the first person.

"What is it?" the third solider asked.

"Come on out... I know you are there... so don't even bother pretending you are not" The first stated looking at Hermione directly in the eye from her hiding spot, Hermione gasped at how she was noticed so easily.

'That voice... It awefully sounds familiar' Hermione thought to herself as she contemplated the first solider who had known she was there.

Finally Hermione stepped out of her hiding spot and faced the masked solider.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry's breath got caught in his throat as words were not enough to expressed how Hermione looked. She was wearing a long dark emerald green spagehtti strap dress. It clung to her and showed her matured body.

"Excuse me but what are you doing here?" Isaac asked.

"I was taking a walk to clear my head... is that so wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Miss you were told to stay in the lounge, as were the others" Isaac stated flatly.

"I have every right to roam around if I want to" Hermione replied hotly.

'Leave it to Hermione to argue about anything' Harry chuckled at the thought.

"Miss now is not the time to argue go back to your boyfriend in the lounge... we are in a current emergeny... so please if you will" Sam ordered.

"Fine" Hermione huffed.

"Miss" Harry began, Hermione turned

"Note that these times are not safe... especially for someone who try's to help out but only gets in the way of others, meaning you" Harry said.

"What are you telling me not to do anything stupid?" Hermione asked angered by this persons words.

"Well yes in a way and no... All I'm just saying is that you shouldn't get involved into situations that are out of your league" Harry answered truthfully, trying to warn Hermione to stay the hell out of the way from the war.

"You sound like someone I once knew, before he died, he warned me and his other friend that he didn't want us getting hurt... he went out of his way to protect us" Hermione said sadly. Harry knew who she was talking about... she was talking about him.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Where are you" Someone called out interupting their conversation.

"I'm in here!" Hermione called out still looking Harry in the face (she doesn't know its Harry behind the mask)

"Ah Hermione you had me worried now...Why did you take off like that?" Ron asked as he embraced Hermione and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. Harry Could litterally feel his blood boil. Ron then turned to face the black armoured troopers.

"And you guys are?"

"The ones who saved all of your asses" Isaac growled behind his helmet.

"Don't have to be so rude... now why don't you go out side and assist your buddies" Ron stated narrowing his eyes down at the four.

"We were just going to do that... but first we have to stock up on our equipment" Sam stated flatly.

"Yeah well... Quiet bothering my girlfriend" Ron growled.

"Ron, they weren't bugging me, they were just coming down to restock on there supplies...Honestly... I just got in they're way... thats all" Hermione interupted weakly.

"Alright... I believe you... But if you four ever try to hurt her you'll be-" Ron began.

_"Fenix... We need you and your team out side now!" _The militia commander shouted out through the radio.

"Well come on you heard the man... get what you need and go...Isaac grab me some more ammo to okay" Harry ordered.

"What about you?" Dominique asked.

"I'm going to end things here" Harry said still looking at the brunnette and red head.

"Alright" with that Isaac, Sam, and Dominique turned and ran to pick up some more ammunition for the fight outside.

"You two better head back to the lounge as you were told to be the others" Harry stated and watch the two nod.

"And before you go miss... I lost people close to me too... but I know that they'll be with me cause they are close my heart... keep those words true to you... they may be even closer than you think" Harry stated while the other 3 rushed past him and then ran with them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside was in utter chaos... the deatheater army and zombie's we're nearing the line and pretty much outnummbered and almost overwhelmed the militia with the combined might of the still remaining Aurors.

As soon as the four teens arrived to the scene they immediatly jumped over the barricades and started firing into the horde of dead, and the tide of the battle changed and came into the favor of the militia and Auror's. The battle raged for no less then an hour before Isaac, being one for setting things off in a big boom, called in for an airstrike. Minutes later two raptor Jets screamed over head firing off 2 stinger missiles, bringing an end to the threat... though some deatheaters, Lucius and Snape being among them, escaped the chaos before the missiles struck the army.

AN: okay so thats the end of phase 8, once again i'm sorry to you readers out their for making you wait so long for the 8th chapter so please forgive me for taking so long with it, hopefully i'll have chapter 9 up soon

but if i don't you can all email me and start scolding me like mad...

okay

thats all

Soulhacker


	11. Return home

Phase 9: Home coming

"My lord! Please forgive us for our failure!" A death eater pleaded out in agony.

"You pathetic fools! you had the numbers yet you still FAILED! I DO NOT ALLOW FAILURE! CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed at the top of his lunges.

The death eater continued to scream and writh in agony.

"In my service I do not tollerate failure... Nor do I tollerate your bumbling incompetence Lucius... But you shall be spared along with Severus... But do not fail me again or you fate will be sealed far worse from death by my wand" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes master... thank you" Lucius breathed out as he stood up and kissed the hem of the Dark lords robes and retracted back into the crowd of deatheaters.

"Any other items on the agenda?" Voldemort questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Actually there is m-m-master" The voice of Peter Petigrew called out.

"What is it wormtail?"

"We have found it... We have found Grindelwalds Secret fortress!" Wormtail reported.

"Well that is execellent news wormtail... you have pleased me today unlike these other fools... we shall leave at dawn for the fortress!" Voldemort announced. He had recieved replies of 'yes master' and 'understood master'.

Voldemort smiled inwardly.

'Soon I shall amass a grand army of the dead and dark creatures and take over' voldemort thought to himself evilly.

"Yes very soon... this pathetic war shall come to an end"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry... Harry wake up man... okay you asked for it" Isaac stated as he poured water onto the sleeping form.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Harry bellowed.

"Well for one you would not get up so I had to do you a favor and get you up" Isaac replied shrugging off the yelling and angry harry.

"Well next time could you not use water when trying to wake me up... I'm not a mourning person you know" Harry yawned.

"Yeah well you know how Remus and Tonks are when we wake up late" Isaac said.

Both looked at eachother then shuddered at the painful memories whenever they woke up late.

"R.P.G." Both said in unison.

"Harry you awake yet!" Tonks called out from the main floor.

"Yeah yeah I'm up! I'm up" Harry called back.

He got out of bed and put his clothes on, then walked down into the kitchen Isaac following.

"Ah Harry see that you finally are out of bed" Remus said as he glanced over top of the daily prophet.

"Yeah you don't need to remind me what happens if we wake up late" Harry replied tiredly, Remus could only grin at his godson.

"Alright boys... its that time of year again... its back to school" Remus stated.

"This year I'll be the defense against the darkarts teacher... again... Unfortunatly for me I have to leave soon for I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore... about my position... old bastard" Remus said.

"Yeah well... you did quite the order... he probably wants to hex and curse big time... then again he probably hexed and cursed every other person while he was pissed" Harry chuckled.

"That could be true, but remember he has to maintain a positive hold on the order" Tonks spoke up.

"Well I should be going... now I have to be at the school before you and all the other students

arrive" Remus said as he stood up from the table, grabbed his coat walked over to Tonks and kissed her on the cheek then left.

All boys just looked at Remus in shock as he left then looked at Tonks who had a dreamy look on her face before fainting.

"Well... that was certainly... random" Isaac said after the 5 minutes of silence.

"Yeah... well... thats the first time I've ever seen Moony pull something off like that" Harry stated while Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Well considering they are both keeping feelings from eachother... its not surprising to me" Another voice called out from the entrance.

All four boys turned to see Bellatrix standing at the entrance leaning on the wooden doorway.

"What... you mean you haven't noticed the sexaul attraction between the two?" Bellatrix asked amusedly, the boys just shook their heads. She then burst out laughing at the boys faces.

"Oh god... I can't believe you boys... are so... dense" Bellatrix giggled.

"Well hello we've been working 24/7 doing this doing that... its a pain in the but really" Harry sighed.

"Harry you might as well start planning their wedding... I mean they are your god parents" Dominique chuckled.

"True... but I think someone else should do that" Harry replied.

"Yes well we should get you boys to the station now" Bellatrix smiled.

"What about Tonks?" Isaac asked.

Sam looked over to see tonks lying on the ground with the same dreamy smile on her face.

"Hey whats that?" Sam asked to himself looking up Tonks skirt.

"Hey is that... EW Tonks is wearing a thong!" Sam groaned.

"Sam you pervert" Harry stated.

"Some things never change" Isaac muttered to himself.

Bellatrix walked over to Tonk's unconcious form and muttered 'eneverate' under her breath, then walked over to Sam and slapped him across the face.

"OW BELLATRIX WHAT THE HELL?" Sam shouted out furiously.

"Never look up a woman's skirt again or you will be recieving a punishment 10 times worse" Bellatrix replied scornfully glaring at Sam.

"Ugh... what happened... whats with all the yelling?" Tonks groaned out as she sat up.

"Do you really want to know Tonks" Isaac asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Of course" Tonks snapped.

"Alright but you won't like what you hear" Harry said in a sing song voice.

"Not a word Isaac" Sam said venomously.

"To late" Dominique sighed.

Isaac was whispering in to Tonks ear, and each passing second her face turned a darker shade ofred, not by embarassment... but by anger.

"Sam can I talk to you outside... Now!" Tonks stated deathly calm scaring everybody, including Bellatrix, out of their wits. Sam gulped and stepped out side with Tonks not knowing what was going to happen. Isaac immediatly raised his hand and started a silent count down with his fingers

'5... 4... 3... 2... 1'

'CRASH!'

Tonks came back inside wipping the dirt off her hands while Sam trudged in with bruises on his face and a bloody nose, he was basically dragging himself on the ground.

"Wow you look better now than you did before Sam" Harry chuckled, Sam just groaned in pain.

"Well I don't know whats worse, Voldemorts anger... or Tonks wrath" Isaac stated.

"If anything it would have to be Tonks wrath" Dominique said.

"Well we should be going now... Have you boys got your stuff packed and ready to go?" Tonks asked as if nothing ever happened.

"Yeah we do... Can we just go now" Sam answered as he finished healing himself up.

"Okay then lets go" Bellatrix announced.

All 6 people left the warehouse and got into the back of a car that Remus had called for from hydora. It was only a little while later when the 6 occupants of the car vaccated it and entered the king's cross station.

"Isaac... What time is it?" Bellatrix asked.

"Um five to" Isaac replied.

"Oh for merlins sake... you boys run now! The train leaves soon!" Bellatrix said sharply to them.

They all looked at each other then, before Bellatrix or Tonks could say anything, the boys ran off without saying a 'goodbye' or 'thanks for the ride'

(AN: Note their trunks are in their pockets)

"Oh Shit! We're not going to make it!" Sam cried out while running.

"We're going to make it!" Harry cried back as they reached the pillar to board the platform. Unfortunately before they reached the pillar Harry tripped over his own foot and fell down making the others follow.

"Oh Shit! We missed our train!" Dominique growled.

"Dammit!" Harry muttered, and raised his to touch the back of his right ear.

"Bellatrix, Tonks you here me?"

"We hear you... Loud and Clear Harry... did you guys make it?" Tonks asked.

"Unforunately... no" Harry replied into the speaker of his mini earphone.

"You guys are definently screwed if Remus doesn't see you at welcome back feast" Tonks said.

"Tonks, Bellatrix, I've got an Idea... come pick us up and drive us down to the Hydora headquaters down in London" Isaac put in.

"Alright... but I won't be sure if your dad will be pleased if you show up there and not on the train" Bellatrix muttered.

"Doesn't really matter, just get here asap" Isaac replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours later Harry and his comrades found themselves on board one of Hydora's newest model aircraft, of course it took alot to convince Jeffery Vincent to lend it to them so they could get to school, but that was not the point to them, the point is they would arrive at school with the other students... Hopefully.

"Some one want to tell me... Why we agreed to this again?" Dominique asked sarcastically.

"It was the an alternative transport method idiot, now sit back and enjoy the ride... or whats left of it" Isaac answered.

"Sir's we approaching the DZ... go into the maintenance section... there's something there for you" the pilot annnounced.

"Alright lets go" Harry said and stalked off towards the maintenance compartment of the aircraft.

"Wohoo, Dad's really set us up with the best of technology here" Isaac cheered.

"These are damn fine motorbikes here" Sam whistled in appreciation.

"2 minutes to ETA boys... get on those bikes of yours" The pilot announced over the speakers.

"Alright... wait... are we landing this thing cause i don't feel it de SCENDING!" Harry cried out as he was dropped from the plane unannounced.

It took the four several secounds before they could regain they're posture in the air.

"I guess this is what we get for not catching the train to school!" Sam shouted out.

"Well you know my dad... always one to think about odd ball punishments!" Isaac shouted back.

"Its a free falling punishment!" Dominique Cired out loud while laughing hysterically.

"I see the bridge connecting to the courtyard... turn those engines on and spread your wings... this is going to be a rough landing!" Harry announced.

Within the next few minutes of freefall the bikes roared to life and speedily glided down into the bridge and raced into the courtyard.

"Holy shit that gave me an adrenaline rush" Harry stated as he jumped off his bike and ran inside the grand castle witht he other 3 following.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Where are they? they should have been here by now!' Remus Lupin thought angrily.

"To the new... Welcome to hogwarts... to the old welcome back... I know that we are now standing in dark times... but keep that ray of hope cause if the ray of light is to diminish we shall be covered in darkness..." Dumbledore began and contiuned on with his speech.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on hurry up" Ron groaned.

"I'm dieing of hunger" He added.

"Always thinking with your stomach Ron... for once can't you just listen" Hermione whispered.

"Unlike you I'm a growing person... I need my food mione... so give me a damn break" He whispered hoarsely.

Just as Dumbledores speech to the students had ended the doors to the great hall opened up and 4 boys walked through, almost all the staff stood up at the arrival of the newcomers and most of the students, if not all, turned their heads to see who had entered the building.

They were wearing regular casual clothes with trench coats or a hunter jacket on. The one person with the hunter jacket had a patch on his left arm, as did the other 3.

"Howdy" one of the boys called out. He was a pale skinnedperson with spiky but messy untamed black hair and brown eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus snape shouted out angrily.

"Well aren't you one prissy teacher... Names Vincent... Isaac Vincent" Isaac stated looking at an enraged Proffesor in the eye.

"And the rest of you are?" Dumbledore asked.

A boy with Short curly sandy hairand hazel eyes, stepped up and answered.

"Sam donnelly's the name and magic's my game"

"I'm Dominique Chang...Pleased to meet you all" Dominique greeted.

Hermione looked at the last of the four boys that had barged in to the hall late, and noticed that he had a resembled Harry... to much.

Ron noticed The last of the 4 and started to get suspicious of him... he was the quietest of the four.

'Somethings not right' He thought bitterly.

"And you are" Dumbledores voice rang jerking Ron out of his thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry chuckled lightly and suppressed a grin.

"Some one long thought dead" Harry said as he looked dumbledore right in the eye behind his sunglasses.

"No its impossible... How could you be alive... we found your body in the ruins" Dumbledoresaid shakily.

"So... Hell had no vacancies... so I'm here to stay... Isn't that right Moony" Harry replied.

"Thats right kiddo" Remus grinned.

"Harry..." A soft but melodic voiced called out to him. Harry turned his head to see Hermione standing up looking directly at him, eyes wide in shock, surprise, joy, and something else he could not decipher. He took his glasses off and looked at Hermione directly in the eye from where he was standing.

"Hi... Hermione..."

"Harry..."

AN: and thats the end of phase 9 sorry if i'm keeping you hanging and stuff but its been really hectic for me to try and get his out... with work and homework in the way... but now i should have an easier time to get the rest of this story done and out... Whats up with ron now? why would he be acting so strange? well thats for me to know and you to find out... and Voldemorts apprentice will be mentioned alot more in the coming chapters...

well thats all for me

tooodles

Soulhacker

aka jose


	12. REvelations

Phase 10: Revelations

"Harry..." Hermions asked trembling slightly.

"Yeah its me Hermione... I'm back" Harry said softly.

Hermione slowly walked up to Harry and looked Harry in the eye, she struggling to hold her tears back from flowing freely. Slowly she reach her hand to Harry's face and then, this came unexpectedly, slapped Harry hard across the face making his head snap to the one side. She then rean out of the hallway bursting into tears. Everyone watched the whole thing play out and were shock knowing that Hermione would slap her closest friend, needless to say they were all stunned.

"Well" Harry began. "That was unexpected... but I guess I kinda deserved that"

"Harry... Where have you been all this time?" Dumbledores voice rang out sternly. Harry turned to face the headmaster of the school, cheek still stinging from the slap Hermione had left him with.

"Thats for me to know... and you to never find out" Harry replied emotionlessly.

"He won't answer the question because he thinks he's above the rest of us, and to good for the rules" A voice called out. Everyone turned their heads to see who had spoken out... It was none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Hi Ron glad to know that you are supporting me" Harry stated sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever 'Potter'" Ron spat out as if Harry's name was trash.

'Somethings wrong... Somethings changed with Ron... But I can't put my finger on it' Harry thought silently to himself.

Ron then got up and walked out of the greathall.

'That guy is one stuck up asshole' Isaac thought bitterly wanting to beat the pulp out of Harry's so called best friend.

"Every one can return to thier dormitories now and rest for the weekend, Monday term begins" Dumbledore called out.

"As for you Mr. Potter I want to see youin my office first thing tomorrow" Dumbledore added. He stood up along with the rest of the staff and trailed out of the hall, the students also got up and left the hall leaving the young agents alone in the hall with Remus.

"Why the hell were you guys late?" Remus asked clearly pissed, as soon as everyone was well out of earshot.

"Lets just say we had a few problems to deal with back at the house and I won't mention any names Sam" Isaac answered.

"Exactly what happened?" Remus asked wearily.

"You don't want to know" Harry replied with a chuckle looking at Sam who was glaring daggers at him.

"I take it as it was bad or extremely bad" Remus inquired.

"Far from that... Sam here, 'accidentaly'" Dominique began stressing his words carefully. "Walked in to the bathroom while Bellatrix was having a Shower" Dominique lied.

"Oh wellI guess it could have been worse, if it were Tonks" Remus said chuckling.

"Oh I know what you mean" Sam sighed.

"Before I let you four go... I've got a tad bit more information on Voldemorts newest apprentice... all what we've got so far is that he's currently enrolled here... it could be any of the junior deatheaters, but we don't know, so keep your eyes and ears open for any information at all" Remus informed them.

"Alright... thats all I have for now... Dismissed" He added.

The four of them got sorted into their houses and walked away to their dorm rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For the next few weeks at Hogwarts Harry, Isaac, Sam, and Dominique had been snooping around the school after hours trying to find anything on voldemorts apprentice, while doing that Harry was trying to talk to Ron and Hermione, but when ever he tried to they would completely ignore him and walk away as if he weren't there. A month into the Term Harry had enough and decided to confront the two after classes.

Its lunch in on a cold october day when Harry decided to corner them, Ron and Hermione were walking down an empty hallway hand in hand nearby the charms classroom. Harry had asked that Isaac be there to back him up incase the confrontation blew up into his face.

"Ron, Hermione... We need to talk... 'now'" Harry stated forcefully as he cornered the couple in the charms hallway.

Ron and Hermione just ignored him and contiued their walk down to the great hall.

"Ron, Hermione, We. Need. To. Talk. Now!" Harry grounded out more forcefully.

"What do you want!" Hermione growled.

"Why the 'Fuck' are you two avoiding me?" Harry asked angrily.

"Because we thought you were dead, when you were really alive... tell us Harry why didn't you contact us, to tell us that you were still alive" Ron asked clearly enraaged.

"You want to know... If you really want to know, then you'll respect me as to why I didn't write"Harry stated angrily.

"Please do so enlighten us with you stories" Ron said sarcastically.

"I didn't write because I wanted to train in secret, I was training to become an expert in the shadow and stealth arts... I was training with a group of vampires... and no i'm not a vampire Hermione" Harry explained.

"Wait you've been training with the vampire's I don't believe that story for one bit" Ron bit out rather icily.

"I've got someone who can vouch for me on this one" Harry smirked.

"Oh yeah who?" Ron asked.

"Harry before you can get this guy to vouch for you... I just wanted to... apologise... for slapping you that day when you showed up... I didn't know what to do... so many emotions ran through me at the same timeI just didn't know what to do... can you ever forgive me?" Hermione spoke up believing Harry's story.

"Hermione I forgive you... but... I must admit you have quite the arm there... you just about sent me sprawling on the ground..." Hermione blushed at the comment.

Ron started to seeth with anger, in his opinion he thought he should be the one to comment Hermione only, it He who was there for her when she had lost all hope, and it was he who was her boyfriend.

'Don't worry Harry, you'll be put out of your misery soon' He thought evily.

"Alright lets here what this guy has to say, oh wait he's not here right now" Ron stated coldly.

"Actually... he is... Isaac show your self" Harry called out to his cloaked friend.

Isaac turned off his cloaking device and appeared right in between Ron and Hermione.

"He's a vampire Harry! how could you make friends with a dark monster like him!" Ron shouted out angrily.

Harry was about to say something in Isaac's defence but Isaac beat him to the punch.

"Not all vampire's are dark... some of them... no more like half of them are on the light side... they made a pact with the high elves, ron, but from what I see about you, it'll take a lot more convicing to get the information to throguh that thick skull of yours, all what you can think about is food, quiditch and more food... thats all what your life revolves around" Isaac stated coldly enough to make Ron cringe.

"Now let me tell you one thing... My family... no my dad gave up everything in the underworld (A.N. this is what i'm calling the vampire world) just to be with my mother, who by the way is a muggleborn... he married her and rebuilt his titltes in the muggle and wizard world you great prat" Isaac explained.

"So what you are trying to say is that many of your kind exiled themselves to redeem themselves in others eye's?' Hermione asked quizically.

"Of course... but not my kind... my Dad's kind..." Isaac began but was interupted by hermione.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm Dhampire, half vampire, my dad's a pure blooded vampire" Isaac explianed once again.

"Oh... Okay..." Before anyone could say anything else there was knock on the door and a girl same year the 4 were in walked in. She had long sandy brown hair, baby blue eye's and a figure similar to a model.

Isaac had felt his heart jump to his throat, he knew who she was... it was none other than his longtime crush to this day, Serena Gabriel.

"Oh hi Serena" Hermione greeted warmly.

"Hi Hermione... Hi Isaac" Serena replied shyly and a small blush came across her face as she noticed Isaac in the room.

"Hi Serena" Isaac said softly and shyly.

"Where have you been all summer?" Serena asked with worry in her aqua blue eyes.

"Um... I was out of town... Visiting my relatives" Isaac stammered, Serena cocked an eyebrow knowing that Isaac lied through his teeth.

"Really... I know you are lying... Now really tell me where you have been all summer this instance mister" Serena stated sharply.

'I better save him' Harry thought amusedly.

"Um Serena?" Harry began questioning the girls name "Um Isaac and I have a meeting to attend with Profesor Lupin..." Harry said before he was interrupted by Serena.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Oh right. I'm Harry Potter... Its nice to meet you, Isaac has told me lots about you" Harry answered.

"Oh my... your... your Harry Potter" Serena gaped.

"Yeah thats me" Harry chuckled.

"Oh and Just before we leave you two" Isaac stated to Ron and Hermione.

"I was with Harry for the whole duration of our training with the Vampire elders"

Isaac looked at Harry then both took off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"My Lord... May I ask why we are here? There's nothing special about this place" Lucius Malfoy questioned.

"Lucius... Lucius... Lucius... We are here because we are going to unleash all of our might from here... but before that can be done there are few other errands that must be attended to first" Voldemort chuckled evilly.

"My lord what do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"When Grindelwalds forces built this place, it had many purposes one was to make their last stand, and the other purpose was to raise a grand army of the dead...the war was over before they could even use this fortresse Lucius... Dumbledore does not know about its existence" Voldemort explained as he turned down a hallway in the fortresse with Lucius in tow. They came up to balcony that overlooked what looked to be a make shift grave yard.

"Grindelwald was a fool not to use this impregnable fortresse right away... he left a secret here, one so evil that it has enough power to bring the old coot to his knee's" Voldemort stated sadistically.

"And that is my lord?"

"Death, Lucius, death... once they are brought to walk this plane, they will be like ordinary humans only with an added canabalistic side for human flesh and the brains to use magic and muggle fire arms alike" Voldemort hissed.

"Begin the reville of them right away... Here's Grindelwalds journal, use it to bring back this army" Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my lord" Lucuis bowed and melted away into the darkness of the fortresse.

'Soon everything will fall' Voldemort thought evilly.

"Master..." Voldemort heard some call out to him.

"Ah my apprentice... What brings you here?" Voldemort asked.

"I have to report information of the most importance" The masked man answered.

"What is their to report?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"My lord... he's alive" the apprentice stated flatly.

"What..."

"Harry Potter... is alive my lord"

"WHAT?" Voldemort shouted at the top of his lungs.

"He fooled us my lord... he was, from whatI heard training in secrecy" The apprentice added.

Voldemort growled dangerously.

"Alright... stay low for the time being, I must go organize some raids to draw the brat out into the open" Voldemort ordered deathly calm.

"Yes my lord" The apprentice replied and dissapered.

A.N. Alright so thats phase 10 for you, so now we know what voldemort is up to, but what are his plans... and who is his apprentice (you'll find that out in later chapters) anyways sorry it took so long for me to get out but i was having difficulty with trying to get it done, i'm working on this story using both school and home computers. I'll promise to get the next chapter up as quickly as I can so thats all folks and enjoy.

Here's alittle preview of whats going to happen in the next few chapters.

"Potter we need to talk"

"What do you want Malfoy"

"I want to change side's, I want to be on the good side of this war"

"Alright... I see truth in your words... Meet me in the room of requirement after dinner tomorrow alright?"

"Sure"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright... I called you all here today for not any regular D.A. meeting... I called you all here because I'm asking you to join a special operations unit with... you don't have to if you don't want to... but I want you to know that I trust all you, I may not know you that well, but seeing that you are supportiing me is all that I need to know to have your trust"

"I've got a question"

"Shoot Neville"

"Why aren't any of the females in the D.A. here"

"I don't want to sound like a sexist, but this isa guysonly unit... "

"Whats this unit called?"

"Its a privately funded unit called shadows... Seamus"

"Wait! you mean all those swift hit an runs with the militia... was all conducted by you and the other three"

"To put it in a simplified way... yes..."

Thats all for now fols

Soulhacker


	13. Tippin the scales

Phase 11: Turning the tides

It had been 2 weeks since Harry, Hermione and Ron made up and went back to being friends, but to Harry thier was still that pit of emptiness inside of him, it pained him to see Ron and Hermione together, Constantly holding hands and kissing eachother, he just wished that it could be him and Hermione kissing eachother and holding hands with.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry... you alright man?" Isaac asked one night in while the four were up in the gryffindor common room.

"Wha... oh yeah... I'm fine why?" Harry answered being brought out of his spaced out look.

"You seem a little lost there man" Isaac added.

"Don't worry I'm alright"

"If your sure" Isaac then returned to playing on his bass guitar that he brought.

Harry just shook his head and continued to look out the window from the common room, it had a good view of the entire hogwarts grounds. He then noticed a large crowd of people running desperately to the main gate, he then looked past them and saw another crowd of people in the dark running after them, firing hexes and curses. Harry then realised what was happening.

"Isaac game time" Harry ordered.

"What? Why?" Isaac asked in confusion.

"We've got a crowd of deatheaters chasing a bunch of civillians" Harry explained.

"Alright" before the two boys could depart a 3rd year student rushed into the gryffindor common roomcried out.

"Its the deatheaters! the death eaters are attacking the school!"

Everyone who was in the common room started to panic that was until Proffesor McGonnagal and Proffesor lupin showed up.

"Quiet... Now if all just stay calm, you all will stay in here until it is safe to come out, the teachers will be going to handle this serious situation" McGonnagol stated. Everyone started to murmur to eachother and tremble in fright, Harry looked at the werewolf darkarts teacher for any sign of confirmation that he should join in. Lupin just nodded and left with the transfiguration teacher.

"Isaac we have to find Sam and Dominique" Harry whispered to the half vampire.

"To late you don't have to find us" Sam whispered in a serious tone,walking up to Harry and Isaac with Dominique following.

"Orders?" Dominique asked.

"Its go time" Harry simply said. They then slipped away from the common room quietly to their dorm rooms to don their equipment, rappled down and joined the battle below.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you think they will break through?" Hermione asked to her boyfriend Ron.

"With Dumbledore around I don't think so" Ron answered unsurely.

Hermione looked around the dormintory and could not find Harry in the crowd.

"Ron where's Harry?" She asked worrying for her best and closest friend.

"I have no Idea" Ron answered once again, containing his anger.

"Hermione, have you seen Isaac?" Serena asked as she came up to the couple.

"No I haven't" Hermione answered her second female best friend aside from Ginny.

BOOM!

Everyone in the common room rushed to the windows to see where the explosion had come from. They looked out to see death eaters being set into flames and flying in almost every direction .

'Those crazy idiots must have a deathwish' Ron thought bitterly about the deatheaters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside of the school, Teachers were firing Hexes and curses into the deatheater crowd, only to find that nothing they did would stop their advance.

"Albus what should we do?" Minerva McGonnogalasked the aging headmaster.

"Get everyone back inside, Including the refugee's Minerva" Albus Dumbledore ordered.

"Understood Albus"

'It seems the end has come sooner than I thought' albus thought sadly to himself.

Suddenly a group of deatheaters were engulfed into flames and some were sent flying in seperate directions.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Someone shouted out in the distance.

Another explosion was set off and many more death eaters were engulfed in the flames, cutting down the size of thier force by half.

Finally a blue mark appeared over top of the school, and one of the death eaters shouted.

"Its them! They are here! Find them!Kill them!"

Before the deatheaters could even respond to the command, many of them lost their heads to series of loud 'cracks'

Dumbledore and the other staff witnessed the whole scene as deatheaters fell with portions of their heads missing, they looked around to see where the killing shots were being fired from but could not see anyone around.

'Lets see the deatheaters fight something they can't see' Remus smirked knowing full wellthat the team he directed were using their cloaking devices to fight.

It wasn't long before a few of the deatheaters began raising their dead comrades and marching them forward to find the unseen enemy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"About time they bring these brainless idiots into play" Isaac muttered.

Harry, Sam, Dominique and Isaac were currently sitting ontop of a hill that over looked the entire battle scene and were using snipers to take out the death eaters from their location.

"Cloaks off" Harry ordered, the cloaking devices immediatly went inactive and the deatheaters saw the four agents in their hill and directed their dead to attack them.

"I'm guessing its time to play king of the hill... or kings of the hill" Dominique chuckled.

"Isaac time fo you to use 'the gun'" Harry called out.

"I'll cover you... Sam, Dominique, take out the deatheaters" Harry added.

"About time" Isacc called out. He then stood up and wielding a tri barreled mini-gun and pointed it at the undead horde with Harry standing few meters behind him.

"Time to light em up Isaac!" Sam called out. As soon as this was said, The mini-gun started to spin and whine only to unleash a massive hail of bullets into the plague of the dead corpses.

"Eat it!" Isaac called as he pressed the trigger and letting the massive gun spin and whine, then spite out many bullets from the 3 barrells.

As Isaac let loose his wrath through the massive gun, the teachers and the survivors that were still outside of the castle watched in amazement as the four young warriors slaughter the oncoming plague and deatheaters with their canons.

The firing came to a dead silence 3 minutes later. The dust in the air cleared up to reveal that the dead had indeed reached the hill but did not make it far enough up the hill to complete their objective, the deatheaters were another story however. Most of them had chunks and portions of their head missing others just laid on the ground crying out in pain and holding their wounds, while the remaining survivors, only three, picked up some of their fallen comrades and tried to escape only to have their kneecaps shot.

"Good job agents... fall back and get back to your common room quickly... the heads of house's are coming up to explain what happened... wait a minute... they're moving towards you pull out... pull out!" Remus whispered hoarsly over the radio.

Harry made hand signals and motioned for his team to quickly retreat from the hill, the other 3 three understood the silent command and quickly ran off the other side of the hill, with Harry following.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The attack on hogwarts made the frontpage the following day, it was also the day the lives of the four shadow agents and many of the 6th year male population changed.

"Harry... stay after class, we need to talk about certain matters at hand" Remus said to him during a defense against the dark arts class the same day.

"Yes proffesor" Harry answered.

Luckily the class ended 10 minutes later and Harry had told his friends to go on without him to lunch and Remus beckoned Harry into his office.

"Harry... the deatheater attacks are starting to become constant... Now I don't know what Voldemort is planning... but... I've got a feeling its something big... Bellatrix has still been gathering our info...from what she has heard... Voldemorts looking for something... she didn't get the details though... all from what she gathered... is that our bald snake faced friend is looking for a secret fortresse" remus explained.

"I'm starting to think he's found the fortresse" Harry said giving his thoughts on the topic.

"He might... I'll get Bellatrix to look into that for me... now one other thing... about your team... you should start the recruitment right away" Remus added.

"I'll get on that right away" Harry quickly said.

"Oh and Harry I want you to be my assistant for next class... Seeing as you know how to handle alot of these devices I'll be showing the class" Lupin explained. Harry caught on immediatly.

"I thought this was a Darkarts class... not a muggle studies class" Harry stated.

"Oh Dumbledore found the idea to be a good one... and its defense 'against' the dark arts" Remus chuckled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry! what did Proffesor lupin want to talk to you about?" Hermione asked as Harry stepped out of the dark arts classroom.

"I see you waited for me" Harry said, jumping on the inside for joy.

"Yeah I did" Hermione blushed.

"Stop trying to avoid the question!" Hermione hastily added while she was still blushing.

"Oh he just wanted to have me as an assistant next class, he's going to show us some stuff about muggle weaponry and stuff like thatto battle the dark arts... or the deatheaters" Harry answered.

"That's great Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped and gave him a tighthug.

"Uh thanks Hermione" Harry stammered out as he blushed at the close contanct between him and Hermione.

"Well I better get down to Arithmancy... I'll see you at dinner alright Harry" Hermione said as she kissed him in the check and left.

"Yeah I'll be heading back to the common room... I've got a spare" Harry replied with a dazed look on his face as he watched the bookworm beauty walk away.

Harry then turned and started to walk back to the Gryffindor common room with a dazed look on his face. While he was walking back into the common room someone grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into an empty classroom. As soon as that was done Harry immediatly wipped out his SOCOM pistol and ignited the laser scope on the gun.

"Who the fuck are you?" Harry asked immediatly.

"Potter... we need to talk" The man said, the man then turned around and was revealed to be none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked in disbelief, Draco only nodded.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry shot at the slytherin coldly.

"Potter... I want to change sides... I want to change sides for this war... I want redemption... not only for myself... but for my mother" Draco explained whispering the last bit out.

"Your mother?"

"Yes... My mother... my bastard of a father murdered her... she went against his wishes and was on the recieving end of the killing curse... My mother was the only one who loved me... while my father wanted me to be raised just to be like him" Draco grounded out.

"And I should believe that story why?" Harry asked as he put his SOCOM back in his hip holster.

"Because I want to gain your trust before i can confront others and make ammends for my past mistakes" Draco answered, Harry cocked his head to one side and went into deep thought.

"I'm starting to see truth in your words Malfoy... but if you really want to prove yourself... then you'll have to meet me in the room of requirement tomorrow after dinner alright" Harry said after a minuter of silence.

"All right... I'll be there" Draco replied as he turned and walked away before he stopped at the door.

"Oh and Potter one more thing... Becareful who you hang around with... I've heard rumors about Voldemorts apprentice... I've heard that he can already summon a full battalion of undead... not only that but he's slip accurate information right out underneath your nose" Draco added.

"Alright... do you have any idea who his apprentice might be?" Harry asked.

"No... far's from what I heard from the others... he works independent... but is a deatheater to the bone" Draco answered.

"Alright... I'll watch my back" Harry stated as he watched Draco walk away. Harry then closed the door and put a lockin charm on it and cast a silencing charm in the room before he raised flicked his mini com-set on.

"Isaac... You hear me..."

"Hear you loud and clear Harry... what is it?"

"You know that Malfoy guy I was telling you about"

"Yeah... Malfoy Jr... I had the displeasure of seeing his father Malfoy Sr. a little while ago, before snake face came out into the open... right upstuck asshole he is"

"Yeah well anyway... Draco... came to me today wanting to redeem himself ... and with another set of wonderful information about snake face's apprentice"

"Oh really... so what did you say about his redemption?"

"To meet me and the rest of the people we are going to recuit at the room of requirement tomorrow after dinner"

"And the info what about that... apparently... he doesn't know the identity of the apprentice but... we know that he works independent and that he or she's identity hasn't been revelled to the other deatheaters"

"Well atleast we've got more info on this person... whoever he or she is..."

"He also told me to watch who I hang around with... I'm not sure what he's playing at but I'm starting to think that someone I know has gone rogue"

"Hmm we'll have to look into that later Harry... right now we've got some other issues to deal with... see you in the common room"

"Right" Harry finished as he keyed his Com off.

"Now how am I going to get word out about this meeting before tomorrow night... Well I better be going" Harry said to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You know Harry... I just don't see the point of this Potions essay Snape has given us... I mean we are already up to our necks with some of his assignments" Ron complained at dinner the next evening.

"Ron don't make me use the silencing charm on you... seriously i agree with you... but i have a headache and am up to here with damn complaints" Hermione shot out.

"Oh come on Hermione... we all know Snape is a total git... for once just agree with us already" Ron shot back.

"Oh and why should I... sure Proffessor Snape may be a total git at times... but he's just doing his job..." Hermione hissed.

Harry was caught in the cross fire of the heated arguement, and tried everything he could to blocj the arguement out... only when ever he was on the verge of success he would be brought into the arguement.

Harry looked at his watch and noticed that dinner was about to come to an end, and he had to be in the room of requirement to recruit new personal into his field operations unit. It took him almost all day to track down the sixth year males with the help of Isaac, Sam and Dominique, to tell them about the secret meeting he was hosting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The door opened to the room of requirment and all the 6th year boys filed in, and to harry's surprise, draco malfoy,and picked a seat and sat down with heavy confusion and tons of questions as why they were called up.

Harry then walked up to the podium that room had provided him with and silenced all the boys.

"Alright listen... What is said here this evening cannot leave this room... you cannot tell know one cause what I'm going to say involves my where abouts this past summer... Now this isn't your standard regular D.A. meeting. I called you here to ask you all if you are willing to join a special field operations unit with me and my four buddies here" Harry motioned to his sqaud members and continued.

"You don't have to if you don't want to... but I want you to know that I trust all of you... you all supported me even when those dolts down at the ministry cooked up all those false stories about me. I know I may not know you that well... but knowing that you joined the D.A. last year and did not rat any of us out, proved that you are all trust worthy in my eyes" Harry finished.

"I've got a question Harry" a voice called out, it was none other than Neville longbottom.

"Shoot"

"Why aren't any of the other D.A. members here?" he asked curiously.

"You know I don't even know the answer to that my self... but the best thing I can come up with for now is that... I've lost alot of loved ones... and I'm not going to risk losing another one... you all have loved ones you want to protect right?" Harry stated as he thought about Hermione and his new god parents. The group nodded their heads.

"I've got one question Harry... What exactly do you want us to do if join you and you secret group?" Dean thomas asked.

"Few things... number one fighting the deatheaters undead army... number two attacking critical deatheater locations and sending there asses to jail... and number three, my personal favorite, kill voldemort" Harry answered pointly.

"Okay about the deatheaters undead army whats that about?" Dean asked.

"Don't you read the news... the inner deatheater circle are now necromancers... people use the blackest of dark magic... they've been raising the dead to help them raid towns and communities" Harry answered sadly.

"I now only await your decision... that includes you Draco... if anything you've shown bravery in showing up here today just like I said" Harry stated.

"Well Potter... You've got my answer" Draco grinned. "I'm in... if anything... this one's going to be for my mother" Draco added.

Every just looked at Draco in shock, the times were now changing the leader of the house slytherin had gone and comitted treason against his peers, they impressed none the less.

"I'm in" Neville shouted.

"Count me in" Seamus shouted out.

"I'm game" Dean called out.

In the end Harry had the whole 6th year male population from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclawand Draco malfoy from slytherin into his field unit. He was proud of his accomplishment... and he was even prouder of the people who would lay down their lives in the times of war when neccessary. Finally the meeting came to an end Isaac, Sam, Dominique and Harry were the only one's left standing in the room.

"Remus if you are there I suggest you pick up" Harry said as he keyed his radio.

"Go ahead cub... what is it?"

"Mission accomplished... we've just got ourselves a bunch of new recruits" Harry grinned.

"Good... we begin their training right away... wait hold on..." Harry heard remus say.

"Remus come on back to bed... You can talk to Harry tomorrow" Harry heard a female voice say through the other end of the radio.

"Remus who's with you?"

"Tonks just give me a moment... wait Tonks no... Back Tonks! Sorry Harry but I'm going to have to let you! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Remus finished off keying his radio off.

"Okay... that was very... interesting..." Harry chuckled.

"What happened Harry?' Isaac asked.

"I think... my godfather and godmother... may have gotten together... now... oh god" Harry said as he blocked oncoming images from his head.

"Well looks like Bellatrix was right... the sexual tension between them has snapped and you are going to probably have to plan their wedding" Dominique said with amusement.

"Please give me a break" Harry groaned as he walked out the room of requirement with his comrades following few minutes after.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"My lord... You wished to see me?" A heavily cloaked figure said as he entered the command room of grindelwalds secret fortresse.

"Ah yes... the rest of you may leave... My apprentice and I have matters to Discuss" The deatheaters bowed and left the command room.

"Well what do you have to report?" The darklord asked as his student placed silencing charms all over the room.

"My lord... as you may know that the attack on hogwarts failed..." the apprentice said.

"Yes I know that..."

"My lord I have a growing suspicion that the potter brat may be involved in some form or another with those four assailants we have encountered in our raids" the cloaked figure stated.

"Hmmmmm that is a very interesting accusation you have against potter... but do you have any proof?" Voldemort asked.

"The night of the hogwarts attack... Potter dissappered with 4 others... 5 minutes into the attack those assailants showed up... and what about during the summer... we supposedly thought we had killed Harry Potter... But where has he been this past summer if he was still alive?" Voldemorts apprentice stated coldly each time he mention Harry's name.

"Hmmm that is excellent proof you have their my apprentice... goodwork... anything else to report?"

"On my last Hogsmead trip I noticed that the ministry had placed an outpost filled with members from the NWD (National Wizarding Defense) forces department" He answered smoothly.

"Good... How many are in the outpost?"

"I roughly estimated about 20-30 personal in the station... but that only is a rough estimate"

"Alright... You have done well my apprentice... I want you tolead the attack on hogsmead... we'll see if the those new militia forces can stand up against a full assault from death its self. Your prime objective to capture all the females in this assualt and slaughter the men" Voldemort explained to his young student.

"Yes my lord... Understood... but this attack will take some time to plan" The apprentice said.

"It does not matter... just make sure it gets done" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my lord" The apprentice said as he walked out and appareted back to the school.

Meanwhile in the rafters above lyedBellatrix Lestrange, who hadover heard the entire conversation between voldemort and his apprentice.

'This is not good... This is not good at all!' the dark haired beauty thought as she appareted back to the warehouse.

A.N. Thats all for phase 11 now. something bad is going to happen and its definently going to heat this war up... anyways I want your thoughts on who you think Voldemorts apprentice is... cause his or her identity will revealed soon in the chapters to come.

P.S. I'll be skipping over the other's training... but i will put out a seperate section for the training segments.

Preview for phase 12

"Second sqaud! Move up!"

"Shit! We've got D.E.s swarming the place!"

"Shut it Rico!"

"Fire in the hole"

"Lt. Johnson... we're out numbered! we need rienforcements in the town center!"

"Understood! 1st sqaud Lock and Load!"

"Look out"

"What the hell! What are those things?"

"Shoot it! Shoot it!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Man down! Man down!"

"Command we need rienforcements on the double!"

"We're trying to get some out to you... but we've got D.E's attacking the place...we're trying to keep them occupied will the refugee's escape"

"God dammit Commander! Out there may be hell! But out here... is the god damn apocolypse!"

"I'm trying to do the best I can but if we withdraw... we'll just let more of the D.E's slip the killzone"

"Commander Mohammed... This is Captain Talbert... Rienforcements dropping in overhead"

"Copy that captain!"

"You get that Sargent"

"Yes sir we did and its about fucking time"

Thats all i'm, going to give away for phase 12... looks like a big battle's going to happen.

toddles

Soulhacker


	14. Zone of the enders

Phase 12: Zone of Enders

"Wormtail... Are the preperations made?" Voldemort asked to the cowering but loyal deatheater as he walked down the hallways of the fortresse.

"The preparations are all set..." Wormtail answered as he followed the dark lord through the court yard.

"My lord?" Wormtail asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What is it Wormtail?" Voldemort demanded as he halted at a door.

"What... is the exact purpose... of reviving... these... enders... my lord?" Wormtail asked cowering in fear.

"Wormtail... if only you knew the strength of these enders... Grindelwald was anender during his reign as the darklord..." Voldemort explained.

"You mean he..." Wormtail asked ins shock.

"Yes... he was very much like the undead... and feasted on the flesh... but he still had his humantity intact... buteverytime each and every one of his soliders fell in battle... they would be portkeyed here in these 'graveyards' as Grindelwald would call it..." Volemort chuckled then continued.

"The Enders are very much like the undead Wormtail... but they are smarter, stronger and more agile than any human and any undead... but also wormtail... these Enders shall serve as our core army... I may oppose anything non-magical... but Grindelwald placed charms on these muggle inventions, but they allowed us to deal with other matters while these inventions did all the work in containing them... unfortunately... the war ended before the enders could be fielded... and now it is our time to rise up and exterminate the light and let darkness reign" Voldemort finished smiling with insanity, Wormtail said nothing and then followed Voldemort into the 'Graveyard'.

Voldemort and then took out his wand and started chanting words that no one would be able to comprehend, he then took his wand and placed the tip of it against the skin on his arm and trailed it down to his wrist letting his blood flow and drop onto the dirt ground and watched as his blood flowed into each of the graves of the enders.

Any deatheater out side of the fortresse would have heard the loud inhuman demonic cry of the enders.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mr. Potter... Proffesor Dumbledore requests your presence in his office right away" Proffesor McGonnagol said to Harry during Transfiguration class one day.

"Yes proffesor..." Harry replied.

"Hmm I wonder why Proffesor Dumbledore would want to see you... It must be really important if you are being called up in the middle of class" Hermione said to Harry as he packed up all of his books into his bag.

"Yeah it must be... Maybe he's going to lie to me some more... cause merlin knows I've had enough of it" Harry grounded out.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked, Harry didn't answer.

"Harry... did something go bad between you and Dumbledore?" Hermione askedworriedly as she noticed his silence.

"Lets just say the trust I've had for the old man has come to an end Hermione... He should have told me some things when I first came to Hogwarts" Harry stated bitterly making Hermione flinch.

"What didn't he tell you?" she asked, Harry sighed slowly.

"I'll tell you in the common room alright... right now I better get going and see what the old man wants from me" Harry replied to Hermione soflty looking into her soft caramel eyes, gladly drowning in them.

"Alright" Hermione replied soflty and pulled him into a tight hug then letting him go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Commander Abrahm Mohammed and Lieutenant Steven Johnson along with thier fellow commanding officer (CO), Captain Sigma Cervante's, stood inside Albus Dumbledore's office in the grounds of hogwarts awaiting the arrival of Remus Lupin and Harry Potter.

Abrahm Mohammed was a tall lean tanned middle eastern with long black hair and brown eye's standing at a hieght of '5ft7' at the age of 45. Steven Johnson was standing at the same hieght Mohammed was, only was an african american man with a short black hair and brown eye's.

"Dumbledore... mind to tell us why we are here?" Abrahm asked sharply.

"All will be revealed once young Mr. Potter arrives..." Dumbledore answered.

"I'm already here old man" Harry called out from the entrance.

"Ah Mr. Potter now that you are here we can start" Dumbledore began and conjured comfortable chairs for the four people.

"I called the four of you, Wellyou three commanders,here for a specific puporse... I want the three of you" Dumbledore nodded to the 3 CO's.

"To protect young Mr. Potter... While in school and when he's in Hogsmeade"

"Dumbledore! What the fuck do you think you are doing dictating my protection?" Harry asked enraged.

"I'm only doing whats best to keep you out of harms way from Voldemort and his followers" Dumbledore stated gently shrugging Harry's rudeness off.

"Dumbledore I can protect myself without having you to watch over me... Remember you old fuck... You ended up in my bad graces last year and I still haven't forgiven you" Harry snarled.

"Headmaster... I think it would be best if we left Mr.Potters affairs alone... he obviously looks like he can handle and look after himself" Johnson stated defending Harry.

"I completly agree with the Lieutenant here... Albus... he clearly shows signs that he can watch after himself without other people having to worry about him" Abrahm added.

"I only want whats best for Mr. Potter..." Dumbledore began but ended with having Harry interrupt.

"Only want whats best for me... fuck Dumbledore... do you call placing me with abusive relatives the best choice... do you call cutting me off from my friends during the summer the best for me... do really think that you should keep all these secrets is the best for me!" Harry shouted at the headmaster.

"Well let me tell you something... you've litterally lost my trust... Hell I control and dictate my own life now... I don't need you or any of your other fucking order members to watch over me and dictate my life... I am not a fucking weapon... I'm a human... dumbledore... A fucking human!" Harry snarled angrily.

"Harry... why have you become so cold?" Dumbledore asked sternly ignoring Harry's outburst to the side again.

"It's your fault I've become so cold Dumbledore...If you only had told me the truth from the moment I step foot into hogwarts... I would have not been like this..." Harry growled dangerously at the headmaster with look that could kill.

"Harry I'm only trying to keep you safe, after what happened in the department of mysteries incident... you acted irrationally and your friends got hurt during the incursion... so this is why I'm doing this for you..." Dumbledore explained.

"Don't. You. Ever. Mention. That. Again. Dumbledore. You clearly don't know how pissed I am!" Harry snarled, then got up and started to walk away only to be stopped at the door.

"Headmaster I think its best if you just left Mr.Potter alone... If he doesn't want to be protected by you... then let him be the independent man he wants to be..." Sigma Cervante's spoke up for the first time.

"But he must be protected Captain... don't you understand that?" Dumbledore said sternly. Harry then turned to Dumbledore and walked to him until he came face to face with the headmaster.

"Fuck. You." He whispered dangerously to the headmaster, Then turned to leave, only to be stopped by Severus Snape entering the room.

"You know headmaster... I clearly suggest you stay out of the kids life... cause from the looks I could see him giving off... he was ready to kill you on the spot" Johnson said and left with the other 2 CO's.

"Well if it isn't the Potter brat... what are you doing here?" Snape said coldly to Harry.

"Well if it isn't the slimy piece of shit himself...I was called down by Dumbledore... and I was just on my way out before you decided to show your slimy face here" Harry spat out and glared at the potions master, then turned to leave again.

"Why you insolent little brat... didn't that mudblood mother of yours of that worthless arrogant father of your's teach you to respect your elders? Oh I forgot they're both dead" Snape by now had gone 3 steps to far, Harry then turned around againwalked up to the ex-deatheater and punched him in the face.

"Harry, Severus stop!" Dumbledore commanded, But Harry niether Snapedid not listen to the command.

"I'm glad your mudblood mother and worthless fath..." Snape stopped in midsetence and was facing the end of Harry's pistol.

"My mother... and father... were more of a credit to society than you were, you slimy piece of shit...they atleast died sacrificing their lives for me because they loved me... and you... you'll all ways be a deatheater one way... or another... So 'Snape'" Harry spat out.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger right here, right now" Harry continued acidly.

"You wouldn't dare Potter... not in here in front of the headmaster... infact you don't have the guts to do it" Severus snarled.

"Don't I... oh we'll just see about that" Harry then shot his esteemed proffesor in the thigh and arm.

"Harry Potter! That Is Enough!" Dumbledore shouted out. Harry looked at Dumbledore and then the wounded proffesor and then finally said.

"Be lucky Snape... That you are still alive... and Dumbledore... If I find out that you are trying to intervene in my life... I will make sure you end up like the slimy piece of shit here" Harry hissed acidily, then walked out of the office kicking Snape in the gut right away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry stormed into the common angrily, and dropped down onto a nearby couch muttering and cursing angrily at his headmaster. Hermione seemed to notice this and went over to Harry.

"Harry whats wrong?" Hermione asked as she noticed that Harry was furious.

"Whats wrong is that, our good for nothing Headmaster is trying to dictate my life once again... trying to do whats best for me... hah... that's laugh..." Harry replied sarcastically.

"You mind to tell us what happened?"she asked.

"You wouldn't understand... anyways its not important" Harry said trying to get away from the topic of conversation.

"Harry please just tell us I mean we are your friends" Hermione stated softly. Harry sighed and thought about everything that has happened so far, the prophecy, Shadows, his god parents, bellatrix turning to the light side, Draco's reformal. He finally came to the conclusion and said.

"Later right now... I've got to contemplate a few things" Harry replied to Hermione.

"But you promised that we would talk when you got back from Proffesor dumbledores office!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Look I'm going to have to backfire on that promise... you'll have to wait a little bit longer... " Harry stated softly.

"Alright... I'll keep you to that promise..." Hermione stated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wormtail! were is Bellatrix!" Voldmort demanded.

"She's currently over seeing security around the fortresse" Wormtail answered.

"Bring her to me" Voldemort hissed dangerously.

"Yes my lord" Coward of a deatheater whimpered.

Five minutes later Wormtail returned with Bellatrix following.

"Leave us Wormtail... We have matters to discuss" Voldemort stated staring coldly at Bellatrix. Wormtail left the room and Voldemort immediatly said.

"Bella... you have dissapointed me... You have betrayed my trust"

"My lord... I do not know what you are talking about " Bellatrix replied keeping her cool.

"You have been leaking information to this unknown group! Because of your betrayal they've been cutting my deatheater numbers to nothing!" Voldemort roared.

"And I'm proud of it... I never did really support you! all what you did was watch and let your followers do the work... you never have shown any of us your potential... and I never did believe you were powerful!" Bellatrix snarled at the dark lord.

"You dare defy me!" Voldemort roared angrily, and brought out his wand and started sending dark curses and hexes towards her.

Bellatrix wipped out her wand and a pistol and began returning curses and firing at the dark lord. The fight had lasted for only ten minutes before Voldemort got the upper hand and shouted.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix dropped down to the floor and started withiring on the floor letting out a scream of immense pain.

"This is what you get for betraying the darklord... Bellatrix... you deserve this pain... you deserve it for this betrayal!" Voldemort shouted out angrily.

"Now I give you a choice... return to the deatheaters or suffer the consequences" He hissed venomously.

"I'll never go back to the deatheaters... Never!" Bellatrix spat.

"Shame really... My most trusted and loyal deatheater goes behind my back... pity... Malfoy! Dolohov!" Two deatheaters rushed into the room.

"Take this wench and throw her down into the jail cells" Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my lord" both replied in unison, then took bellatix and dragged her down to the dells underneath the fortress.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

then a penguinflew into the fortress went squeek and blew up... killing voldemort and his minions

THE END... just kidding... or am I?... no I'm serious the stories not over yet...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Johnson can you do me a favor?" Abrahm called out through the walls of the outpost stationed outside of hogsmeade.

"Yes sir what can I do for you?" Johnsn replied.

"Take a team go to the town center... I'm starting to get some bad feelings... Voldemort hasn't made a move for a while... I'm thinking something big is going to happen" Abrahm explained.

"Yes sir! oh and before I leave should we report our suspicions to Director Lupin?" Steven Johnson asked his Commander.

"We should... but not while dumbledore is around... you know how he will do anything to try and intercept any information concerning the deatheaters... I'll see the Director myself" Abrahm replied sternly.

"Oh I heard that Fenix is expanding his unit... we might have some more troopers accompanying us onto the field sir" Johnson chuckled as he left the office.

"It seems we do..." Abrahm said to himself as he stared outside as the weather began to darken.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Potter... I've got to talk to you... its urgent!" Draco called out to Harry, while he was aimlessly wandering the hallways of the school.

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked immediatly brought of his aimless wandering.

"Listen I've just got some disturbing news from my dunce of a father... But we need to go somewhere else if we are going to alk about it... I can't risk blowing my cover as spy for the unit" Draco stated flatly.

"Alright... go to the DADA class room... I'll meet you there... I'll inform my godfather of whats happening after..." Harry replied to Draco

"How are you going to tell your god father?... because its gettting awefully close to curfew" Draco asked quizzally.

"Simple... we're right infront of the DADA class room" Harry chuckled.

"Oh... okay..." Draco replied dumbfoundly.

"Well come on... " Harry stated entering the dark classroom, Draco followed.

"Alright whats up with good ole snake face?" Harry asked as soon as he cast locking and silencing charms on room.

"Listen Potter... Voldemorts numbers have taken a drastic increase, all in oneday... I don't know where he got them, but I'll tell you this it takes days to get word out about whats happening... hell how could he have recruited that many deatheaters so fast" Draco ranted.

"Thats not good... thats not good at all... What are his numbers sitting at right now?" Harry asked urgently.

"I don't know... but from what Lucius has told me... lots..." Draco answered grimly.

"Dammit... If Voldemort has an increase in numbers... that means he'll train them to be necromancers and..." Harry started.

"He'll get them to raise an unlimited army of the dead and surely make his attack on both muggle and wizard population" Draco finished with a hint of saddness in his voice.

"Dammit... First the prophecy now this... my life seriouslly ain't getting anybetter... and all because of the old man's manipulations and screw up's..." Harry snarled angrily cursing Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"Whats this about a prophecy?" Draco asked cocking his eyeborw.

"There was a prophecy written about me and voldemort when I was born... It basically states that either I kill voldemort or he kills me... either way someone has to end this conflict one way or another... and I intend on doing just that... I'm going make sure Voldemort regrets ever crossing my path after I put a bullet or two in his head" Harry stated coldly.

"Must be harsh... having you life being dictated by some damn prophecy..." Draco stated.

"Yeah it is... Infact... I didn't even find out about it till the end of last year... damn old bastard" Harry growled.

"Ouch... have you told anyone yet?"

"Why with the 20 questions"

"Just answer the question"

"No"

"Not even Granger!" Draco stated in shock.

"Nope not even Hermione" Harry stated.

"Tell her then for crying out loud!"

"I will... I'm trying to see how I can tell her and how I feel about her" Harry replied sadly.

"Especially since she's dating Ron" He added.

"Weaslby! Him! dating Granger! No way!" Draco exclaimed.

"Huh... what do you mean?"

"Everyone in the whole school were always thinking that you and Granger would get together" Draco explained.

"Including you?" Harry questioned.

"Sadly enough" Draco chuckled.

"Well you go back to your common room and tell that bookworm everything... 'Including' how you feel about her... Understood" Draco grounded out.

"Yeah yeah... and here I thought I was supposed to be the one shouting out the orders and make sure you do them... not the other way around..." Harry chuckled.

"Well Potter, you may be in command of the squad... but out here when we're not on duty we're all independent" Draco said before he left the darkarts class room.

Harry left the classroom 2 minutes later and raced back to the gryffindor common room without being caught.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione Granger sat by the fire place in the Gryffindor common room thinking about her time at Hogwarts and how she began to realise she was truly in love with the Golden boy.

She reflected back on the things that caused her to fall in love with him, from her first year till now, no matter what Harry was always at her side saving her life or something or another. Then Ron had asked her out, at first she thought she was in love with the red headed Weasley. After Harry's so called 'death' took place Ron had comforted her when no one else would. Now here she was standing in her sixth year realising that she was in love with Harry Potter.

She snapped her head around as she heard the common room door open and watched as her best friend and now secret love Harry Potter enter.

"Let's talk" He simply stated. Hermione gestured him to sit beside her on the couch and scooted over.

"So what happened up in Dumbledores office?" Hermione asked right away.

"The old bastard tried to intervene in my life again" Harry stated sharply staring into the fire.

"What do you mean?"

"He tried to get 3 commanders from the NWD department to watch me while here and in hogsmeade... he's telling my its for the best... yeah right" Harry snorted.

"Harry Dumbledore is probably right, with Voldemort and his Deatheaters running loose, they'll do any possible thing just to get to you" Hermione replied then flinching when she noticed the anger in Harry's eye's

"Hermione do you think its best for me to be living with abusive relatives? Do you think its best to keep secrets from me just for own well being and youth? do you think its best for me to have a shitty potions teacher at Occulemency, When dumbledore could have done it himself?" Harry began coldly scaring Hermione.

"Well guess what he was trying to do... He was trying to forge me into a weapon, someone that could be expendble to this damn war... well what... I've had enough! he's gone past the thin red line in trying to control, manipulate and dictate me! I'm taking charge of my own life now... That old bastard tries to intervene once more, I'll make sure he rots in hell! Including the bastard Voldemort" Harry finished with a icy but dangerous tone in his voice.

"He's kept alot of things from me Hermione... including the prophecy that smashed in the department of mysteries incident" Harry stated softly turing his to look at the Book worm beauty.

"What do you mean... the prophecy was destroyed... How could have Dumbledore known about it!" Hermione stated in shock.

"Because he heard... it was made before I was born... It generally states that Voldemort has to kill me...Or I have to kill him" Harry stated solemnly. Hermione felt tears stinging her eye's.

'All this time Harry's life was being dictated by a prophecy...I can't lose him... Not now' Hermione thoughtas she let the tears stream down her face. Harry noticed that she had started to cry.

"Oh Harry" Hermione cried as she embraced him and sobbed into his chest.

"Hey it's alright... I'm not afraid anymore... I've a reason to fight... and come back alive" Harry stated softly to the sobbing girl in his arms.

"What are those reasons?" Hermione asked through choked sobs.

"My god parents... My friends... and most Importantly... You..." Harry replied looking down into Hermione's chocolate eye's.

"Me?"

"Yes... you... Hermione... what I'm trying to say is that... I-I-I love you" Harry stammered.

"Why me?" Hermione asked, She had to know his reason's.

"Because you are the only who has helped me get through alot of things and end the school year coming out alive" Harry answered.

"Well I never got a chance to tell you this... But I love you too Harry... I was going to tell you but... Ron asked me out before I could... and I couln't say no" Hermione stated softly.

"I'm going to break up with him Harry, I can't date him if my heart is with you" Hermione added with a smile.

"I like that sound of that for some reason" Harry chuckled.

"Awe... Was the great Harry Potter jealous?" Hermione laughed.

"Sadly enough yes..." Harry replied chuckling.

"Well don't worry after I break the news to Ron I'm all yours" Hermione said looking Harry in the eye.

"Sounds like a plan" Harry stated before leaning down and pulling Hermione into a passionate kiss, Which she gladly returned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day came by to quickly for the to gryffindors for they had fallen asleep on the couch, spending their night talking, cuddling and or making out with each other. It was a day that would change the lives of many in the war and a day the lines of friendship trust be tested.

"Harry you better wake up!" Someone whispered hoarsly to Harry.

"Not yet..." Harry murmured in his sleep.

"Is he always like this?" a feminine voice asked.

"When we were sharing rooms during summer training at the mansions... it was nearly impossible to wake him up" The voice sighed.

Harry then felt a rush of cold water being poured on his head and instantly snapped awake.

"What was that for?" Harry growled noticing that it was Isaac who poured the water on to Harry. As Harry was jolted awake Hermione also jolted awake.

"We needed to get you up before Ron came down and saw you two asleep on the couch together" Serena explained from behind Isaac.

"Bloody hell did have to use ice cold water?" Harry asked.

"Well you wouldn't wake up so I had to resort to methods from the summer time" Isaac stated chuckling softly.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Don't worry I dealt with him earlier this mourning" Isaac stated simply.

"Isaac what did you do?" Hermione asked frowning.

"He's stillasleep... I hit him with a tranquilizer early in the mourning after Serena and I got in" Isaac explained.

"But the effects of the tranq should be wearing off soon... so thats why we had to get you up" the Half vampire added.

"Okay... Thanks for that Isaac..." Harry said thanking his friend and comrade.

"Meanwhile... What were you two doing out so late?" Harry asked making Isaac and Serena blush.

"Well... We went out for a late midnight walk... and well... Serena and I well we are... um..." Isaac began but became flustered.

"What Isaac here is trying to say is that he and I are together now" Serena said looking at Isaac with a soft glazed over look.

"Really... well Its about time you two got together" Hermione stated to Serena.

"Congrats mate... Congrats" Harry said as he congrulated Isaac.

"Oh and Harry if you tell anybody, and I mean anybody, that I got flustered. I will personnally use you as a dummy for target practice" Isaac stated to Harry dangerously.

"Oh I don't know... I think I may have fun telling everybody that you have a soft spot whenever Serena is around" Harry chuckled, the girls just giggled behind Harry at seeing Isaac's face.

"Do it and you can count on being more than just target practice" Isaac growled again.

"Well I'm going to go find Uncle Moony, I've got to ask him something" Isaac added nodding to Harry and Hermione and then walking over to Serena then pulling her into a deep Kiss, then walked out of the common room, leaving a dazed Serena blushing furiously.

"Well I guess we know how much effect the two have on each other" Hermione said to Harry before pulling Harry into a kiss, and then walked away to her dorm room,leaving Harry in the common room.

"Yeah we do" Harry stated softly while he was in trance. He then snapped of it and went to get a fresh pair of clothes on for the day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breakfast came and went as people went back to their dormitories to eitherplay games, do homework, read, or go get their brooms to fly around the quiditch pitch.

"Hey Harry, you want to come out and fly for alittle bit?" Ron asked him as he walked up to Harry, who was currently reading over one of his charmed Darkarts book.

"No thanks Ron... maybe later" Harry stated to his 'best' friend, Ron looked down sulkily and turned around when Harry added.

"Oh Ron I need to talk to you about something important... has to do with quiditch" Ron's eye's lightened up at this.

"What is it? worked out a new strategy to beat those sleazy slytherin bastards?" Ron asked while smiling.

"It's got nothing to do with that... Infact I'm relinquishing my position as Captain and seeker of the Gryffindor house team" Ron's mouth dropped in surprise as Harry continued. "I'vetalked Mcgonnogal about it... And you are now the new captain for the quiditch team" Harry finished while waiting for Ron's reaction.

"What! Why did you just quit the team! Harry! how the hell could you!" Ron shouted out in cold anger.

"Ron if it were only that simple... Voldemort's after me... and I have to train to get ready to kill the poor bastard" Harry stated calmly. The whole uproar caused the entire common room to go silent and watch as the two friends argued dangerously.

"Look Harry... Just leave the fighting to the elders alright mate... I mean just let loose once in a while and not worry about Voldemort for once" Ron stated trying to convice Harry to come back onto the quiditch team.

"The last time I let the elders fight my battles, Some one died Ron, and as far as I'm concerned, I can't trust the old man with letting him fight because he'll through me into the cross fire" Harry shot back starting to angry

"And as for happy hour... its over for me... I'm already starting to wage my war against voldemort... with or with out your help" Harry added.

"Oh so that's just it huh! Your just going to leave the team to hang dry... Dammit Harry why don't just lie back a little! I mean sure voldemort may be on the prowl but listen let Dumbledore do the fighting... Remember what happened when you lead us to the D.O.M... You got some people hurt just because of someSTUPID vision you had!" Ron snarled.

"Never bring that up! EVER AGAIN!" Harry snarled dangerously at Ron,making more than half the gryffindors gulp at his tone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked as she entered the common room.

"Harry and Ron are fighting... and it just soared to extremely dangerous height's" Lavender saidas Hermione walked up to her. Hermione sighed and walked up to the two boys andonly found that she was caught in the middle of the cross fire of the exchange of words.

" Your treading thin ice Ron... I'd back down now if I were you" Harry growled venoumsly, reaching into hispocket to pull out his wand.

"Treading thin ice? Ha this hasn't even started... I mean look at you... you've always got what you want fame, money, and girls... Me I never get anything... I'm always the guy in your fucking shadow!" Ron yelled out angrily, at this point Hermione decide to step in and intervene in the argument as she noticed that Harry was ready to curse Ron to oblivion... and he 'really was.

"Ron stop it right now!" Hermionestated calmly, but only had Ron glare icily at her.

"You know what... Fine... Harry consider our friendship out the window" Ron snarled, then turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing Harry... I believe that you are starting to become dark... Hermione lets go and leave 'Potter'" Ron spat our venomously and made a grab for Hermione but she held fast.

"I'm sorry Ron... but... I want to break up... I'm not in love with you anymore... I'm sorry but I have always loved Harry... I'm sorry Ron" Hermione stated softly as she let tears loose, Ron growled dangerously and started to walk away before he stopped at the entrance to the common, turned around and said.

"I'll make sure you pay Harry, I'll make sure that you, your mudblood wench, and your other friends pay dearly" Ron then turned around and stormed out of the common room.

"Well... That went well" Harry stated sarcastically after 5 minutes of silence.

"You know I've got a distinct feeling that Ron is hiding something..." A voice called out from the shadow's from behind Harry and Hermione, making the both of them jump and grab their hearts.

"Isaac how long have you been there for?" Hermione asked a bit annoyed when Isaac stepped out of the shadow's.

"I've been there since the end of breakfast this mourning... and throughout the whole arguement... If you want Harry... I'll follow him... make sure he doesn't do anything... stupid" Isaac stated slowly, Just as Harry was about to answer, but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"No that won't be needed Isaac, Ron will come around to his sense's soon enough" she stated softly.

"Alright... but like I said... I've got that feeling he's hiding something from us... just seeing the way he reacts to 'stuff' is more than enough evidence to me" Isaac replied frowning.

"Well I better get going I never got that chance to track uncle Moony down this mourning" Isaac chuckled lightly, then turned to leave the common room.

"Alright... We'll see you later Isaac" Harry said to his vampire comrade.

"Hey Hermione... Um listen... you want to go to hogsmeade with me? I mean I know its a little late to be asking but..." Harry trailed off.

"Of course I'll go with you to Hogsmeade Harry" Hermione answered quickly pulling Harry into a kiss, making Harry's train of speech stop.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Isaac, something wrong?' Serena asked her boyfriend, while they were in hogsmeade a few hours later.

"I've got a bad feeling Serena... call it a hunch or whatever you will... but I think something is going to go down today... " Isaac said to her softly, secretly using his vampiric senses.

"What do you mean?" She asked as they walked down an empty street.

"Voldemort hasn't been attacking or doing any killing's lately" Isaac started firmly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that something big is probably going to go down... and I mean 'big'" the vampire explained to her.

Before either them said anything, Isaac, immediately turned around, whipping out his pistol with inhuman speed, and began pulling the trigger, with deadly inhuman precision,at two black cloaked figures that happened to pop in out of thin air. Once the two figures were on the ground in a pool of their own blood and hole's in their heads, Isaac immediatly cried out.

"Deatheaters!" at that he and Serena began running down the empty and abandon street desperatly trying to escape the deatheaters as they arrived. The couple then halted at one of the old abandoned buildings in hogsmeade, and Isaac immediatly grabbed Serena and threw her into the building.

"Isaac what are you doing?" She cried out to him.

"Going to tackle these deatheater asshole's" Isaac answered, then pulling Serena into a quick but deep passionate kiss and finally pulling away closing and cast locking charms on the door so Serena would not be in harms way.

"I'm sorry Serena, but I can't fight knowing that you'll be in danger" Isaac muttered to himself. Then 7 loud cracks behind Isaacsignalled him of the new deatheater arrivals, he growled soflty, bared his fangs at the group of deatheaters and drew out his pistol and wand.

"Well if it isn't the dirty blooded vampire" A voice behind the mask stated amusedly, and Isaac instantly recognized the voice.

"Well, Well, Well If it isn't Lucius Malfoy himself... what a surprise... Here I thought you'd be rotting in jail after all the trouble you caused my family over the years" Isaac snarled at the senior malfoy.

"It's your father's fault that he didn't pledge his allegiance to the darklord, and he's a pureblooded vampire for merlin's sake!" Lucius spat acidly as he brought his wand out and pointed it at Isaac, along with the rest of his comrades.

"Surrender or suffer the consequences!" Lucius demanded.

"You should already know my answer Lucius if I have my gun and wand trained on you" Isaac smirked, Lucius sighed and then smiled maniacally.

"Then death it will be for you" Lucius cackled with insanity.

"Fine... your funeral then" before Isaac knew it he dodged the first barrage of dark hexes and curse. he quickly transfigured his wand into a katana while he was still in the air from dodging, and dropped down infront of one of the deatheaters with his sword slicing down on him in half.

_'The air my lungs first loved  
Carves craters from my eyes'_

Isaac turned around and fired his last remaining bullets at the small group, then throwing his gun away, and pulled himself into a stance with his katana as the deatheaters circled around him. He backflipped, landed infront of two deatheaters and with fluid inhuman speed stabbed one of them and beheaded another.

_'They said "breathe deeply son  
Or be the next to die"  
Beneath the falling night  
And heaven's shutting gate'_

He ran behind another deatheater, grabbed him from behind, bite his neck taking in some blood and snapped his neck, dropping the crumpled body onto the ground. Lucius watched with amusement as he watched a mere 16 year old half vampire take on 6 fully trained deatheaters. He walked over to the building where Isaac had thrown Serena in and disabled the locking charms he placed and grabbed the frightened young lady as she called out to Isaac.

"ISAAC!" Serena cried out as she was picked up by Lucius from the floor.

_'Pray keep your tongue held tight  
Or suffer the same fate  
The blood on our black gloves  
It is none of your concern'_

"Serena!" Isaac cried out as he watched Serena get taken by Lucius, he quickly stabbed one deatheater and decapitated or behead the rest of them before he rushed off to confront Lucius.

"Let her go Malfoy" Isaac spat icily, as his eye's turned a shade of blood red.

"No... My master will enjoy killing this pathetic halfblood wench of yours" Lucius smirked.

"Isaac please help me!" Serena sobbed as she struggled to break free from Lucius hold. As Isaac charged Lucius to save Serena, a voice shouted out.

"Bombardia!" The spell detonated a few feet away from him and before he knew it, he was sent flying off crashing into an old murky building.

_'If you want to call our bluff  
Get in line and wait your turn  
And watch the witches burn_'

"ISAAC!" Serena cried out to the fallen vampire.

"Oh shut up you pitiful bitch" Lucius growled, thensmacked Serena rendering her unconcious.

_'Don't flinch when innocents  
Are dancing with the flame  
If they wanted to live  
They'd learn to play the game'_

"Ser-rena" Isaac choked out weakly as he fought tooth and nail to not pass out from all of his injuries from the explosion.

"Finish him! now!" Lucius demanded at the unknown assailant.

"Just go Lucius... I need to have a little chat with this piece of filth before I kill him" The assailant stated emotionlessly. Lucius nodded and ran off with Serena still in his arms. Isaac turned to face the assailant, who was now standing over him, and caught a glimpse of what he looked like.

The assailant, was wearing black robes with a ski mask that had a red hand print on it. Underneath the robes he was wearing a metal body plate ,that covered all the upper torso, including the back, a pir of black cargo pants that hid his charmed metal gaurds and shoes.

_'You can still walk away  
If you just hold your tongue  
If you'd just walk away  
You'd live to see the sun but"'_

"You shall regret ever crossing path's with me... you shall ever regret helping Potter... ruin everything for me... now its time for you to die" the assailant hissed to Isaac.

"Avada ke-" Before the assailant could even finish saying the curse shots rang out from the oppostite end of the abandoned street. All Isaac heard was a faint "Stop!" before he passed out and let darkness consume him.

_'Under this killing moon  
Under this burning sky  
The fire's shining groom  
I hold my breath and close my eyes'_

_"The blood on our black gloves  
It is none of your concern  
If you want to call our bluff  
Get in line and wait your turn  
And watch the witches burn  
We'll watch the witches burn"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Harry thank you for taking me to hogsmeade... I had a wonderful time even if it were only a few hours" Hermione stated as she and Harry walked past some shops to make their back to school.

"Hey it's no problem... I'd do anything for you Hermione remember that" Harry stated softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep fiery passionate kiss.

As the two were locked in the fiery breath taking kiss gunshots rang out throught out the entire town. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened as a few more gunshots rang through out the town, then the dead silence that followed.

Finally just when they thought it was over there a loud explosion and every one in the town watched as part of their beloved town was engulfed in flames, Finally people started runningand waves of mass panic spread like a wild fire, it was only then Harry realised what was happening... The deatheaters had come... they had finally began a major offensive.

"Hermione! Run!" Harry shouted out at the top of his lungs as he wipped out his wand and pistol and began firing bullet after bullet and curse after curse.

The dark mark was cast into the air and deatheaters began appearing left, right and center, and afurious battl began as Harry grabbed Hermione and made a dash for it while armour clad militia troops rushed in and began spraying bullets upon the arriving deatheaters.

"Any field agents still inside hogsmeade, group together at the hogshead pub and await further instructions! I repeat regroup at the hogshead and await for further instructions" Harry cried out over his radio as he ran downt he street with Hermione following.

The two turned a corner and found Isaac on the floor, struggling to keep conciousness and on the other end of the street was a deatheater huggling an unconcious Serena in his arms. Four more people rushed up to Harry and Hermione and watched as another deatheater walked up to the fallen vampire and ordered the other to go witht he girl in his arms. He walked over to Isaac bent down whispered a few words stood back up and pulled his wand onto Isaac and was about to use the killing curse on Isaac. Harry snapped back to reality pulled his pistol up along with Draco, Neville, Dean and Seamus (the four who came rushing up behind Harry and Hermione) and cried out "halt" drawing the assailants attention towards the few agents of shadow's. Harry was the first to pull the trigger followed by the other 4 , but the assailant apparated before he could even be hit.

"Dammit" Draco cursed as their shots completly missed there intended target.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile on the other side of hogsmeade things weren't faring well for Lieutenant Steven Johnson and his sqaud of troops, their assignment was to patrol the entire town and return to the town centre... but they got more than they bargained for when deatheaters started arriving. Blood from bothsides had been spilt and as he and the remnants of his squad traversed the town. Sure they had gotten into firefights with deatheaters while making their way to the town center, but each encounter left a sqaud member of two dead. What started out as a normal partol route, became a horrible nightmare.

"Lt. what are we going to do? We just lost Hawkin's sir" one of the people in his squad asked worriedly.

"Like I said before... we have to make it back to the town center, we'll regroup with any other surviving patrol groups at the centre... But my job right now is to make sure that make it through this day alive!" Johnson stated flately. The men in his squad just nodded and they continued on to the town centre, forcing to turn back here and their due to the massive amount of rubble that littered the ground, making it even impossible for them to stay alive.

"It's quiet... To quiet" one of them stated a tad bit unnerverd by the dead silence.

"Oh shut up Rico" one the others growled at the frightened solider.

"Tanner! Rico! why don't you both shut up! listen!" Johnson snapped a tad bit aggravated at the bickering.

They moved carefully around one corner only to be stopped at a terrify sight, a man or creature in dull black metal armor was hunched over, feasting on the corpse of one of the mangled civillians, bite after bite, the sickening sounds of flech being chewed on caused Rico to faint on the spot hitting the ground with a soft thud. The thing stopped its feasting stood up and turned and letting a face plate snap into place with the black helment only letting the things blood red eye, be revealed to the world.

"Holy shit" Johnson silently gasped.

"Open fire" He shouted right away, and the members of his squad brought their rifles, witht thier wands attached, to shoulder level and began spraying bullets at the inhuman monster, the thing just jumped out of the way charged towards the sqaud letting loose a hail of it on bullets from its arm mounted cannon, catching some of the sqaud members in the head and torso. It let out a battle cry released its wrist blade on his other arm adn began cutting up any other survivors.

Johnson was the last man standing of his sqaud, the thing had effectively taken out his entire sqaud in less than 2 minutes tops. Finally the thing came and ran at him force knocking the wind out of the gungho liuetenant. He watched as the monstrosity raised it wrist blade and brought it down onto Johnson's heart. Johnson let out an ear piercing scream and saw no more. The thing walked away from the dead solider of the NWD and began feasting on the other corpses.

A.N. So that's phase 12 people I hope you enjoy this chapter cause it was the longest I have written yet. Sorry If I have had a slow proggress but everytime i seem to write i sometimes hit a writters block and completely blanch out. Well enjoy this chapter cause next chapter is the battle for hogsmeade and I promise you it will be an intense battle.

Toodles

Soulhacker

P.S. Merry christmas

P.P.S about the whole penguin thing... My idiot friend typed that in when i was away from my computer...


	15. Science of lies

Phase 13: The science of lies

Abyss stood ontop of the shrieking shack and watched as Hogsmeade was stormed by the deatheaters and set on fire one building at a time. He grinned maniacally, For the past months he had been trained by voldemort personally, learning everything he could about the dark arts, and in return he would provide Voldemort information about Harry's activities.

"Hmmmm... I was in the right mind when I joined Voldemort"Abyss grinned evily.

"Apprentice" he heard a voice call out to him.

"What is do you have to report?"Abyss ask immediatley as he put his scarf and hood back on.

"Sir... the enders have arrived and begun their attack sir" the deatheater, who called out to Abyss, answered.

"Good... have the deatheaters go to plan 'B' let the forces of light die by the hands of the enders"Abyss stated with a maniacal glint in his eye's.

"Yes sir" The deatheater bowed and walked away.

'Let's see if my suspicions are right... 'They' should be showing up soon'Abyss mused on the inside.

"Let's see how the force's of light respond to this attack!" He grinned evily, then turning around and jumped off the old worn out house and beganwalking towards the scene of chaos, death and destruction.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office doing the ever growing paper work, that had been developing since the deatheaters came out into the open.

'This is ridicules... I should be thinking of methods on how to control Potter, and keep him under my control' Dumbledore thought bitterly.

'You should stop your belligarent manipulations... He's become far to independent, and won't listen to you... remember his warning the last time' part of his head thought.

'I only want to do whats best for the boy and the rest of the wizarding world' Dumbledore thought back bitterly putting down the warning thoughts.

knock knock

The knock on dumbledore's door immediatly silenced his thoughts and called out to the person on the other side of the door. Once called upon a man stepped into the office, having long sandy brown hair, that partially covered his face and piercing, but dull,grey eye's of an eagle, and his face stoic to make one think he was soul-less.

"Ah Captain Cervante's it is good to see you again... what is currently happening down there?" Dumbledore asked as the young 25yr.old officer took a seat.

"Not good headmaster... Mohammed hasn't been able to send any support from his encampment, he's taking on alot of fire from the deatheaters and is currently locked in a bloodbath with a horde of the undead as we speak" Cervante's reported.

"This is not good... what about hogsmeade... where they able to get any teams down there?" Dumbledore asked worriedly, worrying for the welfare of his weapon and students.

"4 assault teams were already in hogsmeade running patrols... since those Deatheaters swarmed in we haven't had any contact with them" Cervamte's answered.

"I have a small company of 30 men ready to move into hogsmeade at anytime Headmaster... just give me the word" Sigma added.

"Alright... I want you and your men to go in and rescue any survivors in the town, also I want you to track down Mr. Potter and bring him back... we can not allow the forces of darkness to get their hands on him" Dumbledore ordered the young officer.

"Alright headmaster" Sigma stated and started to leave the office before asking.

"Why have you taken an interest in Mr. Potter's life headmaster? I can see that he doesn't want you interfering in it... and yet you still do... why is that?" Dumbledore just sat on his chair and thought about it. Finally an idea clicked.

"I'm only interested for his welfare and safety Captain... and I am one of his appointed gaurdian's next to Proffesor Lupin of course" Dumbledore lied through his teeth.

'I better warn Harry about dumbledore... He's cooking something up to control him' Cervante's thought.

"Alright headmaster... I better be going, I've lives to save... I believe that some of your order members are going to be accompanying us as well?" Cervante's inquired.

"Yes they are Captain... good luck captain" Dumbledore called out as Sigma left the office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So Harry... What are we going to do now?" Seamus finnegan asked worriedly. It had been 3 hours since the massive deatheater offensive began, and very few members of both the D.A. and Shadow's were holed up in the hogshead pub. Harry just remained silent, he sat in a corner of the pub with his arms wrapped securely around Hermione's waist, watching over Isaac who fell unconcious when the whole battle started.

"I have no idea Seamus... I truly have no idea" Harry replied sadly while Hermione started shaking in fright.

"Harry i'm scared" Hermione whispered out hoarsely.

"Don't worry... it'll be alright... Remus is probably marching in with the militia for a major rescue operation" Harry said sounding unsure himself.

"Every one quiet... we got company!" Dean shouted out as quiet as he could. Immediately the one's with projectile weapons snapped them up to shoulder level and pointed them at the door.

"Come on this way... we've got to find any survivors!" A faint voice on the other side called out.

"Sir... I've got a bad feeling about this" Another voice said out loud.

"Look sharp people!" The first man called out. Silence reigned for many minutes and all that could be heard were the fires that were crackling in the surronding area and the screams from afar.

"Think they're gone?" Hermione whispered.

"I hope so..." Harry stated silently.

"Hermione... look after Isaac for one moment... I'm going outside to see what's happening out there" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Becareful" she whispered back and pulled Harry into short but breath taking kiss. Harry pulled away reluctantly and drew out his wand and slowly went to the other end of the hogshead in and slowly opened the door and stepped out into the burning village.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Remus are you alright?" Tonks asked, clearly worried about her lover.

"No I'm not alright Tonks... our godson is trapped down in hogsmeade with many others... and I worry about him... because he is the last thing I have that will remind me of Lily and James... and not only that I'll be crushed if anything should happen to him" Remus stated softly looking out the window in his office with a blank look.

"Don't worry about Harry, if anything you, Nathanial, Jefferey, and Li have all taught him well in the art of fighting and survival... Hell you even helped me get rid of my problems in stealth and tracking... so please for once don't worry about Harry all the time, you should be worrying about yourself" Tonk replied lovingly, as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know for once you are actually right... we'll I better get down to ops and see if Cervante's and his team has found them yet" Remus said to Tonks quickly placing a kiss on her lips then left, leaving and a blushing but dreamily gazing Tonks in the office.

"Just remember Remus that I love you" Tonks whispered to herself as she turned back to facing the window.

Meanwhile out on the school grounds Remus walked into a make shift bunker, that was partially built into a hill, and immediately all the people inside snapped to attention.

"Resume what you were doing" Remus simply stated as he walked by many consoles.

"Director we've got the report from the front" an Officer stated to Remus.

"And..."

"They've found very few survivor's right now" The young officer replied.

"Get Tonks for me on the line... It's time we sent Shadow's in" Remus ordered the officer.

"Yes sir" The officer immediately scurried away to send the message.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No words could be used to describe the carnage in hogsmeade, it was enough to make anyone to break down into tears and make their stomach turn. Portions of the town were set on fire, no matter were you turned their were always bodies lying lifeless on the ground covered in their own pools of blood, screams and cries of helped were silenced immediately, and the constant crackle of gun fire filled the air in the distance.

Harry stepped out of the Hogshead and started to follow along set of foot prints that lead away from the pub, he knew it was dangerous, but he had no other choice, it was a do or die situation.

"Harry you find anything?" Draco asked on the radio.

"No nothing, just a bunch of foot prints... I'll keep on following these foot prints... and then head back" Harry replied.

"Alright... wait... dammit... our position has comprimised we've got D.E's firing on the place... Hold the line!" Harry heard Draco shout out. Gunfire could be heard in the background along with people shouting out hexes and curses.

"Damn deatheaters" Harry cursed, thenn turned back and ran to the besieged pub.

When he got there,he could see gunfire escaping the window's along with a few spells. He rushed in around the back of the pub and picked up a discarded rifle from one his wounded teammates. Hermione looked at him with fear and worry in her eye's and said.

"Harry come back to me"

'She know's me to well' Harry mused.

"Don't worry I plan on it 'mione'" Harry replied with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Open the door I'm going out... Draco, Neville, Dean, Seamus with me! the rest of you keep them pinned!" Harry ordered.

"Don't think you're going to go out there without me" A voice called out. Every one looked back to see Isaac standing up and gathering his belongings with a hard look on his face.

"Isaac you should be resting!" Harry grounded out to the Vampire.

"As if I'll listen to the doctor's order's... Like hell I will... Those Deatheater's are going to feel the full brunt of my anger" Isaac barked out angrily.

"Beside's if you remember I'm a half vampire... so I have self regeneration, so I'm good to go... except for this nasty scar" Isaac added point to a long scar a few cm underneath his right eye.

"Well... I guess there's no stopping you" Harry sighed.

"Come on!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Captain... I think we should back track sir" One of the solider's in Cervante's unit stated with fear evident in his voice. It had been 3 long hours since his team and the order members

"Alright... everyone regroup back at the Hogshead... from there we'll push towards the outpost and support Mohammed's crew" Sigma said into his radio, in response he got quick 'affirmatives' or 'understood'.

His unit rallied back together and started back tracking through the city avoiding previous dead ends they had hit while pushing into the town. The silence in the area rattled the battle fatiguesoliders, Cervante's manage to keep calm to a certain extent and would not allow his discomfort show on his face, he may be a young officer, but he knew that if one person started to panic or become afraid... they might as well be dead because it would most likely be their downfall.

As soon Cervante's unit came out into a wide clearing off the town, one of his men had a bullet pierce right through his helmet letting loose a trail of blood from the hole and the base of the helmet.

"Circle up!" Cervante's cried out as the body hit the floor. The surronded men immediately started firing quick short3 round bursts into the buildings and lobbed a few grenadesinto the buildings. The grenades detonated and and began smoking out buildings until a lou shrill inhuman cry was heard, everyone, including Cervante's himself that was until movement was heard around them.All of them looked around yet could see nothing just as they were about to barage the buildings with bullets, it was to late, 15 men jumped out of the buildings and formed a circle around the unit., among the bblack armour clad things was a man clad in a pitch black armour, covered by a black basilisks skin robe, a mask with a red hand print

The men paniced and began firing like madmen, before any one could the things jumped into the unit and began their slaughter. Cervantes and few others managed to slip out of the slaughter house and bolted through an alley way and jumped over a few scattered barrels in a connecting streets. He and what was left of his unit, only 4 men, ran up another street and came upon a fire fight between the Deatheaters and 6 teenaged boys. The 6 boys were heavily out numbered 15 to 1, but from what he could see, the boys were winning and the deatheaters were falling under thier ruthless barage of spells and bullets, meaning they were losing horribly... and much to their embarrasment, to a few 16 year old teens.

"Come on!" Cervante's called out to what remained of his unit. they all began to charge until a loud inhuman cry was heard behind them they stopped and turned to see one of the things that attacked his group staring them down, armour caked in blood and blood dripping from its hand. It jumped over them and landed right in the center of the 5 soliders they brought their rifles up to fire at it, but it was to late, the blood bathed monster dashed to one solider and beheaded him with his wrist blade, turned to another and fired many rounds into another.

Cervante's charged up to it and bashed the but of his rifle against the neckhoping that it would kill the thing, Instead the thing turned around and swung its arm around crashing into Cervante's stomach sending him flying a few feet, Cervante's vision blurred for a moment and cleared as he struggled to get back onto his feet. He managed to get back and see that the last of his comrades was locked in a vicious close quarters combat with the thing. In hte end the black armour clad monster caught the last of his unit off gaurd and beheaded him with no second thoughts.

"You bastard!" Cervante's cried out and charged recklessly towards the blood caked monster, only to be stabbed in the gut pushed back on the ground holding his wound, letting the blood flow in between his hands.

With his vision begginning to blur the last thing he saw before blacking out was the thing towering over with his blade raised ready to deliver the final blow, he finally black with these last wordss.

"I'm sorry... Tira..." he finally faded into darkness, and heardthe faint muffled sounds of gunshots being fired.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry fired a single bullet into a deatheaters head and jumped out of the way from an oncoming killing curse.

"Incendio!" He shouted out, the deatheater who fired the killing curse was immediatly set into flames, suddenly he was surronded by 5 deatheaters.

"You know you deatheaters are starting to piss me off!" Harry stated angrily.

"Shut your mouth Potter... or die were you stand!" one of them roared.

"Oh look at me I'm so afraid, I'm shaking in fear in my boots" Harry retorted.

"Shut up you brat!" another one shouted.

"You first" Harry snarled and rushed up to the first deatheater and punched him in the face wiped around fired 2 bullets into another, and snapped the neck of one more deatheater.

"I find it pathetic to see you deatheaters being taken down by a mere 16 year old brat, as you put it" Harry snarled at the frightened deatheater as he looked at his fallen comrades.

"T-T-The darklord will kill you Potter!" The man whimpered. Harry stepped towards te deatheater and punched him the gut, the hood and mask came off to reveal a scared-beyond-belief Peter Petigrew.

"Well, well, well, Wormtail... never thought that you would participate in this assault... I should thank you to what you did to me... Because of you my parents are gone! Because of you I lived an abusive life! Because of you Sirius spent 13 dreaded years in azkaban! Because of you Voldemort is back! and because of you" Harry whispered softly, but dangerously. "and because of you... I never got a normal childhood" He finished off with a growl.

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry the Darklord had me under the imperius curse... you must believe me!" Petigrew cried.

"Tell me why I should believe a deatheater like you huh?" Harry snarled dangerously.

"Because your parents would not want you to kill me" Wormtail whimpered.

"How would you know what they want when you sold them out to most evil dark wizard there is yet!" Harry roared. He had enough, Harry brought his pistol up and pressed the trigger ending the pitiful deatheaters life.

"That was for you mom and dad" Harry whispered silently, then returned to the battle.

It was another 5 minutes before the last of the deatheater contigent that had assualted the bar were put down, the 6 teens were all exhausted and turned around to go back into the bar, before entering the bar they heard gunshots being fired. They turned around to see a man clad in black armour, his armour bathed in blood, stabbing at another man in white. Another man was on the ground struggling to get back and watched as his comrade was slayed by the man in black. Finally the man recklessly charged the black solider only to be stabbed by its wrist blade in the gut. The man fell over holding his gut and watched as the black solider walked towards him and waited for the final blow.

"Come on we've got to save him!" Harry ordered, he ran off towards the 2 men and began firing curses and bullets at the man.

Thearmour clad soldierhad no time to react as a cutting curse hit his throat, leaving a very deep gash, and let the bullets pierce his helmet and go right through his head letting his head splatter inside of the helmet.

Harry walked over to the passed out man, and noticed that it was the Cervante's lying on the ground.

"Lets bring him inside" Harry said quietly. The others nodded and conjured a stretcher and placed his body carefully on to it and slowly walked back to the bar. Once inside Harry ordered for a table to be cleared off so they could put Cervante's body onto the table.

"Hermione do you know any healing charms?" Harry asked the beautiful book worm.

"Yeah I do... why do you need some help?" Hermione asked him worriedly.

"Yeah we do... we just brought in a friend of Moony's he's been stabbed in the gut... do you think you can perform those healing charms"

"Of course I can Harry" Hermione answered slowly, then added.

"Not confident enough in you healing charms harry?" she askes slyly.

"No... I'd rather have you do it, than me, cause there is a big chance that I'll screw up and make things worse" Harry chuckled, then pulled into a deep passionate kiss, then pulled awayand walked away towards Draco and Isaac.

"So what are we going to do now?" Isaac asked frowning.

"Well the deatheaters know were we are now... so there's no point in staying here... we've got move while we still can... or the deatheaters and the guy we killed will have there buddies coming to look for us" Harry answered unsure of his decision.

"Harry that guy we killed, he's undead..." Draco hesitated.

"He looked alive enough" Isaac grounded out.

"What do you mean Draco?"

"To make a long story short... They're called the 'Enders' basically they are an advance and more intelligent version of the undead... faster, stronger, more agile, and a hell lot more dangerous than you usual undead" Draco explained.

"You mean that Bastard Voldemort has found a way to make the undead deadlier... this day couldn't get any better" Isaac snarled.

"No he hasn't... it trails back to the time grindelwald was in power, whenever someone on his side died, he'd portkey them somewhere and basically mutat there cells so that they can act like the dead, but can retain their humanity at the same" Draco added.

"Dammit this does not make things any better in this war" Harry scowled.

"I'm guessing you got this information from your dad?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know me to well" Draco smirked.

"Not really" Isaac muttered.

"Where were these Enders portkeyed to?" Harry asked sternly.

"Some secret fortress... I don't know where it is... all I know that it was Grindelwalds last line of defense... but never got to use because the war was over then" Draco answered.

"Dammit..." Harry muttered underneath his breath.

"Why doesn't the bastard come after me himself rather then kill many innocent people" Harry snarled.

"Um Harry we've got company... and he doesn't look like a deatheater..." Seamus said as he walked up to Harry.

Harry looked at Seamus then walked over to a window and looked out to see a man in black robes with his hood up and a ski mask on, underneath the robes he was wearing black armour from neck down. The only thing that stood out was a red handprint on his mask. At this point Draco walked up to the window and closed his eye's

"Abyss..." He muttered underneath his breath.

"Draco you know who that is?" Harry asked as he heard Draco mutter.

"Yeah... sadly enough I do know... he's Voldemorts apprentice" Draco began.

"He calls himself Abyss for some unknown reason... My father told me that he is responsible for some of the major attacks these last few months... he's the most dangerous Deatheater alive...next to aunt Bellatrix that is... trust me from what my father has told me about him... I'm afraid to say even he could place fear in the most battle harden people" Draco continued sadly.

"And he's the guy that helped Lucius get away with Serena... and tried to kill me while I was down... that manclearly has no sense ofhonour... " Isaac growled.

"What do you think he's up to... he's just standing their doing nothing" Seamus asked curiously.

"I don't want to find out" Harry stated flatly.

"Get everyone up we're clearing out of this building and moving somewhere else..." He added. Unfortunatly for them the man known as Abyss decided to speak.

"Harry Potter! Come out of your hiding place!" Abyss called out his voiced magically enhanced and laced with anger, madness, and insanity.

"What does he want?" Harry asked himself as he stood frozen by the window with the others.

"I know you are in there! So why don't you come out play!" Abyss called out again.

"I know you are with those dark soldiers... Shadows... so why don't you be brave and come out to face me alone... without your compatriaots from you little band of merry fighters!" At this Harry and Isaac instantly froze.

'He know's' They both thought in unison.

"Harry what is he talking about?" Hermione asked shaking in fright, while walking up to Harry.

"I see and hear that you haven't told your little mudblood whore!" Abyss called out.

"Harry answer me" Hermione stated forcefully, Harry could only sigh and looked at Isaac, the half vampire nodded.

"Hermione I only told you the partial truth of my whereabouts" Harry began.

"I have been training in secret this past summer... Just not with the vampire elders... I've been training with Moony, Tonks, and Isaac's dad..." Harry stated sadly, closing his eye's.

"You lied to me" Hermione stated softly.

"I did... but Moony told me specifically not to tell anyone about our operations... You see if I was to train... I would have to train away in secret... away from dumbledore and voldemort..." Harry explained.

"You lied to me" Hermione said tears beginning to well up in her carameal orbs.

"I know... I'm sorry... but it had to be done... I'm not going to let anyone I love and care about die because of me... I won't let it happen" Harry stated bitterly.

"You bastard! You lied to me! How could you?" Hermione cried out angrily.

"I thought you loved me!" Hermione cried.

"And I do..." Harry stated softly.

"You bastard!" Hermione hissed angrily and slapped Harry hard across the face.

Everyone could only watch andhold their breathsin silence as the two fought. It was then Hermione realised what was happening around, she snapped out of her anger and looked Harry in shock.

"Harry I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" Hermione choked out as she backed away into a wall away from Harry, ashamed of her actions. Harry walked up to Hermione and scooped up the crying girl into his arms, and began calming her down.

"H-H-Hary I-I'm so sorry" Hermione sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh its alright love... It's partyl my fault for not telling you... but I was pretty much bound to my word..." Harry said soothingly.

"And I already forgive you for that slap... and as I have said before... you have a very strong arm" Harry chuckled softly, while Hermione blushed.

"Well if you two lovebirds are done... we've got an unwanted guest who wants to have his ass kicked right about now" Isaac grinned., Harry and Hermione both blushed, and stood back up.

"Go do your thing... my green eye'dcommander" Hermione chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Don't worry that guy is going to wish that he never messed with shadow's my beautiful bookworm" Harrygrinned and bent down and kissed Hermione passionately.

"If you guys don't mind... we've got some to take care of... so if you can save all that pent up sexual tension for later would be nice" Isaac joked around. The two pulled away reluctantly, Harry walking towards the door and leaving poor Hermione with a glazed over look.

"Ahh I see that I still haven't broken you two apart yet" Abyss muttered under his breath.from outside.

"Hey Abyss why don't you be smart and leave... it'll save you the embarassment and humilation of defeat" Harry called out cockily, Abyss could only laugh maniacally.

"Fire!" Harry shouted out. The air was finally filled with the sounds of gun chatter, but Abyss was to quick he had managed to erect and stone shield to block the incoming fire. Finally after 2 minutes the gun chatter came to a halt and the stone wall was crumpled on the ground but Abyss was still standing. He smiled maniacally behind his mask and said.

"My turn" he raised his wand and prepared to bring swift destruction to the occupants inside. Meanwhile inside Harry watched as the apprentice of voldemort raised and readied himself to fire a spell at the pub.

"Get everyone... Go!Go!" Harry cried out, but it was to little to late.

"BOMBARDIA!" The bar was struck and started collapsing in on itself the occupants inside were pinned and traped inside, while others were thrown from the walls as the cannon ball hex crashed into the front of the pub. The whole thing finally collapsed, but the occupants inside were not dead, they injured and wounded to a certain extent, but nothing more.

Abyss walked into the ruins of the bar and called for more people. They came withing a seconds timing he ordered them to find any survivors and take them back to voldemort.

He walked over to Hermione's unconcious body, picked her up and threw her over her shoulder and walked over to Harry's body and found him to be regaining concious.

Harry's vision was blurred but he managed to see Abyss walk up to him with Hermine thrown over his shoulder.

"Hermione" Harry moaned. His vision began to black, and before he blacked out he saw the face behind the mask of abyss, the man had a mop of red and maniac's smile plastered on his.

"This is what you deserve... you will die slowly and painfully from the loss of your loved one's... and then the dark lord will come and finish you off... Harry" The man said, voice void of any emotion.

Before Harry blacked he looked one last time at the face of the man who captured Hermione and put two and two together... It was Ron.

A.N. So here's phase 13... Hope you enjoyed the story... and on another note... things will be literally heating up soon... and why has Voldemort ordered the capture of Hermione, and Serena and so many other innocent females in the town? Oh well you'll find out soon enough. okay so that's it for me until next chapter adios.

Chapter preview:

"It was Ron!"

"How do you know?"

"I saw his face before I blacked out... How could that fucking bastard side with Voldemort!"

"Like I said Harry, when you two had that fight... I sensed something about Ron... I couldn't place my finger on it... but I had a theory that he had been allied to the darklord himself"

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to find out were voldemort has them holed up... we go in... and rescue them... if the chance comes... I'm going to kill ron with my bar hands"

"That's going to take time to track them down"

"We'll pull it off... I'm sure of it"

Toodles...

Soulhacker


	16. Aftermath

A.N. Glad to know that you all enjoyed my last chapter, well here's phase 14 for you and thank you to all the people who read it and reviewed...

_Italics- song lyrics_

**Bold- radio chatter**

_"" Old Vampiric tongue_

Phase 14: aftermath

**"Alpha team you find anything?" **

**_"Nothing..."_**

**"Procede to town center... We'll finish the mop up of whats left..."**

**_"Affirmative..."_**

Hogsmeade was lite up on fire and bodies of the dead and fallen were littered at every turn, several hours after the onslaught three seperate battalions of the ministry and the Hydora's soldiers were dispatched to mop up the last of the Deatheaters. They had dilema's and could not send any of their forces to aid in the defence of Hogsmeade-Deatheaters attacked many places in large numbers, but nothing could compare to the massacre in Hogsmeade. It would leave a dark trail of memories and guilt-they all thought about how they were too late and responsible for all the blood spilt in the town, and they held back their tears as they saw their fallen comrades, some cracked as grief washed over them like a rubber ball hitting a stone wall.

**"Aerith... to alpha lead... I've found survivors... call in for medical support!"**

**_"Copy that Aerith... Thank merlin... Where are you?"_**

**"I'm at the Hogshead Pub... or whats left..."**

**_"How many are there?"_**

**"About 10 of them sir... One is critically wounded."**

**_"Alright stay were you are... I'll send medical evac right away!"_**

**"Yes sir"**

**_"Command this is Alpha lead... We have found some survivors, they are currently injured, and we've got one critically injured... please send medical extraction right away."_**

**"Command to Alpha team... Medical evac is enroute to site."**

**_"Copy that command... Alpha out."_**

At the scene of destruction at the what remained of the Hogshead Pub, Aerith stood at one end of the destroyed building and looked at the 10 unconcious people.

"If it hadn't been for Shadow's, nothing would have been left standing," Aerith muttered to herself. A piece discarded paper caught her attention nearby one of the unconcious people, she bent over, picked it up, and unravled the parcment. It stated:

_"Death to all the Mudbloods! Abyss."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He'll have to stay in the hospital bed for a day..." a voice sounded from above, fuzzy but audible.

"Dammit... What happened down there..." another voice, this time male, muttered.

"I don't know but we'll worry about it later... right now we have to worry about our godson love."

"Yeah we do..."

At this Harry James Potter woke up from his unconcious slumber and sat up, groaning in pain.

"Poppy... he's up!" some one called out. Harry immediatly recognized the voice-it was his godfather Remus Lupin.

"Uhhh... What happened... Where am I?" Harry asked as he winced from the exposure of the bright lights. Madam Promfoy immediatly walked to her office to pick out potions for Harry.

"You're in the hospital wing of Hogwarts... as for what happened... we were hoping you could tell us..." A feminine voice answered, Harry also recognized that as Tonks voice.

"Harry do you remember anything of what happened down there?" Remus asked. Harry thought back to what happened, and his mind was hit dead on with flashes of the attack on Hogsmeade, the dead bodies, the black clad soldiers, Hermione, and the face of the apprentice. His face instantly contorted with rage.

"Voldemort's apprentice was there... Apparently the Deatheaters call him Abyss for some ungodly reason..." Harry said darkly.

"Harry... did you encounter him there or was he with the deatheaters?" Remus asked.

"Oh we had an encounter with him alright... The bastard pretty much levelled the Hogshead Pub... and took Hermione!" Harry shouted in anger."and I know who the Abyss is," Harry added and his face litterally darkened, many people would have trembled under the look Harry was giving.

"Who was it Harry?" Remus asked slowly, while Tonks gulped at his 'demon face'.

"It was Ron!" Harry spat out acidly."I saw his face just as I blacked out." he raised his fist and brought it down against the table by his bedside. He brought his hand back up and noticed that his knuckles were bleeding, Tonks went wide eyed at Harry's display of anger.

"Why would Ron do such a thing?" Tonks asked in disbelief.

"I don't know... But how could that jealous asshole side with Voldemort of all people!" Harry cried out in rage.

"If you don't mind to lower your voice... people are trying to get some rest here" A voice, off to the bed across from Harry, groaned. Harry looked up and found Isaac sitting up and wincing in pain as most of his upper torso was covered in bandages.

"And like I said back at Hogsmead... Ron has no sense of honour anymore..." Isaac growled darkly.

"The first chance I get... I'm going to kill the little shit with my own bare hands" Harry said icily.

"Isaac!" A female voice cried out.

Tonks, Remus, Harry and Isaac turned their heads towards the entrance of the hospital doors and found a woman, In her mid thirties, with sleek long black hair and shining brown orbs that were glistened with tears, she had a body equivelent to a model, rushed over to Isaac's bedside with Isaac's father, Jeffery Vincent in tow.

"Isaac are you alright?" The lady asked through her tears.

"Don't worry mom... I'm alright... " Isaac replied calmly.

"Isaac... What happened to you down there? How did you get this scar?" Jeffery asked as he noticed the scar underneath Isaac's right eye.

"Abyss... He gave me this scar..." Isaac growled baring his fangs.

"Where are Sam and Dominique?" Harry asked realising that his two other friends were not in the room.

"They're leading cleaning up operations in area's that have been attacked by the deatheaters." Remus answered.

"So they attacked more than one community?" Harry asked in shock and disbelief.

"From report's that we have recieved...yes...also...we believe that thedeatheaters have taken hostages... mostly female..." Jeffery stated.

"Yeah those bastards also took Serena" Isaac growled, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

"They also got Hermione" Harry hissed angrily. Silence endured for 10 minutes, and no body dared to speak, it was as if all they had been working for came to a dead end.

"How's Cervante's doing" Harry asked worriedly as he looked over to see Cervante's wrapped in bandages and hooked up to many machines.

"He's lucky... he wasn't stabbed in any vital organs... he just needs a few blood replenishing potions and a few healing charms... he'll be good as new" Madam Promfoy answered as she walked over to Harry with a few potions.

"Here drink this" She ordered. She handed Harry a vial that was filled a clear mud like substance. Harry took the flask with the potoin in it and drank at have a really disgusted look on his face when it was empty.

"Ugh... If it tastes that bad... then it must work..." Harry said with his face still shrewd up in disgust. After Harry had said this the tension and worry in the atmosphere of the hospital wing. Just then the doors to the hospital wing burst open for the second time that day. A Woman burst through the doors tears falling freely from her cerrulean eye's andhad shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. She ran up to the wounded captains bed side and cried harder when she saw the captain was in.

"Who is she?" Isaac asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's Sigma's wife... Tira Cervante's" Violet answered.

"So what do we do now... do we sit here and wait or do we get off our asses and hunt down those deatheater bastards" Isaac growled darkly.

"Isaac... watch your tongue" Violet scowled at her son.

_"Vel sul lemmar" _Isaac stated in a different tongue. Harry just frowned while Jeffery grinned at Isaac.

_"Nostia bel sumara" _Jeffery replied in the same tongue.

"Ummm... Remus... what are those two saying... I don't recognize the langauge?" Harry asked frowning, pointing at the two vampires.

"They're speaking in the old vampiric langauge... its been around for a very long time... and I have no idea what they are saying so don't ask me... ask Violet" Remus answered.

"Don't ask me either... I tried learning but it was pretty much a waste of time... So I don't bother" Violet stated smiling slightly.

"Oh Harry... we found this note right beside you... while you were unconcious... " Remus stated remembering the note that one of the militia members had given him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment and handed it to Harry.

_Potter if you ever want to see that mudblood whore again, you must surrender yourself to the darklord... if you don't surrender yourself... we will kill the mudblood, and the other women we have captured in our raids... that is after we have had our fun with them... you have a week to surrender yourself... or we start killing the lady's... starting with the mudblood bitch... you wouldn't want that in your concious now would you? signed Abyss... Apprentice of the darklord_

"That... little... shithead... " Harry growled menacingly. He ripped the parchment into bits and pieces and shouted out in anger and frustration.

"What is it?" Tonks asked worriedly.

"That bastard Ron... is trying to use my own guilt as a weapon against me" Harry hissed icily.

"Meaning what?"

"He wants me to surrender myself to Voldemort... if I don't... they'll start killing the lady's they have captured... after they have had their fun with them, as Ron put it" Harry answered slowly but angrily.

_"Ignora mel supar!" _Isaac spat out acidicly.

"Isaac... watch you tongue... you mother may not know what you are saying... but I sure as hell do" Jeffery scolded his son.

Isaac got out of bed abruptly with a 'Demon' look on his face, put on a loose long sleeve black shirt and stormed out of the hospital wing with a dangerous glint in his eye's. Madam promfoy tried to stop him from leaving but was shot with a dangerous cold glare and backed down. Everyone in the room could only sigh sadly.

"How long do we have?" Remus asked slowly.

"A week..." Harry answered, Remus could only put his head in his hands and sigh in frustration, Tonks noticing his frustration walked over to Remus and embraced him into a loving hug while whispering soothing words into his ear calming the werewolf down slightly. Harry watched his godparents and their actions, and immediatly realised that his godparents were in love with eachother. This gave him an evil idea and caused him to grin slightly.

"Okay lets step away from the situation here for one moment" Harry began. "So... Moony... Tonks... How long have you to been uh seeing eachother" Harry questioned them with a grin on his face. Both heads shot up and looked at Harry in shock and embarrasment.

"Umm... ummm...well. you see.. um" Remus tried to say something, but it seems that words failed him.

"So... when's the wedding... cause I've got a lot of planning to do" Harry stated smirking at his god parents while Jeffery broke down into laughter and Violet giggled.

"Yeah... um... well... you see... um... Your enjoying this aren't you!" Tonks shouted throwing an accussing finger at Harry.

"Of course... its not everyday that I get to fluster both of my god parents" Harry grinned.

"You know Harry... James and Sirius would be very proud of you right now... they have never managed to get me all that flustered and embarrassed... you on the other hand did so in one shot" Remus chuckled.

"Thank's I'll take that as a real good thing then" Harry replied, lightening the tension of the atmosphere in the hospital wing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile outside on the school grounds Isaac was letting out all of his anger through his sword.

'Dammit why'd they take her!' He thought furiously as he swung his katana around.

'I'll kill every one of those bastards who layed a hand on her... I'll kill them all! Even if it means my death!'

_Crowded streets are cleared away_

_One by one_

_Hollow hero's seperate_

_as they run_

Isaac could litterally feel his body going numb due to the rain and cold, he was without a shirt and the only thing that covered his torso were his bandages that were applied to him earlier.

'Give into the lust...give into the blood lust Isaac! Hurt those who dare try to hurt Serena!' A voice in the back of Isaac's head cried out.

"No... I won't give in... Selene would not want me to give into it the blood lust" Isaac muttered to himself keeping the monster in him at bay.

'Fool!'

_Your so cold_

_Keep your hand in mine_

_Wise men wonder while _

_Strong men die!_

_Show me how to end this_

_Its alright_

_Show me how defenseless_

_You really are_

_Satisfy an empty inside_

_Well thats alright_

_Lets give this another try!_

He threw another slash in the air, twirled around and stabbed the air behing him, and then got into a defensive stance.

_If you find your family_

_Don't you cry_

_In this land of make-believe_

_Dead and dry_

Hary walked out of the hospital wing after his check-up and began walking to the courtyard of school. When arriving there he walked towards the Forbidden Forest.

'Dammit why doesn't he just be a man and come after me himself rather than take people I care about away from me,' Harry thought to himself.

"It seems that every time I gain a family or a loved one they get taken from me... am I truly meant to live a lonely cursed life?" Harry asked himself bitterly.

He continued walking towards the forest, drenched in the rain.

_Your so cold _

_But you _

_Feel alive_

_Lay your hand on me_

_One Last time!_

_Show me how it ends _

_Its all right_

_Show me how defenseless_

_You really are _

_Satisfy an emptied inside_

_Well thats alright_

_Lets give this another try!_

'I'll get every last one of them!' Isaac thought bitterly as he impaled his blade into the ground, leaning on it heavily, while breathing harshly and heavily.

"Serena... I'm sorry... I've failed you..." Isaac stated softly as tears begun to sting his eye's and flow freely down his face.

"Dammit... I am weak" Isaac muttered softly as the tears flowed down his face

"Your not weak dear brother of mine... The deatheaters just threw you off your gaurd before you could even react" A soft, recognisable female, voice stated from behind him, Isaac's immediatly stood back up on his feet and whipped around to see a girl, same age as he was, standing there looking at him with worry etched into her green-grey eye's, and damp auburn hair that framed the worried look on her face.

"I am weak Rose! I was thrown 10 feet into the air, landed on the ground hard nearly causing my ribs to crack..." Isaac ranted but was cut off by his adopted sister.

"But not hard enough Isaac... you an I both know that you were thrown off from surprise... and if you hadn't fought and killed those deatheaters... they would have continued to rape, maim, torture, and kill innocent people... Serena being one of those people!" Rose snapped at the half vampire.

"And if you had died then and there... who would have saved Serena... No one would have! because they fear Voldemort to much!" Rose added harshly. At this point, Isaac's defense's completely broke down at the truth of Rose's attack, and began to let a fresh wave of tears fall from his face, Rose walked over to her brother and pulled him into her arms whispering soothing words.

_Show me how it ends _

_It's alright_

_Show me how defenseless _

_You really are_

_Satisfy an emptied inside cause_

_That's alright _

_Lets give this another try!_

It was at this point that Harry had found Isaac being cradled in the arms of another female.

"Isaac what are you doing? Who is she?" Harry asked frowning at his friend, Isaac looked up at his friend, wiped the tears away from his eye's and replied.

"She's my sister... yes I know she may not look like my sister, but its because she is my adopted sister, has been for atleast 10 years" He explained.

"My name's Rose... It's nice to meet you Harry Potter... Isaac has told me the stories of the hell you guys have put up with these last few months" Rose greeted extending a hand to Harry.

"Yeah its nice to meet you too...Isaac has never mentioned you before... he only mentioned that he had a sister... Not two," Harry stated chuckling while extending his own had to shake Rose's hand.

"Oh really now..." Rose stated throwing a glare at Isaac.

"It slipped my mind... Honestly!" Isaac replied throwing his hands up.

"Okay... you dodged a bullet... this time... next time you won't be as lucky." Rose growled at her brother.

"So... you alright Isaac?" Harry asked.

"Yeah... Now I am," Isaac answered gruffly.

"Good to know... everyone's been worried about you mate." Harry stated to the vampire.

"I usually walk off to vent out my anger and frustrations," Isaac replied.

"Its true, he even does it when someone at school pisses him off that much at home," Rose put in.

"Okay, okay... we better head back inside... Remus wanted to see the both of us... that and Sam and Dominique will be arriving shortly with the rest of our sqaud." Harry explained.

"Well what are we waiting for... Lets go then!" Isaac grinned at his friend, Rose just looked at the two boys and could only mutter one word beneath her breath.

"Boys."

Its alright

Its alright!

Its alright!

Its alright!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile in and unknown location, within the walls of a dark fortress lied many visiously beaten and cruelly tortured females, who were all huddled in the far corner of the jail cell they were placed in, trembling with fear. The deatheaters would come in and torture them for 5 five minutes and then proceed to visiously beat them.

"Serena I'm scared," Hermione breathed out.

"So am I Hermione... I'm getting this gut feeling that something bad will happen soon." Serena whimpered in fear.

Just then the doors oftheir prison was kicked open the door two deatheaters threw a battered and beaten woman into their cell, her black hair covering her face and her robes and clothes beneath beneath them were torn and ripped in several places and exposed alot of skin. From the looks of it, she probably had been raped due to the blood on her legs (she had no pants, they were litterally destroyed).

The deatheaters who threw the unconcious woman into the cell just stood by the threshold and

walked out of the cell and slammed the door shut then locked it. Hermione and Serena went over to the unconcious battered woman who layed on the floor and dragged her over to a corner of the cell, and it was only then that Hermione caught a glimpse of the woman's face and let out a sharp gasp.

"LESTRANGE!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry... I've got some new intel for you" Draco Malfoy called out as Harry, Isaac, and Rose returned to the castle.

"What do you have for us Draco?" Harry asked seriousness laced into his voice.

"I've got a location of where the hostages are being held..." Draco began.

"Well that's good we'll be able to storm the fortress and rescue the hostages..." Isaac cut in.

"But..."

"Uh oh... why is it that when there's a 'but' there's a down side"

"The castle is heavily gaurded... mines, trolls, ender teams, deatheaters groups, undead, heavy dark wards, you name it" Draco explained.

"That's not the gist of it... The wards cover the whole island this fortress is located on, its unplottable... but lucky for us... I got the infor needed" Draco added.

"Good to know Draco... give me the co-ordinates, and I'll have the pilots drop you off" Remus Lupin stated as he walked up behind Draco.

"But shouldn't we plan... I mean we land in the wrong place Moony, We'll be blown to bits, the place is surronded by mines and the deatheaters will be able to over power us within seconds of breaching the wards... we can't blindly go in, with out knowing the lay of the land" Harry explained.

"But I know a way that we can possibly breach the wards without being detected, mind you the theory hasn't been put to the test" Isaac piped in.

"What do you mean theory?" Remus asked the young half vampire.

"I talked to my dad about it... since the ministry is now imploying muggle weaponry on to the field, we have to find another way around wards, we can't just apparate in cause its blatant suicide. I came up with a theory using the muggle parachuting technique called the halo jump. Basically your jumping 30-50 000 feet in the air... since your falling at extremely high speeds, you'll be able to break through the barrier the wards have set up" Isaac answered explaining his simple theory.

"So kinda like bullets piercing water right" Remus asked.

"Bingo 10 points to the crazy old werewolf" Isaac clarified while he chuckled.

"Watch you little brat" Remus mocked-growled.

"Will do you crazy werewolf"

A.N. Okay so this is phase 14... sorry if its a bit short but I kept hitting writters block, but i'm not complaining... SO the lyrics posted up is called 'so cold' by breaking benjamin great song if you ask me. I'll make up for my lack of action in the next few chapters to come, note these next few chapters coming up will contain book six spoilers, so if you have not read book six I suggest you read it or else! dumbledores manipulations will be explained in the next chapter i promise you... I've been reading other story's that have had dumbledore as a manipulative person. but if you want i can give it away... for a price... jk

anyways here's some of the translations i have

"Vel sul lemmar" I'll have their heads on a pike when i'm done with them

"Nostia bel sumara" nice choice of words

"Ignora mel supar!" Crazy dirty disowned pureblood bastard!

note all of that stuff was made up on the spot by me and once again sorry for taking so damn long with this chapter...

toddles

Soulhacker

Preview.

"Harry Potter I demand that you stop what you are doing!"

"Or else what Dumbledore! you'll stun me and have my memory removed about all I've done! Tell me headmaster why are you treating me like a weapon?"

"I've only done whats best in your interests"

"_your_ interests dumbledore, your interests"

"Harry..."

"That's Mr. Potter to you"

"Mr.Potter... please just stop what you are doing things can be solved another way other than killing"

"Dumbledore I don't think that ancient brain of yours is taking up on what is going on! Look around you... the war's gone beyond just capturing... for every deatheater we capture there are always dozens of innocent raped, maimed, tortured and executed mercilessly! now tell me! Why should we avoid killing! I've heard that you tried to talk minister bones out of having the NWD stop killing deatheaters!"

"Mr.Potter... that is making us no better than they are"

"No better! Dumbledore You don't understand a damn thing about whats going on... you've grown old, and I have no doubt that you are insane too! but open your eyes and smell the fresh coffee, We keep the deatheaters alive, they'll just keep on killing and killing and killing! and for what Pure blood supremecy! WE'll guess what! with me around... I don't think so... I'd rather have every last one of them dead... Including the slimey Potions proffesor snape"


	17. my very 3rd authors note

A.N. Okay I'm making a quick post about a flame I just received and I've taken offense to it…. Literally….. Its only a story for gods sake! So please read the review posted by omnis potens and tell me your thoughts about it, cause I hate to say it, that hurt, and It hurt a lot.


	18. Breaking down the walls

A.N. Okay I know that I rarely write an authors note at the beginning of each chapter but I'd like to say thank you for support, coments and thoughts about omnis potens and your reviews to my story... It literally means alot to me... so thank you... and now onto phase 15!

Phase 15: Breaking down the walls

If one were to look closely at Hogwarts, they would notice that it was a castle with many inhabitants bustling around to get to class or to the library to study, but that was not the case for one Harry Potter and Remus lupin.

"So how long do we have till we have to be on board?" Harry asked the Marauder.

"Not for another few hours….. The pilots and engineers are still prepping the plane and running major diagnostics," The were-wolf answered, Harry could only sigh softly.

"So how many are you going to take with you?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Small fire team... I'd say about 15," Harry answered softly. Silence reigned between the two for 5 consecutive minutes. Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and sank into his thoughts. _I wonder if Hermione is alright... oh please let her be okay... _

His thoughts were broken by Lupin."You know as one of your appointed gaurdians, or in this case godfather... I feel I have failed you Harry. I could have taken you the moment Albus put on your 'relatives' doorstep, but I didn't hear about it till a few days later... I was still recuperating from the effects of my trnasformation," Remus stated and sighed sadly then continued. "When I found out... Dumbledore forbid me to see you... thought that it was the 'best for both of us'... and the worst part was... I believed him," he growled. Harry nodded slowly while he stared out a arched window.

"It's in the past now. We can do nothing to change it," he replied, his eyes narrowing, "I have to get back Hermione," he turned from the window as Remus nodded. Suddenly, a voice sounded from the rafters.

"I'd say that we'd better get our act together- I don't think I can stand hanging around here for long." A black form dropped from above, landing in between the two men. Isaac straightened, arms crossed and eyes glimmering like steel. A bell sounded from the hall outside. Remus beckoned to them, and they followed him to the door.

"Then I say you two better leave- and leave soon," Remus replied, as they exited the classroom.

Isaac's face split into a huge grin. "Yeah, and go out screaming!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena withdrew her hands in horror. _Her... how can she be here, of all people? Isn't she on Voldemort's side... but then, why would she be here? _Hermione stared at Bellatrix, backing away as she did so. The other women in the cell instantly silented their whispers, some staring in curiosity, others suprised shock, and a few in disgust.

"How... this makes no sense..." Hermione muttered, staring at Bellatrix with a renewed fire. Bellatrix clutched her arm and looked up at Serena, a thin line of blood running down her face.

"You... you don't understand..." she moaned, trying to fight the pain.

"What do you mean that we don't understand? We understand perfectly! You were the one who killed Sirius! Do you know how much pain you have put Harry through...you don't care do you, Lestrange? No, you wouldn't, you insufferable little-" Hermione ranted, but Bellatrix stopped her mid sentance.

"Save the Snivellus quotes for later, honey. I didn't do any harm to Harry..." she said, still nursing her arm. Serena frowned. _Did she just call Professor Snape 'Snivellus'? _

"What?" Hermione barked, "are you mad?" she drew herself up into a defensive stance. Serena grabbed her arms, struggling to keep her down- she didn't want another 'Malfoy Punch' she had heard so much about.

"I think we should let her talk before we start making decisions," Serena coaxed, holding Hermione back with all her strength. Hermione growled at Bellatrix, and slowly let her guard down. Serena released Hermione and moved to help Bellatrix sit up against the wall. Hermione sat down opposite the woman, huffing under her breath. The other women in the cell gathered around, but still keeping a safe distance. A young girl came up to Serena, her face pale in the little light the cell had to offer.

"Um- here, take this... to wrap her wounds in," the girl held out cloth ripped from her cloak. Serena smiled kindly and took the strips.

"Thank you... would you stay and help? I'm a little rusty on the first aid," Serena said, grinning sheepishly. The girl broke into a smile as well.

"Sure!"

"I guess I'll start from the D.O.M. raid. After I fired that stunner I managed to break free from a long standing form of the imperious curse my 'loving mother' placed me under the night of my wedding to that bastard Rodulphus. Anyways after we escaped from the ministry I decided that it was time for me to break away from the alligence that was forced onto me by my mother and Rodulphus." Bellatrix began.

"I sought out for someone who could help me, I knew that Dumbledore would probably have shipped me off to Azkaban, and the ministry soliders would have started shooting me on sight. So I went to the someone who was beyond Dumbledore's and the ministry's watchful eye. I went to see Jeffery Vincent, President of the Hydora foundation. I talked to him and recommended for me to see the last of my cousin's best friends... one Remus Lupin." The former Lestrange stated sadly.

"I'm going to skip over to how I ended up where I am...I was working as a spy for Lupin's underground group 'Shadows', needless to say I was discovered, I don't know how he found out, but none the less he did. So in the end he ended up torturing me for 10 consecutive minutes and had his lackey's do some things to me." Bellatrix finished closing her eye's and wincing at the memories the male deatheaters had burned into her mind.

"Why shoud I believe you! From what I know all known deatheaters used that very same excuse to get out of jail." Hermione snapped.

"I know that Harry and his friends will come to save us... just trust me on this!" Bellatrix pleaded.

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Hermione just give her a chance... you may hate her for pain she caused Harry, but I think we should give her the benefit of doubt." Serena put in calming the angry young woman down slightly.

"Fine... but if she steps out of line... I won't hesitate to make her life a living hell!" Hermione grounded out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Black team report to armoury for load out," A voice called over the bunker P.A. system. Currently Harrry and the 15 members of his fire team were donning on their equipment and armor before they were called down to the armoury. They were all clad in a black uniform and black body armour to go along.

"You heard the man... Fall out" Harry barked to his 15 man crew, with that the 15 left the barracks in the bunker and made their way to the armoury that connected to a small runway. As they arrived into the armoury and selected thier weapons and equipment Nymphadora Tonks made an apperance.

"Listen up!" She said with a firm commanding voice.

"We've got word that Snake face and company are preparing for a massive attack on Hogwarts..." Tonks began.

"So is this operation going to be scraped?" Sam asked frowning.

"No this operation is not going to be scraped... Instead we are adding to your current objectives" Tonks answered.

"Go on..." Isaac stated.

"It's simple really all you need to do is a plant a tracker device inside the fortresse and let the pilots do what they do best" Tonks grinned.

"Drop the bombshell" Harry and Dominique stated in unison.

"That is pretty much it... and for your information Harry... we got this information from Snivellus" Tonks said looking Harry in the eye.

"When its from Snivellus... I don't like the sound of it" Harry stated frowning.

"Dismissed" With that everyone resumed what they were doing and then left the armoury to board their plan.

"Hey Harry... what are the chances that we'll make it out of this alive?" Seamus asked the more experienced agent.

"I give it a 90 chance... but that all depends on many unknown factors of this op" Harry answered.

"90! What the hell happened to the other 10?" Isaac cried out in rage.

"It should be 100 chance that we survive... shesh... everytime we get sent into a combat we only end up with a few scratches and bruises you asshole!" Isaac added.

"This is a completely different matter you idiot" Harry joked as they continued walking to their plane.

"HARRY POTTER!"

'Oh shit... please don't let it be who I think it is' Harry thought as he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around slowly and faced the one man who he completely forgot about; Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter I demand that youcease what you are doing!" Dumbledore demanded. It was bad enough that Harry had to have a confrontation but, he watched as a small group of militiawalked up behind and rested their fingers on the trigger to their rifles and hands on their wands.

"Or else what Dumbledore! you'll stun me and have my memory removed about all I've done! Tell me headmaster why are you treating me like a weapon?" Harry spat venemously. The others that followed Harry walked up slowly behind him and raised their rifles to shoulder level as if they were going to shoot deatheaters.

"I've only done whats best in your interests" Dumbledore replied slowly using his grandfatherly act to try and pursuade Harry and his cohorts.

"_Your_ interests dumbledore, not mine, your's" Harry stated angrily letting the fire in his emerald eye's grow to the point where he wanted to fire upon the old Headmaster

"Harry..."

"That's Mr. Potter to you"

"Mr.Potter... please just stop what you are doing things can be solved another way other than killing"

"Dumbledore I don't think that ancient brain of yours is taking up on what is going on! Look around you... the war's gone beyond just capturing... for every deatheater we capture there are always dozens of innocent raped, maimed, tortured and executed mercilessly! now tell me! Why should we avoid killing! I've heard that you tried to talk minister bones out of having the NWD stop killing deatheaters!"

"Mr.Potter... that is making us no better than they are"

"No better! Dumbledore You don't understand a damn thing about whats going on... you've grown old, and I have no doubt that you are insane too! but open your eyes and smell the fresh coffee, We keep the deatheaters alive, they'll just keep on killing and killing and killing! and for what Pure blood supremecy! WE'll guess what! with me around... I don't think so... I'd rather have every last one of them dead... Including the slimey Potions proffesor snape"Harry spat.

"Mr. Potter... if you don't come back to the castle with me I will be forced to take action!" Dumbledore stated in annoyance.

"Take action! Thats a laugh seeing as I've got more guns behind me than you do dumbledore" Harry laughed in amusement.

"Mr. Potter if you don't come back to the castle I will hurt you!"Harry just continued laughing and Dumbledore could only surpress the anger that was building inside of him.

"Try it! And see what I do!" Harry spat visiously narrowing his green eye's at Dumbledore. It was from beyond this point Dumbledore lost all sense of reason and fired many stunning curses at Harry, Harry just dodged them and or blocked them all.

"Mr. Potter I demand that you listen to what I say... If I have to stun you then feed you to Voldemort and his servents than so be it, But I will get you one way or another!" Dumbledore shouted in pure rage. "You are my key to winning this war! you will die one way or another!" Dumbledore added.

'Bingo' Harry thought, he finally got the last piece of dumbledores manipulations... He was to be the sacraficial lamb. It was too late for Dumbledore to realise his mistake and attempted to obliviate everyone who heard.

"You know Dumbldore, I never really understood why you lied to me... or why you kept me in the dark, or why you never trained me if you knew that I was the one to kill voldemort... I never really understood" Harry began and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye and walked over to him slowly.

"But now I understand why... you wanted me to get killed by Voldemort, so that you could come in and and finish Voldemort yourself, and earn more credit as the daunted grandfather of the light... we'll I've got news for you... your plans have been put to a dead halt" Harry sneered at the old wizard.

"STUP-" Dumbledore began as he raised his hand for a wandless attack, big mistake on his part.

Harry just as quickly raised his pistol and shot Dumbeldore three times; once in theleft shoulder, once in the leg, and once in right arm.

"Just a tribute to get my message across... Don't. Mess. With. Me." Dumbledore could only stare into the emerald green eye's that contained a very dangerous fire to it, and Dumbledore was only adding more to it. Harry looked at the gaurds and uttered a single incantation and the gaurds snapped out of a trance they were held in, looked around in confusion, shrugged then left.

"Black team lets move out!" Harry called out to his team. "Remus, get down here bring a few medics with you... Dumbledore has paid for his crimes against me" Harry added into his radio.

And with that he was in the back of his transport plane and immediately took off, bringing a fight to Voldemort.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Silence was all there was on the trip, they were now three minutes out of their current drop off zone, and the only thing that could be heard in the cabin were the clicks of rifles being loaded and oxygen masks being slipped on. The co-pilot was in the back compartment withthe fifteen man fireteam and made hand signals towards them indicating to get ready.

Harry suddenly recalled an oath that the members of his entire unit swore and followed to, back when they were all training.

_We are the shadow angels_

_Quick and decisive_

_Never letting our guard down_

The back hatch of the plane opened up revealing a beautiful mourning sunrise, the last one that they would probably see. The co-pilot gave a thumbs up and nodded towards the occupants of the plane, as the red light flashed to a bright green.

_We fight with honour and dignity_

_Never let those who kill without reason_

_get away_

_We are the their punishers_

It seemed like hours for Harry and his team as they eached jumped out of the plane at an extremely high altitude one by one.

_Our mark and our bullets_

_rain down upon those_

_who kill without remorse_

_We are the shadow angels_

_If one falls..._

_We all fall..._

Before they knew it the 15 teens crashed through the heavy and dangerous wards only to feel a surge of power rush through each and every one of them and their vision began to blur as they released their chutes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at Hogwarts, a storm was beginning to brew with many events that had recently transpired or were begining to transpire; first Dumbledore, the esteemed undaunted grandfather of the light was brought in for many crimes against the golden boy. He tried to plead with many people that it was for the best and for the sake of the wizarding world but no one would listen; those who knew Harry stood up for up for him and eventually had conconed the headmasters fate.

Second, Voldemort and his minions were preparing for a major offensive against Hogwarts, and the ministry had deployed threeseperate groups of troops to Hogwarts. The students knowing that Voldemort could strike at any moment, stood vigilante for themselves, for the battle hardened NWD soliders, and for Harry Potter the one who helped prevent many deaths in Hogsmeade.

"You know I just don't understand why Albus would do such a thing such as this. Its just... perposterous!" Minerva Mcgonagal ranted with a shocked expression in the headmasters office with the other proffesors and Remus Lupin.

"I've had my doubts ever since the Department of mysteries accident... But it runs deeper than that Minerva... It began when he placed his trust in the slimey deatheater Severus" Remus said giving his view on the matter.

"In all of my years working with the headmaster I have not seen him act or sound in any, way, shape, or form. To think he would go this far to win the war is quite a shocker" Proffesor Flitwick squeaked out.

"I'm thinking it has something to do with how young Mr. Potter here brought the downfall of Voldemort the first time" Proffesor Sinistra stated.

"There's more to it than just that proffesors" Remus said sadly.

"What do you mean Remus?" The aging transfiguration teacher inquired.

"Well... Its got to do with this prophecy that my godson told me a while back" Remus began. "It generally states that Harry either has to kill Voldemort or be killed" Remus explained to the proffesors.

"How long has this prophecy been around Director Lupin?" The young astronomy teacher asked.

"You mean... Proffesor Dumbledore never told you!" Remus asked in shock.

"Remus... How long has it been around for?" Minerva pressed on.

"A month or twobefore James and Lily were murdered" The werewold answered quietly. To say the Proffesors were shocked would be a huge lie.

"You mean to tell me that Dumbledore knew it all along... and never bothered telling us!" Minerva asked soflty with her hands over her mouth, Remus could only look away and that confirmed Mcgonagal's question.

"How could Albus keep this from us?" Flitwick breathed hoarsely.

"I can't answer that one cause even I don't know." Remus sighed sadly. Silence hung heavy in the air forfive minutes, no one dared to say a word, untila knock on the door shattered it.

"Come in!" Minerva called out, and Tonks stepped into the office.

"Report," Remus stated somewhat lazily looking into the eyes of his lover and Harry's god-mother.

"Black team has made it through the wards Director. All are unharmed," Tonks stated looking back into the werewolf's eye's.

"Thats good to hear." Remus said closing his eye's letting out a sigh of relief. He looked back up into Tonk's eye's and found that she was extremely worried and was ready to burst into tears for her godson; Remus walked over to the young lady and embraced her into a loving hug stroking her pink hair. The teachers watched the interaction between the two in silence and said nothing about clearly seeing the amount of love and affection they held for each other.

"Well its about time Lupin... you deserve something like this to get you through in this life time," Mcgonagal said smiling softly at the couple.

"Well it took a lot of convincing to get through to him... but I managed to do it," Tonks stated soflt wrapping her arms around the werewolfs neck.

"Take good care of her Remus... she was an execellent student in transfiguration like her mother was, if you don't I'll transform you into a doggy treat and feed you to the dogs." Mcgonagal mock scowled at him.

"Don't worry... knowing you Profesor... you probably would anyways for all the trouble myself and the others caused you back in the day," Remus chuckled.

"Director! We've got a large apparation signal coming from the forest, portkeys following in!" a voice blared through Remus's radio and broke the light atmosphere in the room.

Everyone widened their eye's in shock and thought only thing.

'It's begun'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Group up and move out!" Harry barked through the radio channel to his team.

"Again somebody want to remind me why we did this?" Draco asked over the radio.

"Pro's of it; we got through the wards... con's of it; we're dispersed and spread out around the area," Dominique ticked off the positives and negatives of their jump.

As soon as the shadow members of black team regrouped, they began trudging through the forests, carefully avoiding the patrols or effectively killing the patrols.Two hours later they found themselves still trudging though the forest only to be stopped by Neville's and Sam's voice breaking over the radio.

"Harry... We've found the fortress... But from my vantage point... The only way in is to knock on the front door" Neville stated flatly over the radio.

"Sam what about you? what can you see?" Harry asked.

"From my vantage point I can see the front door, but... From where I'm standing I can see another entry point... a crack in the wall... There's no one gaurding there, but there are patrols that run though the area that is covering the whole in the wall" Sam's voice crackled as he explained over the radio, Harry then turned to Draco and asked.

"What do you think?"

"Take a chance and go through it, its better than running through the mine field and then confronting the trolls if we made it past the gates" Draco mused out.

"Alright... lets move" Harry ordered black team as he came to his decision. The entire 15 man team wove its way throught the thick dense forest and encountered no resistance while making their to the 'crack in the wall' as Sam put it.

"Six gaurds spread outnearby your position Harry; Give me the word and I'll take them out"Sam's voice crackled through the radio about 5 minutes later. Harry thought about it for one moment and was about to give Sam his answer but noticed that Isaac had started to strip his armor off and that he had dropped his rifle on to the ground leaving him only with a standard issue combat knife.

"Isaac what the hell are you doing?" Harry asked exasperately.

"What does it look look like I'm doing to you" Isaac scoffed.

"Taking your armor off" Harry answered hotly.

"Vampires have many attributes Harry take a wild guess at what I'm about to do" Isaac chuckled. Harry thought about it for a moment then said.

"Vampires have are natural born assassins?" Harryanswered frowning slightly.

"Sort of... we have a natural sense of stealth... but you are right in another... we are assassins, just not natural born assassins" Isaac explained then quietly trudged through the forest leaving Harry and the others behind.

"Watch and learn" Dominique muttered to Harry as he watched Isaac leave.

"Sam... hold fire" Harry barked softly into the radio.

"Is Isaac pulling off one his 'Dead man's blade' stunts again?" Sam asked chuckling slightly.

"If you call it that... then yeah I guess" Harry replied.

"Bloody vampire" Harry heard Sam mutter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Crabbe status!" Antonin Dolohov shouted out to his death eater companion as he stood wondering why the hell his master would place him with the two lumbering idiots, along with 3 other iniated deatheaterson gaurd duty rather than letting him join the attack on hogwarts.

"Nothing here Dolohov!" Crabbe called out to him.

"Goyle what about you!"

"Nothing he-!" Antonin heard Goyle cry out.

"Alister, Jared find out what happened to Goyle!" Dolohov barked to the other deatheaters gaurding with him.

'So it seems we are not alone' Dolohov thought like a mad man, before he felt a blade being pressed to his throat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Isaac had his knife pressed against Dolohov's throat and dug it deep enough so that he let very little blood drop from the man's throat.

"Howdy, you can call me ghost and I'll be the one sending you to hell today... but before I do that I got a question for you... Where are the female hostages that you captured?" Isaac snarled baring his fangs and hissing slightly.

"I won't tell you! The dark lord will kill you!" Dolohov spat.

"Wrong answer" The half vampire then brought his knife deeply across the throat of a known deatheater letting the blood spill out onto the ground.

"Asshole" Isaac muttered as he continued his killings.The added into his radio.

"Black team procede into fortresseI'll follow as soon as I'm donemopping up thelast remaining deatheaters out here... oh and someone please bring myequipment with them"

A.N. So thats it for chapter 15 so please R&R and once again i'd like to thank all of those who reviewed about that flame from omnis potens it really got me moving to finish this story. Note two people will die in the coming up chapter can you guess who it would be... send me a private message if you know.

Preview:

"Director! We've deatheater's pushing up on our front! We can't hold them... We're pulling back inside!"

"You and many others commander! but be quick about it"

"Yes sir"

"This is going to be one hell of a fight... I'd be surprised if we can make it out alive"

"Don't worry... Reinforcements will come we just have to hold out love"

"That's what I'm worried about"

Toodles

Soulhacker


	19. Into death's lair we go

A.N. Well thanx for the reviews up to this point... I'm really glad that you are all enjoying this story... and I'm sorry I took so bloody long. Anyways before we get to the chapter I'd just like to mention and say thnx to my friend Lizzie for editing some (some being the key word here) of the chapters before I posted them up. and so here is Phase 16 of shadows

Phase 16: Into the tunnel, through the dark, and into death'slair we go

"Mr. Vincent... Mr.Chang from intelligance demands an audience with you,"a female voice blared through the speaker phone during the late hours of the evening as Jeffery Vincent was getting his coat on and packing his papers into his briefcase to go home.

"What the... why can't this wait till morning... I was just going to go home!" The pure-blooded vampire complained under his breath.

"Send him in Miss Jules," Jeffery sighed softly, 'Looks like its there's no happy hour for me.' Jeffery thought wryly, as he sat back down his plush leather chair.

"Taelos curse the day I built this company," Jeffery huffed bitterly.

"Jeffery we've got a situation... code 5," Jeffery's best friend stated as he stepped throught he threshold of Jeffery's office.

"Code 5... that means... no it couldn't be... Its impossible!" Jeffery ranted with disbelief.

"Sorry to spring it up upon you but the school is under heavy assault... the lines around the school won't hold against the onslaught of the deatheaters and thedead," Li explained gravely.

"Dammit..." Jeffery muttered under his breath. "Put the Hydra's on red alert, have them deep strike the deatheater lines," Jeffery added using his authoritative voice.

"Yes sir... and Jeff one more thing?" Li got out before he left the huge office.

"Yeah...?"

"What do we do if the media gets wind of what's going on down here... you know... with the whole rapid mobilization of our own troops?" The japanese head of security asked.

"I'll deal with it don't you worry," the vampire stated slowly.

"Alright..." Li replied as he walked out of the office. Jeffery could only let out a sigh.

"Violet's going to be pissed beyond belief... 10th time in a row... wouldn't be surprised if she thought I was cheating on her," the vampire muttered while scowling at nothing, and sunkback into his plush leather chair.

"I need a drink... I need to get wasted cause it calls for it," Jeffery added as he looked at his mini-bar in one corner of his office.

Through out the evening the only thing that could be heard from the compound, was the flurry of people moving from point A to point B and the constant flashing alarms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You know I've got a very bad feeling about this," Isaac whispered to the fifteen man rescue group as they trudged silently through the dark and damp corridors of Voldemort's lair.

"I'm getting that distinct feeling we're walking into a trap." Sam replied.

"Quiet you two... or are you that daft and want us to be jinxed to hell and back? I know I sure as hell don't want to!" Seamus growled at the two.

"Yep... we're all going to die." Neville stated sarcastically.

"Hey, quiet!" Dean snapped quietly at his companions. They had recently pushed inside the fortress making thierway to the holding cells, quietly picking off any deatheaters who crossed their path. Unknown to them, there was a small contigent of deatheaters accompanied by fiveEnders waiting in the darkness of the chambers concealed by the pillars long shadows, or disguised withdillusionment charms and invisibility cloaks. It was then at this point Isaac lifted his head into the airand began to sniff the air as if he knew something was out of place.

"Isaac what are you doing?" Harry asked the half vampire.

"Deatheaters and Enders... big group of them... moving in to surround us," Isaac answered as the smell of their blood and scent drew nearer and nearer.

"Well that calls only for one option then," Sam began as he looked to Dominique who was grinning like a madman and Isaac who had a manaical gleam in his eyes. Harry, Draco, and Neville, looked at the three and could only mutter in unison,"Oh shit," knowing the collateral damage that was going to be brought be an elf, a half vampire and basic wizard.

"Black team hold position... D.E.'s moving in on us- we're going to surround them.when the lights go out open a can of whoop ass on our hosts, using any means neccessary," Harry stated to his companions through their radio. (a.n. Cheesy i know but i had a major case of writers block and major headaches)

"I hope these bastards aren't afraid of the dark..." Isaac muttered as he bared his fangs, and shouldered his rifle. If anyone were smart enough to figure out what was going on, the deatheaters weren't in that catagory, they were even stupider than ever.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at Hogwarts things were beginning to heat up as the first shots of the final battle that decided the fate of the wizarding world.

"2nd Division pull back to main line... our mine field will cut most of them down!" A voice blared through the radio of one Sigma Cervantes.

"Will do Commander," Cervantes' division leader whispered and then signaled his men to pull out of the Forbbiden Forest for they had been executing hit and run attacks as the deatheater army approached the school. The rain that was pouring heavily masked the presence of the whole of 2nd Division when the shots were fired. Cervantes was one of the soliders that swiftly engaged a group of deatheaters and pulled back quietly without alerting other deatheater units nearby.

'These guys are idiots... they have no sense of strategy and are disorganized,' Cervantes thought bitterly. Thats what was running through the minds of many soldiers in the 2nd Division. Unfortunately for them, there was another problem in the form of enders- hiding in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest preparing for an ambush on the battle-hardend militia soldiers.

Several of the divisions soldiers were becoming unnerved of the dead silence in that hung in the forest, Cervantes realised what was happening before for it was too late and cried out,

"AMBUSH!"

At this Enders lept down from trees or popped up from the ground and immediatly began opening fire on the alerted soldiers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sir... 2nd Division was caught in an ambush... three quarters of the company didn't make it to the lines," an officer reported to Remus Lupin inside the castle.

"Dammit that's sixty less people to hold onto for the defense," Remus muttered darkly. It only had been thirty minutes since the remnants of 2nd Division made it back to makeshift barricades around the school lead by Crevantes, whoonly came back with a few scratches but not enough to deter him.

'Its funny... just yesterday he was let out of the hospital after being healed up by magic and gene therapy, and he's already back on the field... that man is to damn stubborn for his own good. Tira will have mine and Jeffery's head if he doesn't come back... then again... Tonks would have Jeffery's head if I didn't come back alive... those two ladies have definently something in common' Remus thought to himself wryly.

Two hours into the battle for Hogwarts, things began to take a turn for the worst, and Remus being the undettered leader of the contigent of troops station at Hogwarts, managed to keep them together with out having to break out in mass panic between himself and those under his command.

"Director Lupin... We've got a major problem sir!" an officer shouted out to the werewolf in the command room inside Hogwarts.

"What is it Private?" Remus asked as he walked over the young private's console.

"We've got scattered reports coming in from Tango, Lima and Foxtrot Companies... they're saying that their pulling back into the castle... they've lost the right flank sir," The private answered solemnly.

"Tell them to pull back to the gates and cover any other retreating units that make it there," Remus ordered the officer.

"Yes sir!" the private immediately snapped to work and began radioing to the scattered and retreating companies.

"Remus!" Tonks cried in sheer panic and distress as she ran into the command center.

"Tonks you okay... whats going on?" Remus asked the beautiful young metamorphmagi as he embraced her as he noticed the tears running down her face.

"I told them to stand down... but they wouldn't listen... they're going out to confront the deatheaters... Shadow's are going to get themselves killed!" Tonks choked out as tears stained her face.

"What? Get me Agent Goldstien on the coms!" Remus barked at the officers in charge of communication. He pulled away from Tonk's embrace and picked up his own ear piece and placed it on his ear.

"Agent Goldstein! Stand down now! You have no authorization to engage the enemy! stand down! I repeat stand now!" Remus shouted angrily into the radio.

_"Sorry sir... but I'm sick of sitting and waiting while others are fighting out there and dying... we should be there also... we took an oath to fight the dark and protect the innocent... I'm not about to go back on my word on that!" _The current Ravenclaw team commanders voice crackled over the radio.

"But you aren't fit to tackle overwhelming numbers of deatheaters- you'll surelly be killed!" Lupin cried.

_"Better dead fighting rather than from doing nothing... I'm sorry sir but we'll hold them off until the other companies have fallen back inside the walls..." _Anthony replied back explaining his plan.

"Anthony do not engage the enemy! You hear me! Do not engage the enemy! I repeat! Do not engage the ene-" before Remus could ever finish the radio was abruptly cut off.

"DAMMIT!" the werewolf screamed angrily as he stormed into his office with Tonks following, cast a few silencing charms around the room and punched the stone wall as hard as he could before he started cusing and cursing left right and center. Tonks walked up and embraced Lupin affectionately, and muttered a quick healing charm on his head as he had injured it when he punched the wall full force.

"What just happened..." Remus muttered in disbelief, as he sank onto his bed.Tonks could only pull Remus into her lap and began stroking his hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, that was fun while it lasted... I'll admit I'm rather disappointed on how they fought... it was just to easy!" Isaac grumbled.

"Bloody hell Isaac would you just shut up!" Sam snapped at the half vampire.

"Both of you ladies shut up!" Neville hissed at the two bickering friends.

"We're here," Harry stated as he halted the team as the stopped out side the door that lead to the prison cells.

"Pair off, and split up... we'll cover more ground that way." Harry ordered softly to his team as he opened the door and all went in seperate directions.

"So do you think we'll find them?" Isaac asked as he and Harry split off from the team.

"Of course... That rookie deatheater told us where the prison was... he just never told us which cell it was, thanks to a certain someone, Isaac, who had the gall to shoot the guy in the head before he divulged any more information," Harry glared at the vampire.

"Hey, if he told that they had done 'certain things' to Hermione what would you have done?" Isaac asked softly, Harry could in sigh as he realised he would have done the same if the deatheater had said those same words.

"I probably would have shot him in the head too," Harry answered slowly.

"See what I mean..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was that scream that pulled the teen agents out of their talk and had them rushing down the corridor of the prison and came to stop at cell with two deatheaters levelling their wands at several frightened female hostages.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AVADA-" a deatheater shouted the first words of the killing curse before being cut off by a single muffled gunshot. He fell onto the ground with blood beginning to pool around his head.

The girls all looked up and saw two figures standing their with their rifles at shoulder level, and slowly bringing them back to their sides.

"Harry?" Hermione question as she recognized one of the figures with messy black hair and glowing emerald green eyes.

"Yeah... it's me Hermione," Harry answered a little shyly. Before Harry new it, Hermione emitted a loud cry and tackled Harry to the ground and planted a soft but chaste and passionate kiss on his own lips before pulling away and leaving Harry dazed.

"Ah great, look what you done to my partner Hermione... you got him all dazed... oh well... more deatheaters for me!" Isaac said looking down at his partner and grinning madly.

"Not if I do the same to you," Serena stated from behind Isaac, and as he turned around she tackled him and kissed him with passion, then pulled away.

"Well not that we are done with the reunions can we go now" Bellatrix asked tapping her foot to show her annoyance.

"Escape... right" Harry muttered as he was still in a trance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the grounds of Hogwarts the were was the chatting of gunfire and explosions still present, as a group of vigilante young soldiers fought to keep Voldemorts army at bay; but in doing so came a terrible price, casualties were being taken in, and not many of the young agents within shadow's were left.

"Anthony we gotta pull back!" Terry Boot called out to his current CO, as he threw a grenade into a group of undead warriors and deatheaters.

"Just hold the line for a few more minutes!" Anthony called back as he sprayed a group of deatheaters and enders with bullets.

"Man down! Man down!" Someone cried out.

"Shit" Anthony muttered.

"Shadow's grab the wounded and retreat back to the gates!" Anthony cried out over the radio to his team.

Anthony ran with whats left of his team,Harry gave him command while he was away, and watched as the fell down to a hail of bullets and killing curses while trying to retreat and getting the wounded out of the field.

'I should have listened toLupin... I'm such a fool... I thought we could hold our ownbut no...I gave into my anger to fight the deatheater army' Anthony thought angrily as he kept on runningwith the last 10 members of his sqaud. 'Dammit! I'm such a fool!' Anthony added as an after thought as he angry tears began to stream down his face.

"Bombardia Maxima!" A voice shouted out loudly from behind the last 10 members of shadow's. Anthony came to a dead halt, turned around and came face to face with the traitorous Ronald Weasley, otherwise known as, abyss. It was a big mistake on his part, the curse streaked toward him, then hit the ground causing a massive explosion that sent the last of the Anthony's home team and Anthony himself to be caught in the blast. Terry Boot on the other hand was sent flying and lay on the ground in a heap of his own blood, the last thing he ever saw was the army of deatheaters walking through the cloud of smoke, with Ron at the front of the charge.

A.N. Okay so thats the end of Phase 16. First things first R&R or i'll hunt you down and gut you like a little fishy Just kidding... no i'm serious review now... chop chop... okay so here's another poll for you people and readers to look on.

Two characters in this story are going to die in the next chapter... Can you guess who it is, and no its not Ron or Voldemort, or dumbledore... yet...

Cheers

SoulHacker.

Heresa preview of Phase 17

"Mayday! Mayday! This Arch 117 to command... we've got Dragon's tailing us... our escorts are destroyed send immediate flyers... I repeat send immediate reinforcements!"

_"Negative Arch 117, we've got problems on our own down here... you'll have do with out escorts... try losing them!"_

"We're trying to... Dammit! Engines hit! Mayday! Mayday we're going down! I repeat We're going do- AHHHHH..."

_"Command to Arch 117 come in... Command to Arch 117 come in!"_


	20. Breach walls, and Escape, simple right?

Phase 17: Breach Walls, escape, and crash

"Director…. Gold teams…. gone sir…" An officer stated hesitantly.

"Dammit…" Remus Lupin muttered with sorrow.

"Have three squads posted inside the Great Hall and have them barricade the doors… and spread the word to others in this post to don some armour and scrap every weapon and ammo they can find cause I have a feeling this is going to get worse." Remus ordered.

"Sir doors have been breached…. Deatheaters are starting to pour in!" someone shouted from their console.

"I just had to go and open my big mouth," he muttered, then added, "You got your duties, once your in the Great Hall, stay there. Everyone else with me, grab some armour and a weapon cause we're going to join the fray!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the London Hydora headqauters camera crews and people from the media had began to crowd around the walled structures of the hydora base. Jeffery Vincent relunctantly had decided to cut them off at the gates to his headquaters. When he arrived on scene, the crowds started to swarm him, but backed down when they saw three armed gaurds standing by him, and had their fingers resting on the triggers of their rifles.

"As you all have, much to my displeasure, heard the Hydora has ordered a moblization of its security corps due to a recent uprising against the company." Jeffery began. "This uprising against this corporate entity, has been percieved as major threat to the stability of this foundation." His blue eye's swept over the crowd of reporters that were standing outside of his companies headquarters.

"Exactly what is this threat that you are talking about Mr. Vincent!" One of the reporters cried out, before the vampire could say anything else. Jeffery sighed in annoyance.

'God do I ever hate the media,' he thought bitterly.

"Okay I'm only going to say this once and only once. If you have to ask me again, then you can hit the road cause I'm not going to repeat my self." Jeffery stated in a cold, steel voice."An underground terrorist cell just assaulted one of Hydora's research center, and have, from what I have been told, taken over the center. My security corps recieved the distress signal just two hours ago and we are still mobilising our forces to take back the research center." Jeffery explained, once more, letting his eye's sweep over the crowd of reporters.

"Mr. Vincent! What exactly is taking so long for your security corps to mobilise?" another reporter asked, Jeffery looked at the reporter, then growled under his breath as he recognized the one person who he dispised more than the other reporters, Rita Skeeter.

'That bitch,' he thought, 'trying to smear mud on my name!'

"Most of our airships were stationed at the center." Jeffery answered looking at Rita directly in the eye.

"What kind of research is this center doing?" Rita asked again with a smirk playing on her face.

"That is strictly classified," Jeffery growled, oh how he loathed that bitch.

"Well if that is all then, I must go finish some important matters." Jeffery said as he turned around leaving his gaurds to handle the crowd of reporters.

As the vampire was walking towards the walls of his headquarters he heard a voice call out to him in front of him.

"Well, well... its been a long time... hasn't it Jeffery Vincent..." the voice stated, forcing Jeffery to come to a dead halt.

"Show your self Rita..." the pure vampire growled dangerously. Once he made that demand, Rita Disillusioned herself and walked towards Jeffery slowly, only to stop a few metres from where he was standing.

"What do you want Rita?" he asked venemously.

"Oh now, can't I see an old flame?" she shot back mockingly.

"I told you I never want to see you again you hag... not after all that hell you put alot of people through," Jeffery stated stoically.

"Oh still the bitter and resentful vampire I knew back in the day... how devilishly charming," Rita said with a slight lustful gleam in her eye's and a lustful smile, Jeffery just sneered at her.

"You know you have the power of everlasting youth for centuries so why don't you just have some fun while you still have it..." Rita added with a sly smile gracing her face.

"Give me a break Rita... I don't have the time for the likes of you..." Jeffery began but was immediatly cut off by Rita's angry voice.

"Oh so you have time for the wench Violet! You were nothing without me, the most popular girl back during our time at Hogwarts... Everybody despised you of what you were..a vampire and I managed to change their way of thinking about you... so you owe me a ton!" Rita spat.

"If I quite well remember I did have friends... close and better friends who liked me for me... not for what I was," Jeffery growled.

"If you mean those stupid Black sisters, those mudbloods you hung out with... ha, they only wanted to get in your pants!" Rita sneered.

"Like you tried to do you hag... If anything those girls I hung out with cared for me more than anyone did" Jeffery grounded out through clenched teeth.

"You know I wonder what would happen if I just pushed a button and managed to take everything you love away" Rita stated sadistically

"You know I may just forget that you are a Lady and attack you, so If I were you, I would get your buggy ass out of my sight or else..." Jeffery growled out dangerously exposing his canine fangs.

"You attack me and you're bound to lose your reputation!" Rita cried out.

"This coming from a reporter to the general populace... remember Rita... I hold more power and influence in the general populace and the government then you... if I wanted to I could have you out of your job with the snap of my fingers," Jeffery stated coldy. It was at this point Rita lost control of all reason and attacked Jeffery as he walked past her, she pulled out her wand and shouted out.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Its good to see you again Harry..." one Bellatrix Black stated gratefully, as she gently embraced the young wizard.

"Its good to see you to Aunt Trixie," Harry breathed in relief to see that his now surrogate aunt and second mother figure was still alive.

"Come on- we should move and link up with the rest of the unit," Harry began and was about to say something more to Isaac when he noticed that he was on the ground with Serena lying on top of him having a heavy snogging session. "If you two are done... we should be moving, to regroup with the others," Harry added coyly.

"Aww man...Harry why did you have to ruin the moment you dirty bastard!" Isaac groaned as Serena blushed heavily, and got off of Isaac, while helping him up off the ground.

"Oy shut it Isaac, you can have your... moment later, and in private, not where the general public can see it... its just indecent." Harry stated sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay, fine... but I'll have you know that vampires are also somewhat sexual creatures in a way... we may not show that nature... but its true enough, just read the books from a vampire's point of view, and it'll reference it, oh I don't know, at least a couple million times," Isaac stated matter of factly.

"Okay whatever lets just go already!" Bellatrix huffed in annoyance.

"Alright we're going, we're going..." Isaac began before keying his mike. "Guys rendevous at the tunnel entrance... we've secured the hostages.. meet you there." Isaac commanded, and nodded towards Harry, then picked up and shouldered his own rifle.

"_Harry! Isaac! We're starting to encounter heavy resistance from the enders and deatheaters... I repeat we're encountering, increased heavy resistance from the enders and deatheaters_! _Oh and don't go to the tunnel it's crawling with them,_" Neville's voice cut through the silence many minutes later while Harry, Isaac and the female hostages trudged though the hallways of the fortress..

"I hear you Neville... where are you?" Harry asked.

_"Portkey chamber... The whole squads with us... where are you guys?" _Neville cried out as gunfire could be heard in the background.

"Trixie...where are we?" Harry asked the former deatheater, as he had no clue to where they were -they had following the trail of bodies and bullet holes that were left behind.

"We're close to the portkey chamber thats for sure... but we have to pass by the grand hall first in order to there," Bellatrix answered.

"All right thanks... Neville hold that position, we're nearby... just hold out for a few minutes thats all I'm asking of you for the moment!" Harry commanded.

_"Understood... wait... shit we've got two men down... Harry hurry the hell up! Dean set off those charges!" _heard Neville cry out.

"Shit!" Harry cursed under his breath.

"Come on!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Jeffery jumped out of the way and pulled out a pistol he always kept on him and pulled the trigger, letting the bullet fly and catching Rita in the leg. She let out a scream and fell to the ground holding her bleeding leg in one hand and her wand in the other.

"Bloody hag you are," Jeffery muttered and got up from the ground wiping the dirt off his clothes as he did so. He then calmly walked over to Rita bent down and snatched her wand from her hand as she still was screaming in agony.

"You reap what you sow." Jeffery stated as he snapped her wand in two over his knee, and carelessly tossed it away then walked away into the foundations of his company headquaters.

'What a day this is turning out to be!' Jeffery thought in amusement, as he traversed back to his office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Black lead to Leviathan we need immediate extraction... portkey chamber is shot to hell and we've got D.E's and enders crawling around the place, and putting up a heavy resistance... repeat we need immediate pickup!" Harry called out on the radio as he ducked behind a tree branch outside of the grand fortress.

"_Leviathan to black lead, extraction on route, light up some colour gas, Hopper 2 is on en- route -it'll take you back to Hogwarts so don't worry about coming back,_" the Irish captian of the ship replied through the radio.

"Affirmative... lead out!" Harry stated before cutting the radio off. "You heard the man pickup will be here soon... defensive tactics now!" Harry cried out to the others and popped out of his cover, pressing the trigger of his rifle firing into a crowd of deatheaters. It had been hard for the team to get out of the fortress after the female hostages Port-keyed to Hogwarts. They had to leave two of comrades behind against their own accord, after charging through the crowd of Deatheaters and Enders.

"Fire in the hole!" Someone shouted as they lobbed a grenade into a Deatheater crowd.

"Harry! How long till evac gets here?" Isaac asked emotionlessly as he slapped another clip into his rifle and let loose a hail of bullets into a group of reckless Deatheaters, who were charging towards the the small line the team had quickly erected from broken tree branches and fox holes from earlier attacks.

"Soon!"

"Dammit!"

"_Hopper 1 to black lead! We are inbound on your position! ETA is 5 minutes-light up a flare or something so we can land and extract,_" the pilots voice of Black team's retrieval boat called out throught their radios.

"Understood!" Harry answered back, and took out his wand and shot three blue sparks up into the air.

"_I see it lead... coming in for pickup,_" Harry sighed in relief their boat had arrived, and soon they'd be back at Hogwarts getting prepared to help out against the impending attack.

"Anyone with satchels -drop them, our rides here!" Harry called out to his group as he stood back up and fired quick bursts into the charging Deatheaters and Enders. Everyone did as they were told and dropped their satchel packs and continued to fire at the deatheaters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At Hogwarts everywhere you went there would always be fierce fighting at very corner you took. No matter how hard the defenders fought, more dead and deatheaters would take their palce and push them back a little. Screams of agony and terror could be heard as they echoed down the hallways as men were killed on both sides. In the great hall the female hostages were a little more shaken up then usual, first they were held captives in the dark fortresse, and now they come back to hogwarts to find it in bloodbath between the two fighting factions.

"Damnit... talk about a bad day" One Nymphadora Tonks muttered softly.

"That could never be more of an understatement" Commander Mohammed stated as he heard what the young metamorph said.

"I'm just glad to know that the girls are alive and well" Tonks said slowly looking at the group of girls who had to go through a frightening ordeal as captives.

"And into another one miss... only this time the stakes are higher... we're fighting for our lives and these children lives too" Mohammed added sorrowfully. It was at this point everything changed for the surviving fighters, a voice broke through the radio static and stated blaring out.

"_Any surviving NWD personnal this is Captain Hayner from NWD high command... we've got confirmation that reinforcements are enroute to your location, both being sent from the Hydra command and the Levianthan... be advised that they'll take an hour or 2 to get on location... Command out_"

"Miss Tonks you stay here with the kids and the others... I'll go find Captain Cervantes and Mister Lupin and inform them of the situation" Mohammed stated quickly as he grabbed his rifle and rushed out of the great hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All was silent in the passanger compartment of Hopper one. It had been two hours after the raid on voldemorts hideout, and they got out with a few scratches but and two of their own gone under the rubble of the fortresse. No one spoke a word about their fallen comrade, everyone took the deaths hard. They all had one thought in mind... vengence.

"Arc 117 to castle command, we are in bound with the first set of your rienforcements. Second wave following behind" the pilot stated over the radio

_"Copy that Arc 117 just hurry the hell up we don't know how much longer we can hold out for!" _A voice replied over the radio.

"Affirmative command... ETA is...wait... got something on radar... shit! Flyers! Gamma-five, Gamma-six pull off we've got flyers tailing us!"

_"I see them Hopper 1... pulling out to engage enemy" _

_"Command to Arc 117 what is your ETA?"_

"Shit! Escorts are gone and tail has been hit! Mayday! Mayday! We are hit! I repeat we are hit!"

_"Arc 117 just hold on a little longer!"_

"Can't I'm starting to lose control! Fuck!"

The pilot then looked into the compartment and said.

"You've got to options either jump or ride this thing straight to hell"

Before anybody could say anything else, the whole VTOL aircraft shook once again, taking in the punishment from the flyers, or the dragon's that were being mounted by deatheaters.Everyone in the compartment was being thrown around by the loss of control of the VTOL, while the pilots made a last ditch attempt to stablize the whole craft at a high altitudes. It was the end for them, they would not live to see another day, and looked one last time at the faces around them, one's that they had trained and fought with to the bitter end. Their struggles were now thrown out the window and they would die not in batle but to a stupid plane crash.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"And then darkness overtook them all as the plane hit the ground.

A.N. Okay so here's phase 17, sorry for the long update but I've had to deal with a lot of stuff over here namely school exams and relativaly stupid little things. Okay so now is that time where this fic is going to bge coming toa close in the next few coming chapters and I want to know, should I write a sequel to this? its all up to you its either yay or nay people your choice. and my other question is should Voldemorts and Ron's confrontation be in the school or in the forbidden forest... once again your pick... school or forest. and lastly you'll all find out who black team had to leave behind at voldemorts hideout. anyways enjoy ciao.

Soulhacker

P.S. If theirs a sequel... I'll explain the assasination attempt on Jeffery.

Preview for phase 18

"Talon two-oh-six this is agent fenix calling from forbiden bunker... please respond"

"_Roger that fenix... what the hell are you guys doing at forbidden... we heard that place evaced before the assualt began"_

"Long story... Landing pad is clear for you... lights are up so you can see"

_"I see it Fenix... Talon 206 comin round for landing"_


	21. Deep in the woods Pt 1: Reminiscence

Phase 18: deep in the woods Pt.1: Reminiscence

_"Come on we got to be fast... Isaac take point and left flank, I'll cover front and right flank," Harry ordered as Isaac, himself and the female captives were getting ready to charge through the open hall leaving everyone exposed to gun fire, and curses and hexes from the opposition._

_"Alright... let's do this... " Isaac replied slapping a clip into the ammo chamber of his modified FAMAS assualt rifle, and put another high explosive round into the launcher attached to his rifle._

_"You all set?" Harry asked as he shouldered his rifle as he peeked around the corner searching for any roaming deatheaters in the Grand Hall. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that they all had to run across, roughly, about 500 meters to get to the other side._

_"Bellatrix... exactly just how big is this hall?" Harry asked the ex Deatheater wondering if his assumption was right._

_"Its about the size of what you muggles call the Pentagon... just add pillars to it," Bellatrix answered as she twirled her wand in her fingers, and then put it back into her robes pocket (she only had arobe to cover her body... after her clothers were shredded by the things the Deahteaters did to her)._

_"Damn" Isaac muttered. "This is a perfect place for the Deatheaters to mount an ambush on us... they know we're coming," Isaac added as he explained to Harry the possible strategy that the deatheaters could use._

_"So we have to double time it then?"_

_"In a certain situation without the proper equipment I'd have to say- yes."_

_"Damn!"_

_"But on this occasion I'd have to say no,"_

_"Isaac, its a simple yes or no question now what is your God damn answer!" Harry growled in annoyance._

_"No... but its best if we do if we are going to make to the rest of the sqaud," Isaac stated flatly._

_"So whats the plan?" Bellatrix asked the two battle fatigued teens. Isaac reached into one of his pockets on his tactical armor and pulled out a small pole the size of a thumb and magically increased its size._

_"Okay you brought a rocket launcher with you so what..." Harry stated not putting two and two together._

_"Watch and learn," The half vampire grinned. Slinging his rifle around him, Isaac stood up and recklessly charged into the hall drawing on all the fire from Enders and Deatheater teams waiting in the hall._

_"Isaac!" Serena cried out as she was prepared to go in after him, not caring about the consequences, but Hermione and Bellatrix held her back._

_"Isaac you stupid fool!" Harry muttered as he shook head finally placing what Isaac was going to do. "Stupid-ass crazy suicidal half-assed half vampire," he added chuckling to himself knowing that Isaac did stupid things like this all the time._

_Isaac reached the center of the hall dropped down on one knee, shouldered the launcher and pulled the trigger letting rockets fly freely into the teams of Deatheaters and Enders._

_'Thank God this thing has an ammo pack so I don't have to worry about being shot or cursed,' Isaac thought amusedly as he contined to let rockets fly in several directions. Once heard the click from the launcher he carelessly discarded it and brought his rifle around and shouldered it while calling out to Harry._

_"Clean up in aisle five... come on through!" He hollered._

_Since Isaac was sweeping the hall from where he was standing Harry let the females go through the hall to meet up with Isaac. It was moments later that Harry finally made his towards Isaac and the hostages, and smacked him across the head._

_"Owww! what the hell was that for I already got slapped by Serena, and I don't need it from you either!" Isaac growled dangerously but his eyes were glittering with amusement, as if he knew he was going to be smacked for it._

_"Doing stuff like that could get you killed." Harry said simply._

_"And like that," Isaac began pointing his thumb over his shoulder to a burning corpse of what used to be an Ender " couldn't?" He finished with an eyebrow cocked._

_"Yeah well lets go and-" Harry began but was immediately cut off by Isaac's girlfriend._

_"ISAAC LOOK OUT!" Serena screamed in horror. Isaac turned around only to have several bullets pierce right through him, sending the half vampire sprawling on the floor,blood starting to pour from his wounds. Harry whipped his rifle up to shoulder level and pointed it at a surviving Ender and began letting bullets fly freely from the barrel of the gun, effectively putting the armor clad undead soldier out of its misery._

_Harry turned and looked over at Isaac, who had a pool of blood around him, and Serena, who had Isaac's head cradled in her lap, allowing her tears to flow freely down her delicate angelic face. He slowly walked over to Isaac and dropped down to his knee's, not believing what he was seeing._

_"I told you your stunts would get you killed," Harry said, trying to lightening the situation, but failing abysmally for he began trembling himself. Isaac just grinned playfully, and coughed up some blood before stating._

_"Its worth it...as long as you take a whole bunch of the bastards with you..." Isaac breathed shallowly. He raised his rightarm painfully, and cupped his girlfriend's face in his hand._

_"You know... I always thought I'd grow up and live a life with you, having children, and watching them grow old, while we grow old... I never thought that I'd be taken from you so soon" Isaac stated sorrowfully while not shedding a tear._

_"Don't speak... save your energy," Serena choked out, as her tears flowed down her face._

_"Your a vampire Isaac... can't you heal yourself?" Harry asked trying to keep that last little light of hope in him alive, not wanting to believe that Isaac was going to die._

_"I'm only half vampire Harry... part of me is still human, remember?" Isaac stated painfully, hacking up a little blood. Bellatrix just stood there taking in the scene trying her best not to show any weakness, as the person she began to look at as a nephew, next to Draco that is, begin to die out. In her eye's when all this mess had started, she had to be strong for the girls that were captured, even after the horrible experiences that fell on her, and now she had to be strong to not show any tears for the fallen vampire._

_'First Sirius, then Narcissa, and now Isaac,' Bellatrix thought morbidly as she fought tooth and nail to keep her tears at bay. _

_**"Adept to Fenix... where the hell are you guys Harry?"** Neville cried out over the radio._

_"We've...we've got a situation down here Neville..." Harry replied, trying to keep his voice from cracking._

_**"What's going on over there... you don't sound to be in a bad position unlike the rest of your squad Harry?" **Neville asked as he fired a short burst into a group of Deatheaters._

_"Isaac... Isaac... Isaac is dying," Harry replied, gulping harshly as he looked over at the distraught female cradling Isaac's head as he was softly saying his last words._

_**"Shit... we're on our way... hold your position we'll-" **_

_"No stay where you are... we can't risk losing people," Harry explained, his voice laced with sorrow and authority._

_**"Alright... Adept out**..." Neville replied slowly before cutting the radio off. Harry sighed sadly and looked over to where Serena was, and noticed that she had started sobbing uncontrollably into Isaac's chest- he ran over to Isaac, and knelt down next putting two fingers beside his adam's apple._

_"No pulse...h-he's gone..." He started. "He's gone..."Hary stated emotionlessly._

_"Why...why c-couldn't we h-heal him?" Serena choked out._

_"He's a vampire... regular healing spells of both classes won't work on him... vampires use blood magic to heal each other up... and I don't know any blood magic spells..." Harry answered softly. He got back up onto his feet, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath then opened his own. His emerald eyes were cold and contained a burning flame in them._

_"Come on... we have to move before more Deatheaters get here," Harry stated coldly and with determination. Moment's later, Isaac's body was left alone, on the cold hollow stone floor surronded by his own blood._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_"Wait here... I'll go see how many there are out there," Harry ordered to the girls as they silently crept up along a narrow hallway leading in many directions. The sounds of gunshots and yells was clear to Harry- they had arrived, but too late because the Deatheaters had began to swarm his teammates inside the chamber room._

_"Neville... Harry here... I want you to throw whatever flash-grenades you have left into the Deatheater core... do not respond to this message..." Harry whispered into his radio._

_All was said and done a few seconds later as blinding white flashes engulfed the Deatheaters and temporarily blinded them._

_"Come on! Le'ts go!" Harry stated to the girls as he ran into the crowd and started picking off numbers of Deatheaters, knowing full well that he was in the center of the entire group and would be taken apart with no questions asked._

_"Hostages coming through!" Harry shouted out through the noise of constant gunfire. With the effects of the flash bangs beginning to wear off, Harry started to pull back to where the rest of his team was positioned, but he was too late- curses cut into his arms and legs, bullets ripping right through him- Harry fell to the floor in a bloody heap, but still alive._

_"MAN DOWN!" Dean shouted._

_"What? Oh my God Harry!" Hermione cried out as she saw Harry on the ground, and tried to run to the fallen teen, only to be held back by Sam._

_"What the hell are you doing?! Can't you see that Harry needs us right now?" Hermione screamed at the half Elf, who was unfased by her screaming._

_"If you go out there... they'll kill you on sight... and if Harry manages to survive, which he will by the way, and finds out that you were killed trying to get to him... he's going to have no problem of going after you... he loves you too much Hermione to allow you to risk your life for his!" Sam grounded out firmly, while struggling to hold the sobbing girl back._

_"But I have to save him!" Hermione choked out weakly as she once again desperately tried to get past the half Elf._

_"Seamus, Draco, Dominique- with me... Sam you and the rest cover us... we're going out for Harry," Neville ordered._

_"Alright... you heard what the man said covering fire, arc formation!" Sam barked out to the remaining squad mates as he continued to hold Hermione back._

_"Bellatrix, Serena, anyone! A little help would be nice!" Sam growled out in annoyance. When no one came to help, a beyond -annoyed Sam just pulled his wand from his hip holster, and stunned the girl before him. Hermione immediately went limp in his arms and passed her off to some of the other female captives before turning around and began spraying the deatheaters down with his rifle. _

_Before Neville, Seamus, Draco, and Dominque, could even reach Harry, deatheaters began collapsing from either decapitation or from simple bullet wounds, and panic began to ensue within the ranks of the Deatheaters, the Enders just continued their firing a barrage of bullets onto the make shift barracades the teens had quickly erected while dodging a the onslaught of spells and bullets being sent their way._

_'Good thing there's wreckage in this ungodly hallway,' Neville thought as he threw himself onto the cold stone floor and crawled towards a nearby broken pillar._

_"Dammit to much fire... I don't think we'll make it to Potter in time!" Draco shouted out as he ducked behind a stone pillar._

_"Oh for fuck's sake!" Neville muttered angrily as he popped up from his spot and a fired a quick three round burst and crouching back down._

_"On my word... we charge and make a grab for Harry!" Neville ordered to the other three with him._

_Before the four could even being their suicide run, a shadowy figure dropped down from the rafters high above the killzone and into the dead center of the Deatheater unit. The Deatheaters never knew what hit them until the first blow came. The figure hacked a nearby Deatheaters' head off with his sword, and shot two more Deatheaters in the back of their heads with his pistol. As the Deatheaters fell to the floor dead in their own blood, the members of black team just watched numbly as they saw one man take on an almost the entire remaining garrison of deatheaters (which were a lot) and cut through them like melted butter._

_Rabastan Lestrange was wildly throwing every known hex and curse he knew of around the hallway in hopes of trying to take down the shadowy assailant but was halted when a body was flung right on top of him knocking him back onto the ground and losing his wand. He screamed in fear and started pushing the body off of him and began to scavenge the floor for his missing wand. He paused when he heard a ear-splitting scream of fear and pain. _

_Rabastian looked up just in time to see the last of his compatriots be picked from off the floor and over the assailants head, the scene was one that he would never forget. The Deatheater in question was ripped forcefully in half and watched as the sickening gore rain on the assailant. He even watched as the last Deatheater was precariously dropped on to the ground with a sickening thud. The dying Deatheater tried to crawl away, his spine and intestines trailing behind him. _

_The figure the walked over to the crawling Deatheater set his foot down on his back and shot the man in the back of the head, decorating the floor with his blood and brains. Rabastan finally found his wand and stood back up and surveyed the death that one man had caused. He then turned to make a run for it only to face the barrel end of a pistol and glowing blood red eye's in the dark._

_The shadowed figure pulled the trigger, while Rabastan closed his eye's awaiting for death. Nothing came, he waited a few more seconds, still nothing. He opened his eyes and looked at the assailant._

_"Well... It looks like you get to live another day," The assailant stated playfully with a smile that was baring fangs and screamed insanity. On the inside Rabastan was relieved; on the outside, he smiled dangerously brought his wand up and pointed it at the now known vampire assailant and began to say the words to the killing curse._

_"Avada-" before the words even left his mouth, the vampire punched the deatheater in the heart with demonic speed. Rabastan stood in shock and looked down at were the fist was planted, only to find blood starting to soak his robes, and felt a heavy pressure on his heart. The hand was yanked back out, with the heart in hand. The last thing Rabastan ever saw was the cruel smile on the man's face as he sqaushed his heart with his bare hand._

_Everyone including the girls just looked at the assailant, no one dared to move, speak or even breath as they watched him walk over to Harry, who was just hanging onto life by a thread. He shook his head, rolled his bloodied sleeve up, pressed a knife against his skin and quickly made a gash across his arm. He opened Harry's mouth and let the blood from his arm drop into his mouth._

_"Val naga sentaru" the assailent muttered, and watched as Harry's body glowed a deep blood red._

_"Who are you?" Were Harry's first words as he slowly sat up on the cold stone floor._

_"Now I know what my dad means by 'It's hard enough coming back the first time.' "_

_Everyone recognised the voice, and the way he would give out dry sarcastic humor in bad situations like this.__"Next time you leave me like that I should shoot you in the ass... don't you remember the lessons we took over the summer... you bigoted idiot!" The man growled with humor and annoyance in his voice._

_"Isaac!" Harry all but shouted out._

_"Yeah its me you jack ass" Isaac mock sneered._

_"But...aren't you supposed to be... dead?" Harry asked, eye's wide in shock and disbelief._

_"Yeah I'm alright... thanks for asking you moron," Isaac stated rolling his eyes. "Oh and one more thing.." Isaac began as he glared at Harry. He curled his bloodied hand into a fist then using one-quarter of his vampiric super strength, he punched Harry sqaurely in the jaw sending Harry sprawling onto the floor before shouting out at the top of his lungs._

_"THATS FOR DOZING OFF ON THE BLOOD MAGIC LESSONS YOU FUCKING RETARD!" The half vampire raged not even noticing that his sqaud mates and the ladies all walked up behind him._

_"Isaac" a soft melodic voice called out to said person. Isaac turned his head to find himself staring into a pair of beautiful light crystaling blue orbs. The same pair of orbs looked back at him questioningly wondering if he was the same the same person or the monster that everyone just saw in action just moments before._

_"Serena..." Isaac began softly, loosing all his cold edge about him, before a loud 'smack' echoed throughout the wide hallway they were standing._

_"Why- why didn't you... tell me... you were a vampire?" Serena choked out as crystal tears flowed down her angelic face. Isaac just looked at her, his eyes playing over many emotions._

_"Why... dammit! Why didn't you tell me!" She demanded as she continued to sob hysterically._

_"Because... I was scared... of what would happen... if I told you... I was scared of... your rejection." Isaac stated emotionlessly and pulled his eye's away from Serena's so she couldn't see the shame he held in his eye's. As the two teens in question continued their questionable fight, Sam, Dominique and Hermione went over to Harry and helped him stand up back on his feet after Isaac punched the crap right out of the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die._

_"Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly as she cleaned some of the blood that caught onto Harry's face off._

_"Yeah I am... but damn... Isaac knows how to pack a punch," Harry said chuckling dryly while massaging his jaw and spitting some excess blood out of his mouth._

_"Thats not funny you know... you could have been killed..." Hermione stated softly as silent tears trickled down her face. Harry understanding what she meant, pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly while lightly pressing kisses to her temple._

_"So did you really doze off on the stuff we did on blood magic over the summer?" Sam asked curiously with his left eyebrow quirked up._

_"Yeah... dozed off by accident... 'cause of the bloody nightmares I keep on having because of fuck -face himself," Harry answered dryly._

_"I see... well I'll tell you now that the easiest way to heal a vampire is to let them drink blood from you wrist.. simple... yet effective... vampires don't need much blood to heal... just a quick drink and let the body functions do the rest," Dominique explained._

_"Okay... maybe now I won't make the same mistake again... I'm such a bastard for not remembering," Harry muttered angrily at himself._

_"Don't you mean for dozing that lesson?" Sam chuckled wholeheartedly._

_"Yeah... that too," Harry chuckled dryly. _

_Back with Isaac and Serena..._

_"Why are you so afraid?" Serena asked stiffling a sob as she tried to understand why Isaac never told her that he was a vampire, or a half vampire none the less._

_"Because of what your reaction would be," Isaac stated simply looking at the ground, shame written all over his face. "I didn't know how you would react." He added truthfully._

_"I would have stayed at your side... vampire or not... I still love you for you," Serena stated lovingly looking at the half vampire directly in the eye._

_"You sure you don't love me for my good looks?" Isaac chuckled playfully, eye's glowing with mirth and playfulness. Serena just smacked him playfully on the arm and replied "Nope... just you being yourself," She then pulled Isaac down into a deep fiery kiss, that caused the said teen in question to have his mind shut down on him. She finally broke off, giggled slightly at Isaac's glazed over look, and walked away._

_"Well certainly seems that Serena has Isaac wrapped around her finger!" Dominique laughed out loud as he patted Isaac on the back._

_"No... I'm not... she just has this... effect on me... you know," Isaac stated off handedly staring into nothing._

_"He does have a point Isaac... when ever she kisses you... you tend to go all wonky on us man... and she can use that to make you do what ever she wants," Sam chuckled as he put his two cents worth in._

_"Yeah... right.." Isaac replied before snapping out of his trance. "Hey where are the girls?" Isaac asked as he looked around the room and saw no female presence within the chamber._

_"Oh they just left this hellish place by Portkey." Sam said grinning madly._

_"Portkey?"_

_"Yeah... by Portkey... it seems that our halo jump was powerful enough to actually physically break the wards around this place..." Dominique explained smirking slightly._

_"Really... oh well... lets get moving... we are taking portkey right?" Isaac asked the his two best friends._

_"Yeah we are... but Dominique and I have to finish setting up the C4 charges around the hallway, then we're out of here," Sam answered chuckling lightly before muttering underneath his breath. "Just hope those Deatheater bastards like our going away present..."_

_Isaac just laughed at his friends comment and watched as the two walked away to plant their 'parting gifts' for the remaining deatheaters in the castle. It was not even a moment later that time had slowed down for everyone. No one ever saw the Ender that had silently crept up close to the team before it was to late. All in a matter of seconds Both Sam and Dominique were rilled with bullet holes in their bodies, hitting only a few of their major organs. Isaac watched on, eye's wide in shock and agony as he watched his two friends fall under a hail of bullets from the lone Ender._

_Isaac at this point let out an angry battle cry and charged, guns blazing, over to were his friends were. Once he arrived at his friends bodies he checked their pulses, not even caring that he was caught in the middle of the cross fire now being exchanged between the two sides, hell he didn't even care when a bullet tore through his left shoulder. Dominique was already gone after taking a bullet directly to the heart, and Sam was still barely alive, only holding onto the last strings of his life by a bare thread. Isaac finally came a hold to his sense and dragged Sam out of the crossfire and back over to where the rest of black team were currently holed up._

_"Isaac...C4's are rigged... you got three minutes" Sam began. "Get... everyone out... now..." Sam finished as he coughed up some more of his blood._

_"Don't say that... your going to make it... you and Dominique are both going to come home alive" Isaac stated trembling._

_"No I'm not... Dominique is dead... I know... I saw him take a bullet to the heart... Now go... and Isaac, tell our parents... that we love them..." Sam stated softly as his last breath wasted away._

_Harry watched all the events take place, and truth be told... he was starting to panic... why... Because a) the wards around the fortresse went up again after the hostages cleard the portkey chamber, b) he watched as two of his sqaud members were killed in action and c) his team had no way out._

_"Harry wake up!"_

_"HARRY WAKE UP!"_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7_

"HARRY WAKE UP!" Isaac shouted into Harry's ear finally waking the unconcious teen up.

"Did you really have to scream in my ear... you could have woken up the dead you idiot!" were the first words out of Harry's mouth as soon aas his eye's snapped open. He tried to sit up but found it hard when his left rib gave out under pressure and he crashed back on the moist floor of the forbbiden forest, wincing from the pain.

"Ha ha very funny asshole..." Isaac muttered sarcastically under his breath as he help Harry sit up against the tree.

"Okay... whats our situation?" Harry asked as he looked around shaking of the last traces of disorientation.

"More than half the sqaud has been wiped out thanks to the crash," Isaac stated sadly as he looked away from Harry. Harry could only sigh.

"How many of us are left standing?"

"Six..."

"The pilots"

"Dead..."

"Damn..."

"Where are the others?" Harry asked, as he pushed the harsh news back into the far corners of his mind.

"Draco and Neville are both getting a topographical layout of the area, Dean and Seamus are both going around scavanging any weapons they can find that were dropped when we crashed," Isaac answered simply, and void of any emotion at all.

"I just hope the home team had a better time than we had so far." Harry spoke up after five minutes of buzzing silence.

"You know Goldstein alright... always brash and itching to get into a fight with Deatheaters," Isaac chuckled softly.

"You can't blame him though..." Harry replied lazily.

"Actually you can... no wait... the person you can blame is none other than Lucius Malfoy himself... and he's still out there... not here with a bullet in his head... not in the ninth level of hell where he should be rotting for all eternity... but out there... probably at Hogwarts... enjoying raping some young girl because she is not pureblood or refused to join the snake faced bastards ranks," Isaac stated, correcting himself as he trailed along.

"Yeah... wait... how'd you know it was Lucius Malfoy who did the dead over at goldstein's manor?" Harry asked.

"Blood tells all..." Isaac replied simply and stood back up to his full hieght.

_"Harry... Get over here right away!"_ Dean's voice crackled over Harry's radio.

"What's up... are you under attack?" Harry asked in urgency wondering if two more of his sqaudmates had fallen into a trap of somesort.

_"No... nothing like that... its better if you see it for your self" _Dean replied.

"Alright... where are you guys?"

_"100m east of your current position" _Seamus answered over the radio, before shutting it off.

"Well we best get moving... we've got a little ways to cover" Isaac stated as he used a point me spell to find Seamus and Dean.

A.N. sorry this took so long to get up guys... but i've been busy with school, and work. I'll try to get another chapter put out as soon as possible... and we're nearing the end of this one for the first part of my trilogy...

ciao

SoulHacker


End file.
